Drunks And Marriage
by Prustrian Informant
Summary: "Don't worry meine prinzessin, I'm sure you'll find me to be the most awesome person you've ever married." There's a reason they said alcohol and smart people don't mix... PruAus
1. A Night On The Town

Hungary led Austria into the bar and they sat down together at the counter. "I still think this is a terrible idea…"

"Nonsense Roderich, we never go out and have any fun anymore. Think of all the things we can do!"

Roderich looked around the bar and sighed, "I honestly can't think of much of anything with the scent of beer and smoke in this place's air. How one can return to a place like this is beyond me."

Hungary passed him a drink and smiled, "don't worry about it. I got you the nonalcoholic drink."

Austria took a tentative sip and frowned, "it tastes like it still has alcohol in it."

"What? Huh… maybe it's that air issue you were talking about." Roderich started to stand up when she grabbed his arm. "Come on Roderich! Just stay an hour… for me."

"…Fine, but only an hour. Then I will be going home." He would be playing piano for a while after a nice long shower to rid himself of this building's sickening smell.

"Great! Cheers!" She held her glass up and Roderich clinked his glass against hers before taking another swig. He could almost swear there was some alcohol in this drink. If there was, it was no doubt strong… that or that Prussian was right and he was a lightweight… No, he was not a lightweight.

Hungary noticed his glass getting empty and ordered him another one. "Hey, I have to run to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute."

"Take your time."

"Will do!" She rushed towards the bathroom and Roderich waited quietly, keeping his gaze towards the stock reports on the television. Not that he had any need for stock, but it gave him something to do.

Hungary returned after a few minutes and grinned, "wow, that only took me a minute."

Roderich looked over at the clock and frowned. It had only been a couple minutes since they had walked in? What in the world? The reporters could not give the news that fast…

"Is something wrong Roderich?"

"…Nein…"

Hungary ordered him yet another drink and Roderich found himself looking at the clock each time Hungary went away to do something. Time was going very slow for some reason. He finished drink number five and felt his senses completely die out.

Nonalcoholic my ass…

"SPECS!"

Roderich turned and found a very drunk Prussian behind him. Roderich tried to get up to move away, but ended up falling against the former nation. "Let go of me Gilbert."

"I always knew you were falling for me."

"That's a terrible pun."

"Betcha wish you were as awesome as me."

"That would be a bet you'd lose."

"Kesesese~ You know~" Gilbert was cut off when the bartender kicked them both out. The man hauled them both to the door and shoved them through it, causing Roderich to fall on top of the Prussian. "WHAT A DICK!"

"I believe that man's name was Dick…"

"Pfft, wow… Roddy telling one liners… didn't think I'd see that…"

"Gilbert… that's just improper."

"Says the guy who's currently on top of me."

Roderich stood up and felt himself wobbling on his feet. Gilbert stood up as well and they ended up so unbalanced that they had to hold onto each other for support.

"Well, well, well… Look who came back to my awesome. I know. My five meters is like a magnet. No one can stay away…"

"Gilbert, you are going to help me home and then you are going leave me alone."

"Pfft, by the time we get to your house, I'm going to be gone."

"Gute."

Gilbert laughed at something and they slowly started to make their way to his house, taking extra care not to trip the other person up as they crossed streets and turned corners… Did the way home get longer?

_**A/N: Posting this one is going to be the most awesome thing of all time. Be prepared, this story is going to be quite interesting.**_


	2. Morning Worries

Sunlight streamed through the window and gave a gentle caress to the bedroom. The beams of light glistening off the glasses on the nightstand and the bottles laying about the room.

Roderich shielded his eyes from the light and winced in pain. "Ow…"

"Tell me about it… shut the damn curtains West!"

Roderich shoved the what-could-only-be-Prussia out of his bed and buried himself under the covers. "Go home Gilbert."

"Damn prissy aristocrat!"

"Shut up! Your yelling is making my head hurt."

"How do you think mine feels when I went over the fucking edge of your bed?" Gilbert stood up and slowly made his way over to the window. He shut the blinds harshly, sighing in relief as the sun was denied further access into the room. "Damn…"

Roderich forced himself to roll over (a painful move on his part) and glared at the former nation currently sliding back into his bed. "Gilbert, does this look like your house?"

"No."

"Then what do you think you're doing?"

"Going to sleep until this hangover is gone. Gott verdammt, just shut up and go back to sleep."

Roderich glared at him as he relaxed under the covers (getting him cold) and scooted closer (smelling like smoke and something Roderich didn't even want to contemplate). "Gilbert, you smell bad."

"Nein, you smell like crap Roddy. What? Did you hang out at a bar or something?"

"Why would I step foot in a tavern. I would end up with you and France…"

"Hate to break it to you, but you smell like France does in the morning."

"You would know."

"SHUT UP!"

"OW! YELLING GILBERT!"

Gilbert held his head in pain and glared at him, "I didn't start this fight. You said I smelled like crap!"

"I said you smelled bad!"

"THAT'S THE SAME FREAKING THING!"

"IT IS NOT!"

"OW! DAMMIT RODDY SHUT UP!"

Austria glared at Gilbert and they continued to hold each other's gaze in fury for several minutes before Gilbert finally rolled away and sulked.

"Damn aristocrat… making my head hurt worse…saying I smell bad…"

Roderich sighed in relief and looked over at the clock on the wall displaying that it was already noon. He frowned at it. That couldn't be right. He was not one to sleep in past ten, much less noon. That was just strange. He looked over at Gilbert again and cleared his sore throat, "how long have you been here Gilbert?"

"uh... You know Roddykins. I have no idea, but that could probably be a side effect from being stuck around your prissy ass all morning!"

Roderich started to slap him when the Prussian caught his hand. Gilbert rolled around and glared at him while keeping a firm grasp.

"Release me this instant!"

"Nein, you don't get to hit me. I get hit enough by your witch of an ex and I have too large of a hangover to allow that kind of assault to my awesome."

Roderich fought against his grasp and when his eye caught a glimpse of something. "How long have you been married?"

"…What kind of question is that? I'm not married ya priss."

"Then what's with the wedding band on your hand?"

Gilbert looked at his hand and frowned, "what the heck?"

Roderich shook his head and rolled over, wincing in pain as he did so, "you would get married while drunk… not doubt you married France or Spain… For your sake I hope it's Spain… although I do believe Romano will kill you then…"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Roderich looked over to find the Prussian sitting up and flipping through his phone. He dialed fast and waited, "It's not so bad. Marriages can end well."

"Shut up Rod- SPAIN! Hey! Um… did anything happen with the trio last night?" He listened and frowned, "I did what?" He listened more, "did you guys watch to see where I was… did I say anything or see anyone… Nevermind. Later." He hung up and glared at the ring on his finger.

"They don't know?"

"…Shut up Roddy, I don't wanna hear it from you."

Roderich slowly sat up and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sure you married someone that you most likely knew. Don't you hang out with America?"

"…Canada, not America…"

"Fine, no doubt he could know."

Gilbert looked over at him and bit his lip as he suddenly started to smirk.

"What?"

"Oh Gott…"

"…Gilbert, for the last time, my mole is not cancer."

"Nein…. Pfft…."

"Gilbert, what is so amusing?"

"….I… well…"

"Spit it out."

Gilbert grabbed his hand and held it in his, never getting rid of the smirk on his face, "it looks like I don't have to call Canada after all."

Roderich looked at his hand and froze.

_**A/N: Kesesese~ **_


	3. Herr Beilschmidt und Prustria

There, in stark contrast to his pale hand, was an identical gold ring to the one on Gilbert's hand. Roderich touched it as if it would burn him if he wasn't careful and Gilbert broke into laughter. "Oh, this is awesome!"

"What are you talking about? How is this awesome at all?"

"You were all after me because I got married and didn't remember and now we find out you're the one I'm married to and you can't even remember! Oh, that is too awesome. That explains why the room smells like sex!"

Roderich glared at him, "just because a room smells…" He broke off as he realized just what that smell was…

"Roddy?" Gilbert moved closer and frowned, "you alright?"

"…We had sex…"

"Pfft, yeah. It must have been good too. The room smells as bad as France's room after a week."

Roderich shut his eyes and took deep breaths to stabilize himself, "we…"

"Geez, you're in shock. I don't blame ya, but seriously. We have other things to do."

"Like what do you propose?"

"Well, we got married."

"We already realized that-"

"And we got rings."

"That was how we figured-"

"And we had awesome sex."

"Gilbert, how do you know that it was-"

"Shut up Specs, I'm getting to the point. So if we did all that, then we obviously have only one thing we can do."

Roderich waited, "…well?"

"We have breakfast and have sex again."

"Gilbert… Nein. We go and get divorced."

"What? Why?" Gilbert grabbed both his hands and forced the Austrian to sit closer, "do you not realize what an honor you've received. No one in the history of the world has gotten me that drunk and into this kind of situation. You've been given a blessing! Geez, if Gott is for this then why deny the awesome!"

Crap, he's gone religious… "Gilbert…. Let go of me."

Gilbert wrapped his arms around the aristocrat and whispered into his ear, "besides, if we can't remember where the hell we got married, then how the heck are we supposed to divorce?"

"We go and we get divorce papers signed. It's not that difficult."

Gilbert started to comment when the door bell ringing came from the front door. Roderich pulled out of bed slowly and headed out of the room, buttoning back up his shirt and grabbing some pants as he went. He opened the door looking semi-decent and frowned at the mail person. "Can I help you?"

"Roderich Beilschmidt?"

"Er…"

"Yeah, whatever, this is for you." The man handed him the box and turned, heading back out of the driveway before he could comment. Gilbert's laughing was very loud as he held onto the railing to keep from falling over.

"Did that guy just say Roderich Beilschmidt? Schiesse, we worked fast! You already changed your name!"

"Shush Gilbert." Roderich opened the package and pulled out the material. "What in the~" He broke off and Gilbert stared in shock at the flag. Red and white like Roderich's, but with the Prussian bird in the white stripe, it successfully silenced the two.

"…Roddy? Um… did that guy say anything before he said your name?"

"Nein…"

They stared at the flag and Gilbert walked down the stairs, pulling it out of Roderich's shaking hands. "…I think we need some breakfast…"

"Ja..."

They walked away from the flag left by the door and Gilbert sat Roderich down before going over and starting up some tea. He pulled out the cake sitting on the island and cut them both a slice before returning to the table. Roderich picked at the cake in stunned silence.

"So… I guess we might have gone overboard…"

"…How could we do all that last night?"

"At least we have the original flag. It's not like-" The phone started to ring on the wall and Gilbert stood up, "I'll get it. You got the door."

"Danke."

Gilbert picked it up, "geutentag?" He listened for a minute before going pale. "What?" The person on the other side continued to talk and Gilbert looked over at Roderich. "Alright… we don't know West! We just got up! Geez, give us some time to figure this shit out!" He hung up and looked over at Roderich.

"Ludwig knows?"

"He said it was hard to miss the flag waving and the Austrian population changing all documents to say Prustria."

"To say what?"

"Prustria."

Roderich stared at him in shock, "…just how much did we accomplish last night?"

"I don't know, but it kinda sounds awesome…"

"Prussia, you have to be kidding me. I must have been completely out of my mind to do all this."

Gilbert headed over to him and leaned over him, getting unnecessarily close. "I don't know Roderich… I think this could be the start of something awesome."

"…must you use awesome to describe everything?"

"Nein, only if it's awesome."

Roderich sighed, "Gilbert, we are having breakfast and then going to get divorced."

Gilbert smirked, "well…"

"Gilbert…"

"I was thinking we let the marriage continue for a couple days. Who knows, this might be pretty sweet."

Roderich stared at him in shock, "… you must be joking."

"Nein."

"Gilbert, we're getting divorced."

"No we're not, not unless you can find a way to get divorced without my signature."

Roderich stared at him in horror, "Gilbert… you can't be serious!"

"Specs, I'm always serious… except when I'm not, but anyway; you're just getting some marital nervousness."

"Gilbert, I've been married twice."

"Three times actually, and anyway I know. You would think that those nerves of yours would be dead and gone by this marriage."

Roderich glared at him for a minute before thinking of something, "why would you want to be married to a country that you constantly criticize and degrade?"

Gilbert smirked evilly, "because I'm going to be getting the best sex of my life and this country happens to have beer in massive quantities."

Roderich glared, "who said we were having sex again."

"I did. You obviously enjoyed my five meters."

"Gilbert, if I was the one who… received last night-"

"You mean got fucked."

Roderich held back a comment and nodded, "then why am I able to sit perfectly fine this morning?"

"I don't know! Maybe I was awesome and softened the assault to your vital regions."

Roderich bit his lip as he realized something. "…Gilbert?"

"What?"

"Sit down."

"What?" Gilbert frowned at him, his face mere centimeters from the aristocrat's. "Why?"

"Because I asked you to and because your standing is making my headache worsen."

Gilbert blinked in surprised, but obeyed for once in his life and sat down. He winced and shifted a bit in his chair. That seemed to be a failure and he propped himself to be sitting on one leg. Roderich couldn't help but smile a bit as he watched the Prussian's discomfort. "What the hell?" Gilbert stood up again and winced. "SHIT!"

"You got fucked."

"…SCHIESSE! YOU FUCKED ME!"

Roderich hid his full blown smile behind his mug of tea as he continued to enjoy Gilbert's troubles. "It would appear that way wouldn't it?"

Gilbert leaned against the table and glared at him. "…this doesn't make sense… you couldn't have taken me… I would have… but…"

"I must have done a good job for it to have been 'the best sex of your life'," Roderich quoted as he finished his tea and stood up.

"Oh, no. That won't be happening again! I'm too awesome-"

"Then we can just go sign those divorce papers and get along on our own way. I will no doubt have a busy afternoon fixing all the things that we apparently did last night-"

"I'm not divorcing you Roderich." Gilbert pushed him against the wall and loomed over him with a look in his eyes promising retribution.

"Of course you are. We have nothing in common and you no doubt don't want to be fucked so-" He was interrupted by Gilbert crushing him against the wall and invading his mouth and vital regions greedily. Roderich hit at him in outrage. This was not going to be happening to him. He was not going to be married to this deviant. He was not going to be invaded in his own home and he was not going to tolerate the former nation…

Gilbert reached into Roderich's pants and grabbed a handful of the aristocrat. Roderich lost all his senses as he kissed Gilbert back, trying deviously to get his vital regions back. Prussia pulled back and smiled coldly, "I don't have to worry about being fucked by you and as for nothing in common… I'm sure I can change your mind about that."

"You'll do no such thing…"

The Prussian laughed and leaned in, his lips just touching the Austrian's. "Do I sense a bit of fear in you _Roderich_?" He threw his full Russian-German accent onto the name and Roderich felt a shiver go down his spine. This was bad…

"O-Of course not…"

The former nation chuckled a bit before moving away and heading out of the room. "_Don't worry meine prinzessin, I'm sure you'll find me to be the most awesome person you've ever married."_

Roderich slid to the floor at the sound of that thick accent and started to curse horribly. He was in terrible trouble…

_**A/N: Foreign accents; the one thing that gets everyone, every time. XD**_

_**By the way, I love reviews. You all make me incredibly happy.**_


	4. Hungarian Visitors

Gilbert walked down the street towards West's place and smiled more and more as he saw all the Prustrian flags. He was having far too much fun in seeing them. It was like a big sign that said "hey! I pwn Specs! He's my bitch! Look what I got him to do!"

He was flat out beaming when he ran up the steps and walked into the house. Ludwig was trying to console a very EXTREMELY upset Hungarian on the couch while Italy hid safely at a long distance. Feliciano looked up as he walked in and hid more behind the couch, "Germany!"

Ludwig frowned and looked over to find his brother standing there looking at the scene with a smirk plastered on his face and an eyebrow raised at what he saw. "Bruder~"

Hungary's head whipped up and she grabbed her frying pan in flat out hatred. She stood up and started after him when Germany grabbed her. She glared angrily and fought against the German's hold, "why? WHY WOULD YOU MARRY HIM? YOU HATE EACH OTHER!"

Gilbert walked forward until he was just beyond the woman's reach and smiled, "I don't know what~"

"YOU AND RODERICH SHOULDN'T BE MARRIED!"

"Now that's just silly, Liz. Roddykins and I have been getting along all morning. Didn't you see our awesome flag? Or better yet, all the signs that say _Prustria_?"

"I HATE YOU!"

"I know." Gilbert turned and Germany sighed.

"Bruder, at least explain what you were thinking in not telling anyone what you were doing."

Gilbert looked at the struggling Hungarian and almost broke into laughter. Wait. He started to laugh and nodded, "sure. I got completely drunk last night and married Roderich on a whim. We went back to his place and up to his bedroom where we spent a good long time bumping awesome~"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Hungary struggled against Germany's hold on her and Ludwig glared at his brother.

"Are you going to divorce him?"

"Pfft, no! Why would I? I not only have a country again, I have his vital regions!"

"Bruder…"

Gilbert turned and started towards the stairs to his room when he felt something collide with his head. Damn, Ludwig had let go of her. Gilbert fell to the floor and passed out.


	5. He won't get bored

"I'm going to make him hurt so badly that he'll never say awesome again."

"Nein, leave him alone Hungary."

Elizaveta glared at him, "you must be joking Ludwig. He's being an ass to Roderich."

"Roderich is not a child. He can handle himself just fine."

"Really? Then how many times has Roderich called you to have you go pick Gilbert up because he was being inappropriate?"

Ludwig remained silent and Hungary nodded, "see? Gilbert's a menace. You need to force him to divorce Roderich!"

"While I appreciate the thought, Eliza, I will handle this on my own." Roderich set his key to the house on the coffee table and headed towards the hallway. Elizaveta followed after him, surprised that he had come into the house so soon.

"Roderich! You have to understand that he~"

"I know exactly what he's doing Eliza. Don't worry about it."

"How can I help but worry? You don't get it!"

Roderich kissed her cheek and headed down the stairs, "relax my dear. He won't be married to me for long."

Germany followed them and frowned, "what does that mean?"

Roderich stopped in front of Gilbert's bedroom door and smiled, "he will no doubt get bored of me fast enough. It's just a matter of a few days and he'll be moving his things back in and chasing after another country."

"Rod~"

"Shush, I'm going to pack his things up and carry them out to the car. Hungary, if you'll get me a cup of tea…"

She frowned, but nodded. As she hurried out of the room, Ludwig sat down in his brother's computer chair and watched Roderich pack his brother's things up. "Roderich… this won't work."

"Of course it will."

"Nein, you don't understand… Gilbert's not going to get bored."

"He will. It might take a week or so, but he will."

Germany shook his head and walked out of the room. Pulling the eavesdropping Italian with him as he headed upstairs to eat.

_**A/N: Reading reviews is like having pocky. It's awesome! **_


	6. Flashback und plans

(Flashback –Germany's POV)

**"Bruder?"**

**Gilbert straightened as he heard his brother come out of his bedroom. The German stood in the doorway and frowned. Prussia wiped at his face a bit and smirked, "Ludwig? W-what are you doing awake?"**

**"Are you okay?"**

**"Of course! I'm too awesome not to be."**

**Germany walked over and looked up at him in a stern frown. "then why is your face all wet?"**

**"Because I was in the rain."**

**"Liar. It hasn't rained in a month."**

**"Yeah? Whatever."**

**"Is this about that man that lives to the south? Roderich?"**

**Gilbert grabbed him and glared at him in anger, "don't. Don't say that name to me again unless you find out he's surrendered or some shit." Tears fell from his face again and Germany wiped at them in confusion. He was crying over the Austrian again. **

**"What news did you get?"**

**"Nothing."**

**"You shouldn't lie to me."**

**"Who says I'm lying?"**

**"I do. Tell me what news the messengers brought."**

**"Austria has… been taken down to the point that he's marrying Hungary…" He let go of Germany and Ludwig watched as he brother started to throw a fit. In his rage, he tossed an unlit lantern at the wall and watched it break. He ran his hands through his hair and continued in fury. "That prissy… aristocrat… has the gall to go running to that WITCH for protection… he doesn't GET IT! SCHEISSE! I'm right on his fucking BORDER! How is that so hard to find? Gott verdammt, he's always been bad with directions."**

**"Bruder~" He was the one who was threatening the Austrian…**

**"You know what? Who needs him! I have my awesome self! I don't need anyone! I'm happy alone!"**

**Ludwig sighed, "of course you are bruder…"**

**"Yeah, and you know what?"**

**"Hm?" Germany looked up from where he was cleaning and Gilbert grinned.**

**"I have an awesome bruder. Does he? Nope! I'm just too awesome for him to compete with! Kesesese~" **

**Germany nodded and finished cleaning, "alright. I'm going back to bed."**

**"Gute nacht Bruder."**

**"Gute nacht. ****Don't stay up too late. We may need our energy tomorrow."**

**"Ja…"**

**Germany shut the door and heard more smashing and more of his brother yelling that he didn't need the Austrian. He looked through the keyhole to the room and saw Gilbert slumped against a chair holding a beer and drinking it as fast as he physically could. If this had been the first time Gilbert had cried over Roderich, he would have gone and tried to comfort him, but this wasn't. This was time one hundred sixty two… that he had counted anyway. There may have been more.**

**"Scheisse… Roddy what are you thinking…?"**

**Ludwig headed towards his room and shook his head, Roderich obviously wasn't thinking of them…**

Roderich finished packing everything into the car and shut the trunk and side doors. Germany sat on the porch and shook his head, coming to after daydreaming a moment about the old days with Gilbert. "You don't know what you're getting into Roderich."

"Of course I do. I've been dealing with your thickheaded brother for years. I know I can handle him a couple of weeks. Think of it as a vacation from your brother."

"Austria…" Germany sighed, "just… don't hesitate to call when he gets to be too much."

"It won't be that bad. Gilbert will learn quickly that I won't stand for his mouth."

Germany didn't even comment. Roderich was about as naïve as Italy right now. The Austrian started his car and waved, "just send Gilbert home when he gets up."

"I will."

"Good afternoon then Ludwig."

He drove off and Hungary walked out of the house. She smiled coldly, "you better warn Gilbert… if he hurts Roderich, I'll kill him."

"You've said something to that effect already."

"Then you know that I'm serious." She smiled and headed down the steps, heading in the direction of her house. Germany turned, seeing his brother getting up finally and picked the former nation up by the scruff of his neck. He hauled him over to a chair in the kitchen and looked him in the eyes.

"Pfft, nice, West, did you already start to miss me? Geez, I haven't even left the house yet."

"You are not allowed to screw up your chance with Roderich."

Gilbert raised a brow in amusement. "That's it?"

Germany leaned closer and smiled menacingly, "nein, that is not it. If you screw up, I will be handing your journals over to France, Roderich, and America. I wonder how Alfred would feel if he knew that you wanted to threesome his brother, yourself and Roderich?"

"VERDAMMT! What the hell West!"

"I'll make sure to give Roderich the journal that has his wedding days in them."

"WEST! COME ON!"

"Then I'm sure Francis would enjoy the ones with Marie Antoinette's marriage to the French king. If I remember correctly, you were telling the French border that you wanted them to cut the king's head off for touching the Austrian princess…"

"West… BRUDER! GEEZ…When did you get so bloodthirsty?"

"Since you married someone on a whim for shits and giggles…"

Gilbert laughed a bit nervously and smirked, "I'm going to treat him fine. Can I get up now?"

"Nein, Roderich and Elizaveta are betting that you'll get bored of Austria and come home."

"WHAT! Pfft, Roddy just hasn't had my five meters enough yet."

"Nein, you're going to behave and let me help you prove them wrong."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and grinned, "where did this come from, West? You're not one to take on love lives."

"Bruder…"

"Fine, fine. You can 'help' me then… I guess. Whatever, it's not like this is going to make much of a difference anyway. I'm already married to him… Geez."

Germany relaxed a bit and hauled his brother upstairs.

"HEY!"

"First of all you're showering and brushing your hair out for once in your life. I expect you to brush your teeth too."

"You know beer is a good mouthwash."

Germany grabbed his whip on the way to the bathroom. "Only if you like being beaten East."

"What?"

"MOVE!"

Gilbert rushed into the bathroom and Germany critiqued his work. It was going to be a few hours before Roderich got Gilbert if he had his way.


	7. West und his most unawesome Crop

So apparently West had lost his mind. He was being super drill sergeant as he basically yelled at him for doing something less than awesomely. It was really annoying. He was currently brushing his surprisingly knotted hair. It was awesome. It didn't need brushing. Brushing hair was for girls… Of course, West didn't take that well either.

"A lot of men brush their hair. You always had me brush my hair."

"That's because you were like eight hundred years old and it gave me a chance to get at your bosses' vital regions. They were awesome by the way."

_WHACK!_

Ludwig hit him with that damn whip AGAIN before continuing on to yell at him.

"EAST! HURRY UP!"

"I'M GOING! Geez…" He could hardly wait to get the hell out of West's house. The guy was being completely insane. He finally got the knots out of his hair and West came in and handed him a bottle. "here, you can~"

"I'm drawing a line at brushing. Don't you think Roderich will figure it out if I walk in looking like you?"

"…You may have a point."

"Of course I do! I'm awesome that way."

West took the bottle back and Gilbert started to (because West was being an ass and would probably yell at him if he didn't) pack the dental and hair products up into a small box (again. West's idea). He froze as he felt West messing with his hair.

"What the hell?"

"It'll look better if you do something with it and it doesn't have to be the same way mine is…" Germany finished after a minute and Gilbert looked over at the mirror.

"Lame."

"It's 'awesome'."

"Pfft, don't use my word West. I look like I'm going to go file papers for you or something."

West bit his lip (obviously to hide a smirk, jerk…) and he thought for a minute before walking out of the bathroom… It was about time! Geez, the guy had been over him like a shadow for the whole freaking time he'd been in here. Gilbert was still shocked and bemused that West had opened the shower to yell at him for not showering right. Geez, what was he? Eight? He had been washing himself since before West had been born. He was AWESOME at it.

…of course…

He might have every once in a while forgot to condition his hair… that was probably because Italy was always bringing over that sissy smelling crap.

Pfft, and West uses it.

"What a pussy…"

WHACK!

"SCHEISSE! GOTT VERDAMMT WEST! Can't a guy get five seconds to himself?"

"Nein, not right now. You can do that all you want later."

"Pfft, I doubt Roderich is going to kick me out for hygiene issues. That would be completely~"

"Nein, maybe not for that, but I know the two of you and I know that you'll both get into an argument over something else after debating hygiene for a while; Then you'll try doing something inappropriate and then I'll have to come and get you."

"Paranoid."

"Intuitive."

"Insane."

WHACK!

"SCHEISSE!"

"Bruder, focus. I'm going to start the car so~"

"JA! LET'S GO! I NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS NIGHTMARE!" Gilbert started down the hallway when he felt something clothesline him. He fell onto his back and rubbed at his neck where Ludwig had hurt him. "OUCH!"

"Bruder, grab the last of your things from the spare bedroom from when you get drunk and get your toiletries before coming to the car."

"You could have just asked…"

Germany shook his head and headed out of the room, going down the hallway and disappearing at the stairs. Gilbert sulked for his neck's sake as he collected the last of his stuff and grabbed the boring box of crap (which was an AWESOME name for it, danke). He looked at the empty room. The whole room lacked any sign of his awesomeness ever being present… It was kinda sad in a way…

Pfft, nah. It was fine. He was going to litter his stuff about Roddy's place anyway… Wait… HIS place. Ja, it was his house now too.

With that in mind, Gilbert turned and headed down the stairs. He slipped his house key to West's into his pocket (in case of beer emergencies of course). Italy waved from the kitchen, "bye Gilbert!"

"Later Italy! Take care of West for me. I expect to see that you two are sleeping together every night!"

"Ve~ But don't we already?"

"Yeah, but try getting him to blush a bunch and start panting and crap… kiss him."

"Are you sure?" Italy looked a little concerned. "I don't think Germany will like panting…"

"Why do you think he has three dogs? Of course he loves panting! Just continually kiss him tonight… start on his face and then go lower on his person. If he says your name, then you know you're doing it right."

"…Okay!"

"Bye Italy!"

"Bye!"

Gilbert hopped down the steps as Germany waited patiently in the car. "Ready?"

"Geez, what is this? The escort? What? Am I taking Specs to a dance?" Germany frowned and Gilbert motioned at Germany's attire.

"I'm going to a meeting afterwards so I figured I would drive you."

"A meeting? What about Italy?"

"He's going to have Romano go since Romano is getting upset over some issues at the G8 meetings."

"Oh…"

"I've invited Austria to go with me."

"WHAT? And you were going to tell me when?"

Germany shrugged, "I wasn't going to tell you since I didn't deem it important for you to know."

"Geez, and what? I'm suppose to wait at the house while you to flirt with the other nations? Nein way. I'm going then."

"No you're not."

"COME ON! I represent East Germany and now fifty one percent of Austria. I have to go!"

"Fifty one?

"Ja, fifty one. I have the balls in the relationship obviously!"

Germany punched him in aggravation and kept his gaze focused on the road. They headed closer to Vienna and Gilbert rubbed his arm sullenly.

"That was stupid West."

"You asked for it."

"Talk about brotherly love…not."

"Bruder, you can't go around saying that kind of thing and expect to have a good relationship with him. What would you do if Ivan went around telling people that your five meters was five centimeters?"

"I would kill him!"

Germany sighed, "I suppose that's my point…"

"…Fine, so I won't say I have the balls in our relationship…"

"Danke."

"Even though I do."

"Gilbert…nein."

"Hm?"

"Nevermind…"

"Awesome."

They pulled up to Roderich's house and parked. Germany got out and started towards the house as Gilbert grabbed the last of his things and walked up to the door. Germany knocked on the door loudly.

"IT'S OPEN! COME IN!"

Ludwig opened the door and they both entered the house. They looked around the foyer for a minute before hearing Roderich again.

"I'm in the kitchen!"

Germany took the lead as they headed towards the back of the house and found the nation up to his elbows in some kind of dough. Gilbert smirked as he saw Gilbird taking residence in the aristocrat's hair. "Awesome…"

"Germany. I'll be just another few minutes if you don't mind."

Gilbert answered before West could open his mouth. "Of course he doesn't mind! I have to get changed anyway."

"Hm?"

"I'm obviously going too."

Roderich frowned and looked at Germany in question. Ludwig sighed, "he is determined to go and he does have a claim on both our countries."

Gilbert pinched Germany's cheek playfully, "aww, West. It's alright. I'm sure that everything will go fine. I'll make sure to beat your bullies up for ya."

"Gilbert… Take your hand off my face…"

Roderich shook his head and started to break the dough into pieces, dipping them into some kind of flavoring before putting them onto a pan. "Behave, both of you."

Gilbird chirped in agreement before settling back down to sleep again. Gilbert grinned for a second before going into mock outrage, "GILBIRD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TAKE MY SIDE!"

Gilbird didn't even glance over and instead snuggled deeper into Roderich's hair and further messed it up. Roderich raised a brow. "He's been sitting up there for a while. I'm getting a little concerned."

"Nah, he just enjoys being on people's heads. He's got an ego that way."

"Like his master no doubt…"

Gilbert looked over at West and narrowed his eyes a bit as in 'see? I'm being nice and he's getting all prissy on me.' Germany sighed, "Gilbert, maybe you should sit this meeting out and unpack your belongings."

"What? No way!"

"East…" Germany put a hand near his pocket and Gilbert rolled his eyes. As if West would do that in front of Roderich.

"Fine, whatever. I would probably just fall asleep anyway."

Roderich set the timer and smiled faintly in relief as he washed his hands off and unrolled his sleeves. "Gute, I would be rather disappointed if I made it home late to take these out of the oven. Just take the food out if the timer goes off when I'm not home. The beignet would be ruined if no one took them out."

"Awesome! Beignet!"

"They're a new recipe. Anyway, I'll just grab my coat then Germany and we'll be on our way."

"Of course."

Roderich stopped short when he reached Gilbert and lifted the sleeping Gilbird out of his hair. "Here."

"You could have just let him continue sleeping."

"I'm sure he would prefer to stay here with you."

Roderich turned and walked after Germany and Gilbert listened as he heard the car doors slam shut and the motor start. The car drove off and Gilbert pet his awesome chick as he looked around the house. West was so annoying. He would have behaved at the meeting… besides a couple gropes but honestly, could you blame a guy?


	8. World Meeting

**Again Gilbert was gone. Germany looked around the buffet as the happy couple on the other side of the area thanked people for coming. Gilbert had disappeared when Roderich had said 'I do'. **

** Germany walked along the side of the house and over to where the road was. Gilbert was sitting on a nearby fence petting his chick. His face bright red and shiny from no doubt being furious. **

** "Bruder?"**

** "West? Why aren't you with **_**them**_**," he spat the word with as much venom as he could muster.**

** "What are you doing over here instead of with the others?"**

** "What do you think? I'm too awesome for this kind of thing. Gilbird agreed with me so we left the stupid twosome to be retarded together."**

** "Bruder?"**

** "Yeah, Gilbird and I were thinking of how awesome it would be to go invading here again. We're thinking this time that we'll force the prissy aristocrat to become our maid. Yep, Gilbird has promised me to crap on the guy's head for me a couple times just so he understands what he did."**

** "And what would that be?" Germany sat down on the fence and it wobbled a bit. Gilbert remained oblivious to the movement and smirked. **

** "He was a dummkopf and married that witch instead of asking me to help him. It's alright though. Again, Gilbird and I are plotting."**

** "Bruder. I think you need to realize that invading Austria isn't a good idea." **

** "Hm? Of course it is! He's~"**

** "He's got nothing that we can't get."**

** Gilbert went silent and stared at the ground. "he has something that we can't get…"**

** "Hm? What's that?"**

** Gilbert remained silent and he sniffed a bit loudly before standing up and putting Gilbird on his head, "well enough of this. We have an invasion to plan and aristocrats to punish. Let's go Gilbird."**

** "Chirp!"**

** Germany watched as Prussia walked off towards home with his chirping bird flying about him. He shook his head as Gilbert vanished, he was hopeless.**

"Germany? Germany, you might want to come back to reality now." Germany shook himself back to the present and looked around the room. Austria nudged him a bit and passed his finished notes over as Alfred started to lecture.

"You missed Arthur's lecture, are you alright?"

"Fine, I was just thinking."

Roderich frowned, "should I even ask?"

"Nein."

"Alright then…" Roderich returned his attention to the speaker and Ludwig started to copy down the notes in a hurried but neat manner. He returned Austria's notes as France stood up and smiled.

"Bon soir! So I just have one question that I believe should be asked since we are able to… Roderich? When did you start sleeping with Gilbert?"

_**A/N: Muahaha~! It's short! **_


	9. He didn't kiss you did he?

Roderich sighed and looked over at France in exasperation, "who said I was sleeping with him?"

"You must have if you are changing your country's name and have changed your last name to Beilschmidt."

"He what?" England gaped.

Alfred laughed, "cool."

Roderich kept his composure and looked over at France calmly, "I may have done those things but my business with Gilbert is just that. My business with Gilbert. I see no need for details of my personal life to be shared in a meeting that is supposed to be more focused on the world issues and problems."

Germany and England nodded and Russia sat up a bit more. "I don't know… I would like to know what you are doing."

"Merci beaucoupe Russe!"

Austria looked over at the smiling nation and felt the hairs stand on the back of his head, "Nein. I have a relationship with him. Let's leave it at that."

"I thought you did not like him Roderich."

"Times change and so do feelings."

"So that means you are sleeping with him?"

Roderich cut France a look, "it means what it means, Francis. Can we continue with more important issues?"

England nodded, "why don't you talk about that issue over near the Pyrenees Francis? I heard you were having some issues last week…"

Germany jotted a note down onto a clean page and passed it over to Roderich. The aristocrat looked at the note briefly before writing something down and passing it back.

_I find their question to be inappropriate for public consumption. The fact that I am now married to the deviant is enough._

Ludwig frowned at the word deviant and quickly wrote down an inquiry before passing the page back to Roderich. A minute later the paper came back.

_He does misbehave whenever he gets the chance and is always going after my vital regions. I was quite out of my mind the other night. Besides, it was only a matter of time until Gilbert ended up doing something beyond foolish. _

Ludwig paused and frowned as he wrote a new message: _Roderich, I know you may not like my brother, but he's told me he wants your relationship to work out and he is going to try to be better._

Ludwig passed the page over and Roderich blinked in surprise and looked up at him in question. Germany nodded at him, his face stoic. It wouldn't be for another few minutes before Roderich finally wrote something down and returned the page.

_I suppose if he is trying to change, then it would be to everyone's advantage for me to attempt to have our relationship work out. Very well then, I will do my best to keep our rapidly progressed relationship together. _

~.~

Gilbert stood in front of the mirror in the foyer and frowned at his reflection. Maybe he should have dressed up… nah. That would have been boring and no doubt Roderich would figure out that something was up sooner.

He heard Gilbird chirp from the window above the door and looked over as he heard a car coming up the drive. He grinned and looked over towards the kitchen. Awesome. This was going to be so awesome.

"Danke for inviting me to the meeting, Germany. It was better that we got the questions about Gilbert and I out of the way before the rumors spread further."

"I'm sure it wouldn't have gotten that bad."

"I don't trust France not to be gossiping."

"Would you believe him?"

"If it were about someone of whom he was friends with?... nein, I suppose not."

"Gute nacht Roderich."

"Gute nacht." Roderich opened the door and Gilbert smirked from where he was standing, one eyebrow arched up in humor.

"What was that? It sounds like you two went on a date or something and West was walking you up to the door… He didn't kiss you did he?"

Roderich sighed as he hung up his coat, "geuten abend Gilbert. Did you get my beignet out of the oven?"

"Yeah, they were done about a half hour ago. Can you answer my question now?"

"Nein, he did not kiss me. That would have been inappropriate given the circumstances."

"Hm? Oh, yeah! He's your brother too now, isn't he?" Gilbert smirked and Roderich took his shoes off and set them near the door.

"Ja. It would appear so. Anyway, what have you been doing while I was gone?"

"Nothing. I was awesomely typing on my blog for a while, awesomely playing cards with Gilbird, awesomely laying on the couch in the piano room, awesomely~"

"Did you unpack your things?"

"Nope."

Roderich frowned, "you loafed around but didn't unpack?"

"I didn't loaf around. I did~"

"Ja, I was listening. You did everything awesomely." He sighed and rubbed at the start of a terrible headache. "I'm going to get ready for bed then…"

"WAIT!"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to check your beignet?"

"Warum? You said you got them out. If so, then there is no need for me to do anything further to them. I'm assuming since you got here at around seven that you already had dinner and I fed Gilbird and myself. I don't see reason for me to enter my own kitchen."

"Maybe there's something that I want you to see…"

Roderich went against his better judgment and headed back towards the kitchen. He was closely followed by the Prussian and opened the kitchen door to find the kitchen about the same as always. He looked around for a second and realized what was different. "You did the dishes and put them away."

"Yep."

"Gute, danke for saving me the time."

"Yeah, I figured if you didn't have to them to do then we could do something awesome." Roderich could almost feel the Prussian's gaze on him as he faced his kitchen.

"I suppose that I will have time to devote to something else."

"I hope you know it still freaking hurts to sit."

Roderich couldn't hold back the faint smile from appearing on his face. "I'm sure it will stop hurting eventually."

_**A/N: This better have shown up or I will be one irked writer. Review to let me know it showed up for you all.**_


	10. Jasmine and Phone Calls

He walked away and Gilbert followed after him. He pulled Roderich to a stop and brilliantly said the first awesome thing to pop into his head. "Gilbird missed you."

"What?"

"Gilbird missed you."

The Austrian stared at him for a second before sighing. He shut his eyes for a second as if in reluctance and moved forward so suddenly that Gilbert didn't even see it coming. He kissed him chastely and stepped back. "That's nice Gilbert. I missed him too then I suppose… I'm going to bed."

He walked away and Gilbert stared after him. What in the… Was that supposed to be a double meaning or something? He grinned and hurried after the nation to find him in the upstairs bathroom.

Gilbert pealed out of his clothes and started to get into bed when his phone buzzed. Confused as to who would be interrupting his awesome time with Roderich, Gilbert flipped his phone open and skimmed through the text.

**Don't even think of forcing urself into Rod's bed 2nite. Go sleep n te guest room.**

"What the hell?" Gilbert looked out the window and found his phone buzzing again.

**And don't give Italy more ideas. He won't leave me alone.**

Pfft, awesome. Gilbert tossed his phone aside and started to get in bed when his ringtone went off. Worried for Roderich hearing it and thus his plans being ruined, Gilbert answered, "I swear to Gott, I personally am going to kill you if~"

"Get out of his room, Gilbert."

"West~"

"GO!" In the background, Gilbert could hear Italy calling for Germany to come out of the closet. He laughed and carefully took his stuff and left the room so as not to get Specs suspicious.

"Come on! I'm already married to him!"

"Bruder, think of it this way, you want sex, right?"

"Pfft, ja."

"You and Roderich are getting along right?"

"Ja…"

"So if he thinks that you are behaving, but don't want any… and then you keep unknowingly showing off yourself to him without gloating… eventually…"

Gilbert waited. "Eventually what? Come on! That sounded awesome!"

"Eventually he'll come running after you."

"No way! That's awesome! Why didn't I think of that?"

"But Bruder, you have to remember~"

"I can't wait. I'm going to be shirtless all week and I'll~"

"BRUDER!"

"What?"

"You have to stop gloating and saying how awesome you are. If you wanna do that, you have to be suave about things. That means you sleep in your own bed away from him and you not invade his vital regions. No touching him in an inappropriate way, no innuendos, and no gestures towards any sexual nature."

"Aww~ West, that's boring!"

"Do you want him running after you?"

"Well, ja. It would be awesome."

"It'll be worth the trouble… Can you tell Italy to stop?"

"Hm? What's he doing?"

"He's trying to invade my vital regions and sex me up."

Gilbert could tell he was blushing as he said this, "ja, give me to him." He snickered as he listened to his bruder open the closet door and hand the phone over to Feliciano. "Hey Feli?"

"Gil! I did just as~"

"I know. Awesome job, but you did one thing wrong."

"Hm? Oh no! What did I do?"

"You stopped when he told you to."

"But he was~"

"I know! Listen, just apologize and look all innocent like you always do. Then when he is finally lying around and going to sleep, just slowly, without saying anything, lay against him and fall asleep. In the morning, try that stuff I told you to do again except this time DON'T STOP!"

"Don't stop what?" Gilbert froze as he heard Roderich speak. The nation was standing right behind him with the shower still running. Gilbert looked over his shoulder and felt himself get hard at the sight of the Austrian soaking wet, no glasses, and covered in only a towel around his waist. Heilig Scheisse. That was the most astounding sight of all time…

"Gilbert?"

"I'm still here Italy." Gilbert forced himself to focus on the phone, "like I was saying. Just don't stop okay?"

"Okay!"

"Nacht Feli!"

"Night Gilgil!"

Gilbert hung up and looked over at Roderich. "Problem showering?"

"Nein, I just forgot to grab the new conditioner that I had bought today. I was just going to get it."

"Where is it?"

"In the foyer, I left it in there when I got a call this afternoon."

"I'll go get it. You have to be getting cold."

"I'm fine."

"You soaking wet and that can't be good for the wood floors."

Roderich bit his lip, "you have a point… Very well then, I'll leave it to you to get the bottle."

Gilbert nodded and headed down the stairs. He looked around the foyer and finally saw the bottle sitting on the small side table with a few other things. He looked at the things and blinked.

The conditioner wasn't the only thing Roderich had bought. He'd bought a bottle of lube, a pair of handcuffs, condoms, and… was that a crop? Gilbert lifted the thing and snorted a bit as he held it up to the light. It was obviously an expensive one. It made West's one look worn…

Pfft, that was awesome.

Specs was expecting them to have sex. Well…

He was still going to follow West's plan. Yep, he set down the crop and picked up Roderich's conditioner. He headed towards the stairs and flicked the cap open, taking the chance to take a whiff. He froze. Did that smell like…

Was that jasmine?

Gilbert looked at the label and laughed. It was! He snickered and closed the cap as he ascended onto the second floor and over to the master bedroom. "Roderich!"

"Coming."

He opened the door a bit and Gilbert handed him the bottle before walking off. He could feel the Austrian's gaze on him as he opened the door to the guest room and walked inside. He stripped into nothing and climbed into bed. He drifted off to sleep rather quickly.

_**A/N: Kinky Austria? …no, that couldn't ever happen…? **_


	11. He fell asleep?

Roderich stood in complete shock as the Prussian went to the guest room and shut the door without a word. He waited a minute before closing and locking the bedroom door. The lock was just in case…

Roderich hurried to the shower and finished his bathing up before getting out and getting into something comfortable. He slipped out of his room quietly and down the stairs to grab his other purchases. He carried them upstairs and almost could sense the former nation.

Almost.

He opened his room and blinked when he found it empty. Dumbfounded, Roderich looked outside of his room and walked quietly over to the Prussian's new room. He tried the door and opened it to find that Gilbert was fast asleep.

Well then…

Roderich shut the door behind him and curled up under the covers with Gilbert. He fell asleep, his plans laid in place, just waiting for Gilbert to go for the bait.

~.~

Gilbert woke up to someone curled up against him. He sighed in content and opened his eyes to look down and see a brown mane against his shoulder. Roderich had followed him into the guest room?

He smirked and went to pet the nation. Just as he would have pet him, Gilbert stopped himself. Nein, if he could get Roderich to follow him in here on the first night. What else could he get the nation to do?

Gilbert slid out from under the nation and headed towards the door, grabbing what he assumed were clean clothes as he exited the room. He walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Gilbert started to make Roderich's tea and flipped open his fully charged laptop.

He was typing up on his blog as Roderich walked in. The nation looked completely submissive this morning. His shirt (the only thing he was wearing) was wrinkled, his hair was messed up, he was rubbing his eyes, and to the rest of the world, he must have looked like he had gotten laid.

Gilbert glanced up at him and pointed over at the stove, "I already started you up some tea. I'm assuming you wanted earl grey with two sugars as usual."

"…Ja… How did you~"

"It was what you had yesterday."

"Oh…" Roderich poured himself a cup and sat down across from him, plopping his sugars into the tea and stirring languidly. "Is there anything interesting on the web this morning?"

"Nope, but I updated my facebook."

"Your what?"

"Facebook?" Gilbert looked over his monitor and gaped, "you've never heard of Facebook?"

"Nein…"

"Oh geez, no wonder I couldn't find your page. What's your email address?"

"Warum?"

"I'm going to make you a Facebook."

"Why do I need a Facebook?"

"Everyone has a Facebook! I'm friends with all the nations! Even Ivan and Arthur have pages. Geez, I'm surprised Liz didn't make you one."

"Gilbert, I have more important things to do then get onto some online community page when all I have to do is call the others to find out what is happening."

"Ja, but sometimes you can find out crap before you would in real life by looking here on Facebook, plus you can have conversations without worrying about finding the time to contact them. What's your email?"

Roderich sighed, "I never felt the need to have one besides the required mailbox for the world conferences."

"Really?" Gilbert gaped at him, "I can't believe this! You never got an email? Hold on…" He started to get onto another site and Roderich moved his chair over next to Roderich in curiosity. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm going to make you an email account."

Roderich watched him start to make him an email account, "my address is~"

"I know."

"Then my birthday is~"

"I know, the twenty-sixth of October."

Roderich went quiet for a minute before Gilbert looked over at him, "what do you want the password to be?"

"Here." He motioned for the laptop and Gilbert pushed it over. Roderich paused as he got the keyboard before typing in pianovirtuoso.

"Roderich, that is obvious! You need to think of something easy to remember, but hard for others to guess."

"What would you have me write then?"

"Um… OH! You should make it sexydummkopf!"

"What?" Roderich looked at him with one brow raised.

"It's easy to remember and I doubt anyone would suspect you to write sexy as part of a password for anything."

"You have a point…"

Gilbert bit back his other comment and nodded.

Roderich typed it in and finished making his email account. "Well then, I suppose we're done with that."

"We can make your Facebook now."

"I suppose…"

Gilbert minimized the window to Roderich's email and pulled up Facebook. He typed in the usual information and made Roderich's email most the way. He paused at the password part. "You want the password to be the same as your email account?"

"Sure…"

Gilbert typed it in and pulled up Roderich's final page. "Awesome. It's done. Cool, now I just need to add everyone to your page."

Roderich just started to get breakfast as he worked. The kitchen was silent besides the sound of typing and the sound of the clock. Roderich set a plate of rolls onto the table and the beignet. They ate quietly and watched Gilbert work on adding everyone to the aristocrat's page. They paused on Hungary's page in shock.

"That's just sick…"

"Are you sure this is Eliza's page?"

"It says Hungary and says she divorced you a long time ago. This is her page… It's disgusting."

Roderich shook his head at the pictures of several nations in compromising positions with other nations and looked at Gilbert, "can you just…"

"I'm already leaving her page. Geez, that was just messed up."

"It was…"

They both shivered a bit and Gilbert returned to the home page. He stood up and stretched, "Well, I'm going to take a shower."

"Fine."

Gilbert walked out of the room and Roderich looked after him. That was it? No innuendos? No groping? No recommendations for him to join? What was this? Roderich sat down in front of the computer and saw that Gilbert had made a mistake on his page. He went to the relationship status and moved it over to married. He flipped through the names until he reached Gilbert's and clicked on the save button before logging out and turning off Gilbert's computer. He stood up and started to clean up his dishes.


	12. Fail

Gilbert stopped as his phone started to buzz. He flipped it open and read through the message.

**Roderich Edelstein has requested to add you as husband. Confirm/Ignore**

Well, that was pretty awesome. He clicked on confirm before shutting his phone and turning on the shower. He started to shower when he heard his phone start to ring. "Scheisse…" He opened the door to the shower and picked his phone up, leaning out of the shower so as not to get it wet. "Hello?"

"Gilbert, don't give Feliciano ideas."

"Geez, West. I'm trying to shower!"

"Ja, make sure to get everywhere. That includes conditioning your hair as well as shampoo. Also, scrub your back twice. I noticed yesterday that when you shower you miss spots that are only gotten at if you scrub twice."

"Gott West! Shush! I was showering before you were born!"

"Gott save the souls that suffered before I came along."

"HEY!"

"Make sure you brush and fix up your hair. You looked decent with it gelled a bit."

"Gee thanks West, would you like to come over and do my hair for me before we do our nails?"

"Bruder… I will come over there if I have to…"

"Gott verdammt. Nein! I can do it myself!"

"Gute, then hurry up and do it then."

Gilbert hung up on Germany and returned to his shower. Gott, the guy was annoying as hell. As if he couldn't fix his own hair up. What was wrong with it anyway? Sure he never really ever brushed it and left it to fend for itself for a few days at a time…

What didn't hurt him shouldn't bother anyone else.

He stepped out of the shower finally after what seemed like forever scrubbing and picked up a towel from under the sink. It was a nice large one too. He grinned as he managed to towel himself off and his hair with one towel. Nice!

He pulled his boring box of crap over and pulled out all the crap that West was nagging about for him to use. He did brush his teeth; that one West was exaggerating about. It was nasty not too. He'd seen Alfred's old founding fathers… Honestly, no wonder there were so many dentists there… He started to brush his teeth and attempt at brushing his hair. He frowned as he hit a knot and almost spat out his toothbrush. What the hell? He'd spent forever getting them out yesterday! How in the world could there be another one already? SCHEISSE!

Gilbert let go of his toothbrush and used both hands to fight the knot. He winced at how painful it was and tugged harder. The brush came flying forward and it hit the mirror with a loud thunk. Gilbert cursed and finished brushing his teeth before picking the damn brush up again and going after that knot. His past result came along with him hitting his leg against the sink.

"SCHEISSE!"

He glanced over at the door before taking up the brush and setting it directly over the knot. He smashed the brush down over the knot and tugged, wincing in pain as the damn knot refused to budge. He turned as he tugged and ended up falling over onto the floor.

He rolled over in pain as his knee that he'd pounded against the sink started to throb in extreme pain. He cursed continuously and lay on his side, the brush still in his hair. He pulled at it and found it staying in place. Great, now he had a brush stuck in his hair. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

"Gilbert? Are you okay?" Roderich opened the door and blushed as he saw that Gilbert was completely undressed. "Sorry, I didn't realize that you were… I'll just come back later then…" He started to leave when he saw the brush dangling in Gilbert's hair.

"Don't worry about it Roddy…" It's not like I have anything to hide. You've already come in during my moment of failure.

_**A/N: -eating pancakes- Yay for "Fail"schmidt moments! (^-^)/ **_

_**I dub thy reviewers as the Gods and Goddesses of Continuation. You are the reason for updates. Danke.**_


	13. Hair Gel

Roderich had heard the commotion while feeding Gilbird in the kitchen. Who could miss the incessant stream of curses that had been coming from upstairs? Knowing that the shower had been off for a while, he'd gone up to investigate. He hadn't expected this…

Gilbert was laying on the floor, holding onto his knee as if it were in pain. A hairbrush was apparently stuck in his hair. The thing was dangling over the Prussian's face and he didn't look pleased. Gilbert was completely undressed and it didn't look like he'd brought his clothes with him.

"Do you want me to help get that out of your hair?"

"I can get it." Gilbert grabbed the brush with both hands and tugged, grimacing as if it were stuck in his hair very badly. His grip on the brush slipped and he ended up slamming his hands down on his knees. Gilbert cursed loudly and Roderich sighed. Of course Gilbert would no doubt be at his hair all day until he either ripped his hair out or the brush broke.

"Here," Roderich pulled open a drawer and pulled out a comb. He pulled a reluctant Prussian over to the toilet and set the lid down so he could sit. He forced the nation to sit in between his legs (silence…) and started to brush around where the brush was firmly placed. Gilbert blushed and looked at the floor as he worked.

There were very few knots in Gilbert's hair. It took only a minute to comb through the hair until he was left with only the brush. He carefully moved from the outermost part of the tangle and worked his way in, lifting the brush to get around the bristles. He set the brush on the counter and focused his work onto the terrible knot that had come to be in Gilbert's hair. The knot was a terrible one. He frowned as he got the last of it out and saw the source of the trouble. He looked at the brown gunk and shook his head. He was not going to ask. Whatever it was, it had been there a while.

He looked at Gilbert's hair and frowned deeper. Gilbert's hair was completely clean. Heck, it was even look quite soft and smooth today. Without thinking, he ran a hand through the head of silver hair and smiled a bit. It was incredibly soft. He ran both his hands through Gilbert's hair and relaxed. He ended up all out petting the former nation as he waited patiently for him to finish combing his hair.

Roderich must have sat there petting him for a long time. "Roddy? Did you get it out?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, it's out."

"Gute." Gilbert pulled away and Roderich pouted a bit at the loss of his latest entertainment. He shook his head and stood up. Enough, he had been improper enough to interrupt the other's time in the bathroom. He was still completely nude!

"I'll just get started on work then…" Roderich walked out of the bathroom and hurried down to the music room. He sat in front of the piano and started to play immediately. He shut his eyes to the image of Gilbert sitting in between his legs and tried to deny the enduring feel of Gilbert's hair in his hands. He was not attracted to Gilbert. He was just waiting for Gilbert to get bored and go away. It would be just a week or so.

~.~

Gilbert watched the nation go running out of the room as if the plague were after him and grinned a bit. He had known that Roderich had gotten the brush out of his hair within the first couple minutes. It was when he had started to pet him that Gilbert had had to stop himself from turning and telling him where else he could pet. Roddy was in such denial. It was alright though, he was coming along nicely.

He should have known that Roderich would get a kick out of helping him with his hair. Geez, if he had known, he would have made a knot for the Austrian to remove. He gelling his hair a bit and headed to his room to don some clothing.

Roderich was pretty awesome in getting that brush out. He had found it pretty damn seductive sitting naked on the floor in between Roderich's legs. His glances upward when Roderich had tilted his head up and the look on Roderich's face as he focused had been hot as hell. He had to keep the towel close to his crotch to keep the nation from realizing how much he was turning him on.

Yeah, but that would not last forever either. He was getting somewhere at least though. Whether Roderich wanted to admit it or not, he had some feelings for him. It was just a matter of how to Roderich to admit it.

Gilbert pulled on some clothes and headed downstairs. He heard Roderich hard at work on the piano. No doubt he was trying to work off his feelings for him… Hmm…

He headed back upstairs and grabbed the bottle of hair gel from the counter. He washed the stuff he already had in out before quickly toweling his hair a bit and running down. He walked as calmly as he could into the music room and sat down on the floor next to the piano bench.

"Gilbert? You know I have a couch over there."

"I know, but I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Can you gel my hair a bit for me? I can't get the back very well and I hate going without it."

Roderich blinked in surprise and looked over at him holding the bottle. "I… suppose… if you really find it that necessary…"

"Danke." He handed the bottle to Roderich and turned, giving Roderich full access to his head. If Roderich liked touching his hair, then who was he to deny the Austrian the chance? He could grin, his plan was so awesome. As soon as Roderich touched him, he knew he had gotten past the first wall defending Roderich's feelings. He was getting close.

_Watch out Roddykins, I'm going to be at your heart before you can realize what's happening…_


	14. Call Me If You Need ANY Help

Roderich started to gel Prussia's hair and curse himself mentally. He was enjoying this. He _liked_ running his hands through Gilbert's hair. He might as well admit it. There was nothing wrong with liking someone else's hair more than your own. It was a completely natural thing to do.

He could see why Gilbert would like the gel too. Maybe Germany had recommended it to him. It was a good idea. The gel seemed to help soften his hair further…

Good lord, he was mentally praising Gilbert for his hair…

He hurried to finish up and pulled his now gel covered hands away. "Done."

"Danke… I hate when I miss the back."

Roderich nodded and stood up to go wash his hands off. Gilbert headed over to his couch and plopped down in content. How one could act so calmly… he was about as relaxed as deer in headlights.

Roderich shook his head and went to the kitchen, washing his hands off and returning to the music room with a beer and a cup of tea. He set the beer down near Gilbert and sat down to play piano.

As soon as his hands took position for the first song, Roderich could almost feel that something had gone terribly wrong. He just couldn't tell what…

~.~

Gilbert smirked as he listened to Roderich begin to play what was probably his absolute favorite song. He picked up his unnecessarily delivered beer and he left the room only for a moment to grab his laptop.

He returned as fast as physically possible and sat back down. He turned his computer on and waited listening to Roderich's composition from a long time ago. It was something Roderich had made himself around the time just before the war of Austrian Succession. Gilbert remembered hearing it a few days before Fritz had informed him that they would be invading.

Yeah, good times…

Gilbert was pretty much in heaven at this point. He was in an awesome mood, he had access to beer that only he alone would be most likely drinking, he had vast amounts of sweets available for him, and best of all he had Roderich.

Yep, he could take Specs at this point and the prissy aristocrat would probably give in to him. He could tell already. His hair was just the tip of the very large, very awesome iceberg. It had just been the realization point for Roderich.

The musician himself seemed a bit on edge. He was frowning more and more as he played. His hands moving a bit more than necessary, he was shaking. Gilbert held in a smirk at the realization. Roderich Edelstein… Nein, Roderich _Beilschmidt_ was shaking. He was going to have to either screw up soon or stop playing piano.

Sure enough, Roderich stopped playing and Gilbert took another swig of his beer before setting his laptop on the coffee table and frowning. He looked over at Roderich in concern, "are you alright, Roddy?"

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Sure Specs."

"And that."

"Fine. You alright, _Roderich?_"

The aristocrat shivered harder and held onto to the piano. He shook his head. "I'm fine… I think I need some air…"

Gilbert leaned back and smiled fondly over at him, "_ja, you look a bit flushed mein prinzen. You should go get some fresh air. Don't hesitate to call me if you need me for anything._"

Roderich hurried out of the room and Gilbert smirked evilly. He was loving what a reaction his thicker accent had on Roderich. It was like Roddy was getting hard just listening. He wouldn't use it too often though. Nein, then he might get used to it…

"Chirp!"

"Gilbird! Hey buddy, aren't you going to watch over Roddy?" Gilbird landed on his head and chirped a bit before settling in and going to sleep. "Eh, I'm sure he'll be fine too. He's just working out some sexual tension. I'm sure he'll come around."

_**A/N: I love stalking the reviews page. XD**_


	15. A Walk und some thoughts

Roderich grabbed his coat and headed out of his own house. He started at a brisk pace down the street and didn't dare look behind him. What was wrong with him? He was not one to deny that he was bisexual. He found several people to be attractive. He had always been one to accept things for what they were as well, but this…

This was insane.

He must be losing his mind to be falling for Gilbert. The man was a complete scoundrel. He was supposed to be getting bored. He was supposed to be trying to do something that would cause him to call up his brother and force him out of the house. Gilbert was doing the exact opposite.

He was helping him get things done. He was getting himself into small issues that Roderich found himself helping him out of. Roderich could still feel Gilbert's hair, damn. He was in love with him. It was very obvious.

He turned the corner and looked over the Viennese marketplace. It was as lively as ever. It seemed to have gotten a lot more energy than usual. Families were everywhere in the area. Roderich watched the area with a bit of an interest. Everything seemed to have improved with the recent marriage.

Maybe he was just being a bit dramatic over the whole situation. Although the whole thing had started with a bit of an extreme circumstance, he could see this working out. Hell, maybe he and Gilbert could…

_I don't have to worry about being fucked by you and as for nothing in common… I'm sure I can change your mind about that._

Roderich shook his head at the memory of Gilbert's comment. He needed to work a few things out before he allowed himself to fall too far for the nation. Even if it was too late to stop himself from falling, he could at least cushion the blow.

Yes, he would just have to set some things straight between himself and Gilbert…


	16. Hungarian Visit

It was about a week since the marriage had taken place and Gilbert was in heaven. It was awesome living with Roderich. He never got yelled at! Where West had always yelled at him, Roderich just took care of whatever he needed done himself or he just had one of his house workers do it for him.

Gilbert loved the free time too. He could go out to drink with Francis and Antonio then come back and find that Roderich had saved him some dinner. Yep, how awesome was that! He never had to worry about finding something to eat.

Roderich was actually sleeping with him every night too. He didn't care whether he was drunk or not either! He would simply wake up a bit to ask him if he was alright, Gilbert would say of course, then Roderich would snuggle right up against him and drift back off to sleep. It was perfect!

Gilbert headed out of the bathroom and finished buttoning up his pants as he walked into the kitchen.

"Gilbert…"

Gilbert felt his insides turn to ice as he looked up to find Liz sitting at the table. She held a mug in one hand and her frying pan was thankfully missing from the scene. "Where's Specs?"

"Roderich went out to the market. He forgot something yesterday."

"Oh…what are you still doing here then?"

"Waiting to talk to you…you're still here…"

"…Okay, it was nice talking to you. Get the fuck out of my house."

Hungary propped her feet up on the table and Gilbert glared at her. She smiled coldly at him, "mhmm… So you and Roderich… I want details…"

"What do you want me to say? I'm fucking him in the house you used to live with him in. Anything else you wanna know before I kick you out?"

She was very good at holding in her anger as she continued to watch him, "I want to know when you're going to fuck him next time. I want pictures and since I just finished putting in new cameras I think it would be an energy saver if you just~"

"What the fuck! Leave us alone Liz! Gott verdammt, you gay loving freak!"

"HEY! IT'S ONLY APPROPRIATE IF YOU JUST TELL ME~"

"GET OUT!"

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME~"

"OUT!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"QUIET!" They both stopped as Roderich walked in and glared at them both, "I could hear you both down the street!"

"Sorry Roderich dear. I was just having a bit of a debate with Gilbert here." She smiled sweetly as she lowered her feet to the floor quickly and returned to holding her mug.

"I'm sure it was an intelligent conversation…" Roderich walked over to the stove and lifted the lid of his latest dish. He measured something out of a bottle and poured it in before turning the stove up higher.

Gilbert sat down on the other side of the table and grabbed a roll. He watched Hungary carefully as she started to talk to Roderich again.

"So Roderich, I took your advice and gave those papers to my country's national orchestra and they've improved exponentially. I've been so impressed with them. You must come and see a performance!"

"I'm glad they improved. It was quite disappointing when we went the other month and they were making amateur mistakes on a simple piece of music."

Gilbert didn't miss the flash of hurt at Roderich's comment in Hungary's eyes as she nodded, "well, you should come by and we'll go watch them play. They were quite upset to find that their favorite musician found them to be average."

Roderich started to mix his pot of whatever recipe he was making, "I believe I said I found them to be mediocre not average."

Hungary shut her eyes a second and smiled broadly, "I wanted to make them feel somewhat okay after the horrible reviews."

"You shouldn't lie, Eliza…"

"Oh shush. You would never say such a thing to your musicians."

Roderich moved to grab something from the cupboard and started to measure again, "I tell my orchestra exactly my thoughts of them constantly. I even force some to practice overnight when they perform badly enough. It's insulting to them and the musical composition when they screw up."

Hungary frowned a bit, "surely you wouldn't get after someone very close to you."

"It doesn't matter what relationship one has with their fellow musicians, when a composition is done incorrectly, a person cannot let their passions or emotions get the better of them. The person responsible for the mistake must pay for it."

Gilbert sat back and enjoyed the moment as Hungary was stunned into silence, "so say if I was playing Beethoven and I made a mistake on one note~"

"I would immediately stop you and correct your mistake," Roderich replied without even looking away from his cooking.

Liz was not impressed with the way this was turning out. She balled her hands up and looked over at him, "what if you made the mistake? Hm? What would you do then?"

"I would stop and make a note by my mistake so that I knew not to do it again. Then I would start over and ensure that I did not unknowingly skip over or mess anything else up in the composition." He finished stirring and pulled out some round cooked dough from the oven. "It's a simple fact of music. If it isn't done right, it sounds terrible."

"I see…" Liz sighed before forcing her smile back up. "Anyway, we're getting off topic. I still want to know if you want to come and see them perform."

Roderich started to use some injector thing to put what Gilbert now assumed was jam or something into the dough. "I suppose I might be able to go in a few weeks or so. I have paperwork stacking up and the evenings on weekdays are reserved for my bosses. Even if they are finding things to have quieted down immensely, it takes only one small problem to get things into trouble. I suppose the week after next on Saturday will be free possibly."

Gilbert cleared his throat a bit, "there's a meeting that night."

They both looked at him. Liz narrowed her gaze, "is there?"

He nodded, "yep. It's supposed to be a couple hours starting at twenty hours."

Roderich started to stack his cooking onto a platter and sighed, "I'm sure we'll find time to come and see them soon enough."

Liz smirked at Gilbert and stood up, walking over to Roderich and hugging him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he paused, blushing and looking over his shoulder at him, "Eliza… if you could give me some room…"

"Sorry, you just look a bit tired and I thought it might help. Do you want me to rub your back a bit? I still remember where you like it."

That WITCH! Gilbert glared at her in fury and Roderich shook his head, "nein, that is not necessary. I'm not tired in the least."

Liz smiled and kissed his cheek before grabbing her purse and heading towards the foyer. "I have to get going then. Bye Roderich!"

"Bye."

Gilbert waited and watched until she was out of the house. As soon as she was out, he looked over at Roderich and frowned, "why was she here?"

"She came over this morning to talk to me about possibly opening a couple trade routes through Vienna."

"And?"

Roderich looked over at him and shook his head, "and nothing. I started to make poufs that Francis gave me the recipe for and found I was missing strawberry flavoring and lacking strawberries to make any flavoring with so I ran out quickly to get it."

Gilbert stood up and scratched his head a bit, "yeah… I don't like it."

"The poufs?"

"Nein, her coming. She said she was setting up tapes to film us going at it."

"What?"

Gilbert nodded, "that's kinda what she does."

"I can assure you Eliza would do no such thing."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and looked around. "Stay here a minute."

"Warum?"

"Humor me."

Roderich sighed, but sat down with a couple of his sweets. Gilbert walked through the whole house in search of those damn cameras. He lifted up the mantelpieces, he looked under the couches, and he even looked in the closets. Eventually, he returned to the kitchen and Roderich looked over from where he was washing dishes. "Well?"

"I didn't find any."

Roderich nodded, "it may be a hobby of hers, but that doesn't necessarily mean she will put them in this house."

Gilbert smirked. "ja it does. I found it."

"What?"

Gilbert walked right up to him and lifted the small wire from Roderich's pocket. He smirked as he held it up, "this is either something you need to explain the use of to me or Liz is wiring us."

Roderich shook his head at a loss for words and Gilbert took a knife sitting in the woodblock and cut the thing in two, tossing it into the trash. He looked over at Roderich.

"Alright then, you should probably make sure she didn't plant anymore on you."

Roderich patted his person a bit and shook his head, "that was the only one. I'm surprised at her."

"I'm not. After what was on her Facebook page, this seems right up her alley."

Roderich turned and headed towards the music room. "At least the cameras are gone I guess…"

Gilbert pulled a beer from the fridge and followed after him, sitting down in front of his computer. "Yeah, I'm too awesome to allow some crappy footage of us appear anywhere."

"We haven't done anything to be quite worth putting up on the internet."

"Nein, but that's not to say we couldn't theoretically do something interesting."

"I wouldn't say we don't do anything interesting~"

Gilbert laughed, "I meant sex Roddy. Invading vital regions?"

"Oh… Nein, I don't think we'll be doing any of that."

Gilbert frowned as the nation started to play some Liszt. He stood up and walked over to the aristocrat, sitting down onto the bench beside him. He waited until Roderich was finished, "and why can't we do any of that awesome stuff?"

"It's inapp~"

"We're married Roddy! In case it never came up before in your other marriages, couples do that all the time."

"Ja, but I find it to be an unnecessary habit."

"So if I kissed you right now you wouldn't kiss me back?"

Roderich rolled his eyes, "I would kiss back because it's only natural. However if you~" He was cut off when Gilbert moved forward and captured his lips. He wrapped his arms around the Austrian and found the aristocrat shutting his eyes and kissing back. Gilbert moved into the kiss more, taking in Roderich's delicious taste. The faint taste of his morning tea remained with the taste of his sweets too. Gilbert pulled back to smirk at him.

"That was awesome."

"Gilbert… you're sitting on my lap."

Gilbert merely grinned and grinded a bit, feeling Roderich's erection underneath him. "What's this? Am I sensing… some _interest mein prinzen?_ Do you want to continue young master?"

"Gilbert…" Roderich blushed and looked away, "get off my lap."

"Kesesese~ Can we go have some fun upstairs if I do?"

"…" Roderich remained quiet and Gilbert turned his head to face him and kissed him again, making sure to make the kiss a deep, claiming kiss that would haunt him the rest of the day… and then some.

"Relax, _Roderich_. I'm going. Just don't be shy in telling me when you're ready for some bedtime activities."

He got off Roderich's lap and sat down on the couch, smiling happily as he fed Gilbird some bread and listened to Roderich begin playing the piano in earnest.

_So close… just a bit longer and he'll give in…_

**~.~**

**A/N: -hugging reviewers- YOU ALL MAKE ME SO INCREDIBLY HAPPY! **


	17. Bedroom Fun

_**A?N: WARNING! There is yaoi and there is a quick flashback from Roderich in the beginning. That's all I'm saying.**_

_**.**_

_**~.~**_

"**Roddy~"**

** "Gilbert, why are you so soft?"**

** "I'm soft in other places too."**

** "Well then… I suppose you're expecting to invade my vital regions?"**

** Gilbert stared over at him in a pout from the other side of the alleyway where they had stopped, "who said I was only after you for your vital regions?"**

** "The fact that whenever you come over you are after them."**

** "Roderich! Maybe I love you, you prissy aristocrat!"**

** Roderich stared at him in shock; "what?"**

** Gilbert covered his mouth and laughed, "oh. I wasn't supposed to tell you that. It's lame! It's not awesome like I am and it would mean I have a weakness! And I don't have a weakness. I definitely didn't get pissed off whenever you married off your bosses to other countries and not mine… that would have been incredibly unawesome."**

** Roderich stood up, wobbling terribly. He walked carefully over to Gilbert and looked at him, "say it again."**

** "Say what again?"**

** "Say you love me again."**

** "Why? You don't love me back."**

** Roderich kissed him rather badly and pulled back, "say it."**

**"Ich liebe dich Osterreich!"**

** Roderich hugged him, "…awesome."**

**"OH! You just said awesome! Say it again!"**

** Roderich shook his head.**

** "Come on! I repeated what I said!"**

** "…awesome."**

** Gilbert kissed him deeply and they fell over onto the dirty alleyway ground. They started to laugh and Gilbert sat on his haunches and smirked. "so…"**

** "What?"**

** "We should get married then."**

** "What? Why?"**

** Gilbert looked at him seriously, "if you love me, and I love you, then it only makes sense that we would get hitched up."**

** Roderich nodded, "that makes sense… Would you like to change your name now or after the wedding?"**

** "WHAT?" Gilbert held both the aristocrat's hands in his and looked at him in seriousness, "Roddy, I want you to change your last name."**

**"What? Warum?"**

** "Because Roderich Beilschmidt sounds better than Gilbert Edelstein. ****Just listen to how awesomely it rolls off the tongue. **_**Roderich Beilschmidt.**_** See? It's like sex without doing it!"**

** Roderich mulled it over in his fuzzy minded state and nodded, "I suppose it sounds good, but then we might need to change my country's name too…"**

** "New Prussia!"**

** "Nein, it will need to be close to what it is now… Prustria?"**

** "JA! AWESOME! I'll make a new flag! It'll be more awesome than my old one!"**

** Roderich and Gilbert helped each other to stand and Gilbert looked over at him, "so where should we get married at?"**

** "We can go to…**

Roderich woke up and stared ahead of himself. So that was what had happened… It didn't explain how they had managed to get home, but it certainly explained how they had done so much at once.

"Roddy? What the hell? Are you alright?" Gilbert wrapped his arm around his waist and Roderich forced himself to relax. He was fine.

"Ja…"

"What's going on?"

"I was just dreaming."

"About what?"

"I remembered a bit of how we ended up married."

The moonlight that crept through the window: illuminating Gilbert's smirk as he looked over at him, "yeah? Anything good?"

"You said you loved me."

Gilbert froze, "I did?"

"Ja, you did. I made you repeat yourself too."

Gilbert snuggled against him and hid his face against Roderich's side, "Pfft, you would. Whatever, go back to sleep."

Roderich looked out the window for a moment before shaking his head, "I'll be back in a few minutes." He stood up and headed out of the room, taking his time to go down the stairs and flipping on the back garden fountains. He unlocked and descended into the backyard and sat down in one of the patio chairs, looking up at the full moon and stars in thought.

Just what were his plans anymore? He did love Gilbert at least a little bit and it seemed as though they were getting along okay, but something seemed out of sorts. He couldn't place it. Something just seemed to be wrong with the whole picture.

Or maybe he was just imagining it…

"Roderich? What are you doing?"

Roderich looked over at Gilbert and shook his head, "you didn't have to get up."

"Yeah I did… you left. The bed got cold." Gilbert sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, idly tracing along his bare shoulder. "What're ya doing?"

"Thinking…"

Gilbert followed his gaze and stared up at the sky for a minute, "about?"

"…Does something… about our relationship seem… missing?"

"Besides sex? Nein."

Roderich looked over at him disapprovingly.

"Hey! It's true. We haven't had any sex since the wedding night and technically we can't even remember that awesome time."

Roderich sighed and leaned against the nation for warmth. "…moron."

"Pfft, says the guy who decided to go outside in this temperature without at least enough clothing to stay warm. You do know it's getting close to October?"

"Shush."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and looked up for a while. The couple sat in silence and enjoyed the peace of the gardens. Gilbert smirked a bit, "I see you have your fountains going."

"Ja…"

"We should mess with them!"

"Nein, we should not."

Gilbert forced him up onto his feet and grinned, "you said something was missing. We're missing action! If not sex, then anything. We barely even fight! That's what we're missing!"

"Gilbert."

Gilbert grabbed his vital regions and grinned, "trust me, we both need this."

"GILBERT!"

"Kesesese~" Gilbert lifted him up and went running towards the nice sized fountain in the middle of the garden area. Roderich barely had time to gather up his breath before Gilbert threw him into the water and jumped in after him. Roderich came up sputtering and glaring angrily.

"GILBERT!"

Something grabbed his legs and pulled him back under. He pushed only to find himself wrapped around the Prussian in a strong hold. Gilbert crushed his warm body against his and they came up only to hit the wall kissing. "You called?"

"Get me out of this freezing cold water this instant!"

Gilbert smiled and kissed him, removing the Austrian's boxers and tossing them out of the water. He gripped the aristocrat in his hand and moved his mouth slowly from the nation's face to his neck. Sending chills down Roderich's person and setting him ablaze, Roderich held back moans as Gilbert nipped and bit at him. It was too much. He found himself betrayed as he legs wrapped around Gilbert's waist and his arms around the nations neck.

He leaned in closer and found his lips captured by the Prussian invader. Gilbert kicked his boxers off and the things went floating up near them. "I hope your ready, because I can't go get lube right now."

"Get in me Gilbert."

Gilbert grinned and thrust into him, sending them both gasping at the sudden change. Roderich was sent into somewhat of a frenzy. He pushed at Gilbert and Gilbert started to grind against him, sending wave after wave of ecstasy coursing though both their veins. Roderich arched up in time to the motions, making Gilbert hiss in pleasure, "damn Specs…"

"Faster."

Gilbert bit his lip, "you sure?"

"MOVE!"

Gilbert grinned wider and retook his lips, pounding at the Austrian's sweet spot and making him get closer and closer to a peak. Roderich bit the nation's neck and Gilbert started to come on the spot, "scheisse! You weren't supposed to do that!"

Roderich grinned and bit down harder, making the nation convulse that much harder. Gilbert slammed against that sweet spot in him in earnest, trying to get him to come as well. His face was set in a fierce frown as he bit his lip and moved as fast as he could.

Roderich didn't hold anything back as he came in the fountain. He released Gilbert's neck and nearly hit his head on the cement edge of the fountain, only being saved by Gilbert putting his hand in the way. Gilbert was forced to start to pull out as Roderich continued to climax. Gilbert bit him back on the neck and sucked on it and tugged in revenge for the bite mark that was already clearly visible and would no doubt be visible for days.

Roderich finished and held onto Gilbert as he suddenly realized how cold it was in the water. "Can we go inside now?"

"Ja, it's fucking cold out here."

Gilbert lifted him up onto the side of the fountain and lifted himself out. Picking the musician up, he headed over towards the house and Roderich shivered a bit in his arms. Opening the door, they hurried upstairs and only stopped to grab a thick extra blanket from the closet before going to bed. They cuddled up under the blankets and fell swiftly to sleep, still keeping the close contact that they had begun on the patio chairs.

_**A/N: -sobbing in joy- Reviewers~! Ich liebe dich! You all are amazing and WE ALMOST HAVE ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! –faints from the awesomeness-**_

_**Carry on with the reviews. Carry on~**_


	18. I'll Go In Your Stead

Gilbert woke up to sneezing. He frowned and looked over at his wife (technically husband, but wife sounded so much more awesome). Roderich was a little bit warmer than usual…

Scheisse, he must be sick.

It was probably from the fountain water. He should have just forced him into bed or something… not that that hadn't been the most awesome thing to have ever happened…

Gilbert held Roderich closer and smirked. Ja, that had been awesome. He had been completely right too. Their lives together had been missing action. A little sex and now everything felt awesome.

A knocking came at the door and Gilbert left his little aristocrat in bed as he walked over to the bedroom door and opened it a bit, "guten morgen?"

"Um… Mr. Beilschmidt…" The maid of the house (ugly excuse for a maid anyway…) stood shuffling on her feet in front of him. "we found… well… you and Mr. Austria… your undergarments… they… might have appeared outside…"

Gilbert nearly started to laugh, whoops. They had forgotten their boxers in all the excitement. "Is that so?" He put on a frown and scratched his head as if the news was puzzling, "interesting… Please just throw the garments into the laundry will you?"

"Of course."

"Oh, and Austria is feeling under the weather so if anything comes up…"

"I'll make sure to inform you, Mr. Beilschmidt." The maid walked away and Gilbert shut the door. He walked back over to bed and curled up next to Roderich again. The nation was sneezing hard and his face was abnormally warm. He was no doubt running a fever.

Oh well. They had enjoyed the time anyway. Even if when Roderich woke up he was going to be embarrassed as hell at their boxers being found outside in the yard. Gilbert held Roderich closer and felt him come to. "Gilbert…"

"Guten morgen."

"…let go. I don't feel quite well…"

"Pfft, ja. You're sick, young master."

Roderich tried to roll away and nodded, "I could tell…"

Gilbert kissed his forehead and stood up, "it's Saturday, I'm going to call West and tell him you aren't going to the world meeting."

"I need to."

"Nein."

Roderich made a motion to get up and Gilbert glared at him, pushing him back down into bed.

"NEIN! You are not going anywhere. What part of sick did you not get?"

"I have to go and work on the immigration issues with Germany and the others."

Gilbert forced the nation down and glared, "Roddy, I'm not above putting handcuffs on you if I need to."

"You wouldn't dare~"

"Don't forget who has invaded those vital regions Specs. You're staying in bed. I'll go to the meeting."

"Gilbert… I'm not going to lay around while~"

Gilbert captured his lips in a kiss and pulled back with a grin, "I got this. You need to sleep. I'm ordering the house workers to keep you in here and I'm going to the meeting."

Roderich shook his head, "nonsense, give me a minute to get myself together and I'll~"

"Lay in bed or else I will not be responsible for my actions."

Roderich gave him a skeptical look and shook his head, "I'm fine."

Gilbert pulled the handcuffs in the nightstand out and straddled the nation's lap before he could sit up. Roderich started to yell at him and he invaded the aristocrat's mouth eagerly. He forced dominance over the musician's tongue and mouth, beating down the Austrian defense without really trying. He meanwhile lifted the nation's hands and handcuffed one hand to the bedpost.

"GILBERT!"

"Kesese~ I warned you Specs. You are sleeping here while I go to the meeting. As part of the awesome nation of Prustria, I have an equal say in what we do and I say since you're sick as a dog and can hardly fight at all, I'm going to the meeting!" He stood up and started to get dressed in some decent professional clothing. Roderich watched him for a minute before laying back down and snuggling up in the sheets.

"…Danke…"

Gilbert paused in doing his tie and grinned, "I'm awesome like that." Roderich ignored him and shut his eyes, looking completely exhausted. Gilbert walked over to the bedside and leaned over him, moving in close and kissing him again, "Specs~"

"What?"

"Where's your papers you want me to present?"

"Next to my office desk."

"Where are the car keys?"

"On the hook in the foyer."

"Do you want me to get anything while I'm out?"

"Get more cake."

"Do you want anything healthy that you can eat now?"

"Some soup sounds wonderful."

"Do you mind if I take the car?"

"You'll need to if you want to be on time."

"Do you mind if we have sex again if you're better tomorrow?"

"If you want to… Wait. WHAT?"

Gilbert kissed him and smirked, "relax young master. I was just kidding, but I like the response. Good call there Specs."

Roderich kicked at him and rolled away. "…dummkopf."

"Aw~ Young master? You know you missed my awesome comments."

"Nein, I didn't."

"My bugging you makes you happy."

"Nein, it doesn't."

"You love it almost as much as I love seeing you in a good mood."

Roderich started to deny it when he frowned, "what?"

Gilbert stood up and smirked, "I would love to stay and talk little master, but I have a meeting to run off to. I'll see you later."

Roderich's gaze was on him as he left the room and he smiled all the way down to the office and out to the car. He started up the engine and sped off to the annoying, boring meeting with the other nations. His thoughts staying in bed with his wife.


	19. Is That A New Shirt?

"Gilbert. I didn't expect to see you at the meeting."

"Hey Francis. Yeah, I'm still too awesome for these meetings, but Roddy's feeling sick so what do ya do?"

France smiled and wrapped an arm around him, "I'm glad to see that you are enjoying the married life, mon ami. I am still surprised you ran off that night and got married. You should have invited me."

Gilbert shrugged, "you know how I am. I'm just too awesome. Specs couldn't risk me being single much longer. My five meters and all that…"

"Je vois…" France smiled wistfully, "if only we could get mon amour to realize the same thing about moi…"

Gilbert snorted, "we can't all be me."

"Vrai, very true…"

"Hola amigos. What is true?"

Gilbert looked over his shoulder and smirked, "we were talking about getting laid and how people can't resist us."

Spain smiled brightly, "of course!"

"England is just in need of a few drinks. That is how you and Roderich got together, oui?"

Gilbert snickered, "yeah, but Roddy's a lightweight. I'm pretty sure Arthur won't fall for it. Too bad, I got the awesome choice out of the other nations."

Spain laughed, "don't forget I was married to Roderich at one point amigo."

"Yeah, I was going to ask you about that. Why would you divorce him? Not that I mind at all. I mean, divorcing him for my sake is pretty awesome."

Spain shrugged, "Roderich was more interested in playing piano and we never really connected. I was busy with Romano and several other young ones. Then Roderich was busy with you at his borders and Hungary rebelling a bit against him. We never had time to bond and when we did we were usually doing separate things."

Gilbert frowned, "what about the sex?"

France smiled perversely, "oui, what about the sex, mon Espane?"

Spain smiled even more and his face took on a look of glowing, "what is there to tell, amigos. It was bueno."

"Quoi? That is all you're going to tell me?"

"Gilbert knows exactly how it is." Spain opened the door to the meeting room and started inside, "that sort of thing does not need words to describe it."

Gilbert smirked all the way to Roderich's usual seat next to West and he started to get out the papers and crap that the aristocrat had packed in an organized manner.

"East?"

"What?" He looked up at Germany and frowned.

"What are you doing? Where's Roderich?"

"Specs is sick so I'm subbing in for him. Geez, what is this? The Spanish inquisition?"

"Bruder… Nevermind." Germany turned his attention over to talking to Feliciano about something and Gilbert grinned as he noticed the Italian's hands getting a bit closer to West than what would be considered proper in the German's opinion. He flipped on Roderich's laptop and got on the internet, clicking idly to random sites to get some new music and stuff. The meeting began with Alfred talking about heroes and Gilbert got onto his Facebook.

He grinned as he saw that Roderich was on.

G: **Hey Specs!**

A few seconds later, Roderich finally responded.

R: **Gilbert? Are you paying attention and taking notes?**

G:** Of course I am! Geez, it's only Alfred talking right now.**

R: **Oh… is everything going alright?**

G: **Yeah, it's as boring as usual… wait! How did you get out of the handcuffs?**

Gilbert frowned at the page and looked up as Alfred slammed his hand against the blackboard in the room.

"WE NEED THIS HERO AND I VOTE THAT I TAKE THE CHALLENGE!"

Pfft, boring…

R: **Gilbert, you left the key on the nightstand.**

Gilbert face palmed. He knew he had forgotten something!

"I agree with Gilbert, America. That's completely absurd." Gilbert looked over at England and rolled his eyes. Only Arthur would assume that he was paying that much attention… well…

Him and Roderich, but to be fair, Roddy wasn't in the room.

Alfred started to argue his case again and Gilbert returned his attention to the computer.

G: **Why are you up anyway? I know my computer is downstairs in the music room.**

R: **I don't feel that bad…**

G: **Pfft, bullcrap. Go back upstairs. You can take the computer with you.**

R: **I brought a blanket and pillow downstairs with me.**

G: **...Fine. I guess you can stay down in the music room, but no piano.**

R: **Gilbert. I'm sick not stupid. I know when I'm too sick to play.**

G: **Ja, but that won't stop you from playing.**

R: **…you may have a point… is Alfred done talking? Usually someone stops him after a while and it's been about ten minutes.**

Gilbert looked up to find that Poland was talking.

G: **Ja, Al's done, but Felix is talking. I got a while. **

R: **Gilbert, you need to pay attention.**

G: **I am paying attention. It's called multitasking. I am talking to you and taking notes. See? Awesome.**

R: **Gilbert, please just focus on the meeting.**

G: **Aww, poor young master. I'll have your notes written up all nice and neat for ya.**

R: **I would appreciate it.**

G: **;) I know.**

R:** Hm? You have a punctuation mistake in that last message.**

G: **Gute Gott Roddy! It's a winking face! Have you never texted anyone?**

R: **…Huh… I don't see the wink, but I'll take your word for it.**

"Holy crap!"

Everyone looked up and Poland stopped talking. "What's that Gilbert?"

Gilbert looked up and grinned, "is that a new shirt?"

Poland smiled brightly, "yeah! I was like shopping yesterday and found it and it was like totally fabulous! Thanks for noticing!"

Everyone rolled their eyes or coughed and Felix started back up on his lecture.

G: **I can't believe you've never text anyone before! **

R: **I've never had the need. The only nations I need to talk to call me or arrange a meeting.**

G: **Wow Specs… Just wow…**

R: **Gilbert, I'm sure there are things that you've never done that I have.**

G: **REALLY? Like what?**

R: **Play multiple instruments.**

G: **I play the flute and violin, Specs. Try again.**

R: **…Gardening?**

G: **Unfortunately ja. West was pissed off when I got drunk and destroyed the lawn with a bulldozer.**

R: **Where did you get a bulldozer?**

G: **I found it!**

R: **…**

G: **Yeah, I know. It was awesome. Anyway, you were trying to think of something?**

R: **Wear a dress.**

G: **What? You've worn one? AWESOME! I WANT TO SEE THAT SO BAD!**

R: **Gilbert… just say whether you have or not.**

G: **…Ja, it was only for a few minutes…**

R: **Huh… that had to have been something to see…**

G: **Whatever Specs. I'm still winning here.**

R: **…gotten a tattoo.**

G: **WHAT? Did I miss that? Where the hell is your tattoo, Roddy? I'm just finding out all kinds of shit about you. Geez, if we can do this for every meeting then I'll come to them all!**

R: **Gilbert…**

G: **Fine, fine. I have gotten a tattoo. I had to get it removed because West got all upset. So where is that tattoo of yours, Specs?**

R: **None of your business Gilbert. You may or may not ever see it. **

G: **Oh, I'm totally going looking for it when I get home. I'm betting it's piano keys or something music related.**

R: **Nein.**

G: **Really? Huh… I can't see it being a flower or something… I… actually can't see you having one. XD**

R: **Gilbert… I'm assuming the XD means something in particular.**

G: **It's a laughing face… Nevermind. Anyway, are you going to give another thing you think I've never done that you have?**

R: **Had tea with another nation.**

G: **I had tea with England once. It tasted like crap!**

R: **…very well then… Hmm…**

G: **Aww, don't feel bad Roddykins. I'm sure you just can't think of anything right now. If it makes you feel better, I've never worn your clothes before… well… except your coat when I was drunk that one time…**

R: **What? …Nevermind. I was just thinking. I don't suppose you've ever role-played before…**

G: **Pfft, I play video games now and then… I didn't know you had a game console!**

R: **I wasn't talking about video games…**

G: **Hmm? …Oh Gott you don't mean you've actually role-played as in sex role-play?**

R: **…well?**

G: **HOLY CRAP! WHY HAVEN'T WE DONE THAT YET?**

R: **…So you haven't…**

G: **OBVIOUSLY! THAT SOUNDS AWESOME!**

R: **It's okay… it wasn't very entertaining in my opinion.**

G: **Was it Hungary's idea? **

R: **Ja.**

G: **She would. Pfft, I can totally see so many ideas! Geez, I hate the fact that you're sick!**

R: **Gilbert… what is going on at the meeting?**

Gilbert looked up and found that four nations had already gone and now the Italian brothers were talking.

G: **Feliciano and Romano are talking. Anyway, do you wear dresses during that time? Is that why you've worn a dress before?**

R: **Nein…**

G: **Oh this is awesome. I can't wait for this meeting to END! I'm going to enjoy this so much.**

R: **I hope you're taking good notes.**

G: **Of course I am! My notes are awesome!**

R: **Then I suppose you won't mind if I look at them as soon as you get home.**

G: **Nein, you're sick, remember? No sick people get to read work until they are better.**

R: **…I'm going to look at them or be in a foul mood. Your choice…**

G: **Pfft, ultimatums? You should stop making those. You remember what happened last time, right? **

R: **Gilbert… **

G: **Oh, Specs. I was just kidding around. I'll let you see my notes. **

Germany nudged him and he looked up as the others finished asking Ludwig questions and the German sat down. Picking up Austria's page of information about the current state of things in Prustria (still the most awesome country name in existence), Gilbert ignored his computer for a few minutes.

"Alright, so I'll make this quick even though I'm awesome and I'm sure you all want to listen to me speak the rest of the time. According to Specs, _Prustria_ has seen a rise in the economy and we've been having the crime and unemployment rate decrease awesomely by twenty point two percent. The trade routes are all looking good, except a few over by Hungary. I bet that that's probably because she's jealous of how awesome I am for taking her ex. ANYWAY," Gilbert smirked as Hungary glared at him and tightened her grip on her frying pan, "there's been some issues with immigration air-wise and we think it would be awesome if we regulated the flights a bit more security wise. We should have some metal detectors set up right before you get on the plane. That way we can check immediately before they get on the flights. This would awesomely deny people the chance to take weapons on planes."

England nodded, "that would probably stop this issue that everyone else is having as well. I think that's better than having everyone strip searched like Francis said."

France pouted, "mon amour, you know you want to be searched par moi!"

"No, ya bloody frog. I do not!"

Gilbert glared at them both, "SHUT UP! I'm not done! Geez, interrupting awesome… Finally, we also wanted to highlight that trade and borders have been at their best- except around Liz who's jealous- and as long as the openness continues, we think it will stay that way."

Gilbert grinned and sat down. France was still pouting, "I don't see the problem with strip searching."

"You wouldn't ya frog!" England looked over at Gilbert and nodded, "I don't see the problem with keeping a lot of what's going on trade wise the same. I think the economic boom in Prustria is from that marriage of yours though. It's been all over the news for days."

Gilbert smirked, "yeah, it's pretty awesome isn't it?"

"How the bloody hell you both ended up together is what we're all wondering. Roderich's been bloody quiet about the whole thing."

Gilbert shrugged, "eh. We ended up together. That's the important part. Anyway, can we hurry up?"

England snorted and looked over to Gilbert's left. Lithuania nodded, "sorry. I was just thinking." He began to start on his overview and things and Gilbert returned his attention to the computer again.

R: **I'm assuming they are detailed notes.**

Gilbert smirked a bit.

G: **Of course they are. I just had to give your overview and all that. They agreed with everything you wrote down.**

R: **I assumed they would.**

G: **Yeah, and you haven't told them how we got married…**

R: **Of course not! It's distasteful…**

G: **Pfft, it's awesome. **

R: **Nein, people don't normally get married while intoxicated.**

G: **You've obviously never been to America or anything.**

R: **Gilbert… nein, it was inappropriate.**

G: **Then how would you have had us get married?**

R: **…Honestly, I have no idea. I never dreamed I would get married to you.**

G: **Ouch, damn Specs…**

That comment actually kinda hurt. Gilbert looked away from the computer a minute and listened to the final comments before Turkey stood up and began to speak. Bored by the talk against Greece, he looked back at his page.

R: **Sorry… I suppose I would have wanted to date a while and actually talk to you before even thinking about marrying you. Then I would have probably wanted a small wedding. Hungary's idea of a wedding was too big and was unnecessary. Why we had needed ponies… It was just far too frivolous. **

G: **Nice… So… You have to admit, our wedding was awesome! It hardly cost anything!**

R: **It didn't cost much, but it was spontaneous and I would have preferred something a little more planned.**

G: **…So…**

R: **Yes?**

G: **So say we kinda act like we aren't married and we… well… maybe… Argh, that sounds wrong…**

R: **Hm? Gilbert? I don't quite understand.**

Gilbert ran a hand through his hair and looked up to find England talking again. "So then, we'll conclude the meeting now then since we've all had a say and all that. Let's get the bloody hell out of here."

G: **Gotta go Specs. Later.**

~.~

_**A/N: I felt like being awesome and adding another chapter because you all review so much. This chapter was going to be TEN pages, but I spilt it in half. XD**_


	20. Plan France

CRAP! Gilbert grabbed Germany before the nation could get up and pouted, "I need your notes!"

"Gilbert… you spent the whole time typing away on that computer. Tell me you were writing about the meeting."

"Ja, but I wasn't actually writing what we were talking about. It was boring!"

"Bruder…" Germany sighed and pulled his notebook back out, "you can copy them down, but I have to leave in a minute so whatever you don't get down, you don't get."

"Awesome!" Gilbert grabbed the notebook and started to copy it down. He worked down some lead as he copied as fast as he could, the empty pages of Roderich's notebook soon becoming filled with as neat a handwriting that Gilbert could do.

"Bruder, I'm leaving in about thirty seconds."

Gilbert flipped his phone open and quickly texted a message before returning to copying down notes as fast as he could. Germany went to reach for his notebook back when someone grabbed him.

"Mon Allemange! I need to talk to you!"

"France… I'm in a rush."

"C'est bein! We can talk right here. You know about the news, oui?"

"News?" Germany turned his attention to the French nation and Gilbert made a quick motion towards Francis. Whether France caught the message or not, he didn't make a show of it.

"Oui. It was all over the news."

"I know my brother's wedding was all over the news…"

"Non, but that was important too. I would still like to know why mon ami didn't tell me what he was getting married. Oh well… non, I want to know if you know about the real news."

"Francis, what news?"

"Quoi? You don't know?"

"I won't know what you're talking about until you tell me."

France smirked at him mischievously. "You don't know!" Gilbert finished writing the last of the notes down and grinned at his work. Scheisse, that was great. He gave a thumbs up to France and Francis sighed, "wait. Oh, Mon Dieu! I was thinking of the wrong thing again! I just realized that was America that I caught talking to Russia. Nevermind. Forget I said anything!"

Germany shook his head and turned, taking back his notebook, "…I'll never understand Catholics…"

Gilbert leaned back and relaxed, "Catholics…protestants… West, you just need a beer… and Italy! Where is he?"

Germany put his notebook away and frowned, "he's waiting for me in the car."

"Geez, and you left him there? What a horrible thing to do!"

"Oui, c'est horrible!" France frowned at Germany, "you should be nice to l'Italie!"

"I wouldn't have a problem if you both would let me continue with my day!" Germany stormed out of the room and Francis grinned.

"He's so much fun, but what were you doing? Ruining his notes? Writing notes for Italy?"

"Nein, I was copying."

"Pourquoi?"

Gilbert laughed, "because I could. Geez! Anyway, can I see your notes?"

"Mon ami, you know I don't take notes! I just doodle what I want to do to certain nations while they are talking… that reminds me, 'is that a new shirt?' What was that mon ami?"

"I was being tactical. I was chatting online during the meeting."

"Je vois. Were you talking to Roderich?"

"Pfft, it was whoever I felt like talking to."

"Oui… but Mathieu was talking to moi via Facebook."

"So?"

"The other nations were mostly working on what was going on with the meeting too… in fact, the only nation that you could have talked to was Roderich…"

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "so what? Maybe I was answering mail chatting. Geez, Francis. What's with the questioning?"

"Nothing, mon ami. I was just noticing that you have gotten to like him." France grinned and sat down on the Prussian's lap, "you know…"

"Nein, off. I'm too awesome to sit in this stuffy room all night."

"Huh," France looked out the window and grinned, "it is getting late. We should go drinking!"

"Awesome!" Gilbert stood up, dumping the nation on the floor, and he packed his crap up into the bag before smirking. "Let's go!"

Spain stood outside the building arguing a bit with Romano as they exited. The Italian glared at them before taking off.

"Problem Tonio?"

"Espane pauvre …"

Spain laughed a bit, "Lovi is so cute when he thinks so hard about something that I couldn't help but to kiss him in front of the others…"

Gilbert snickered, "he's just being stubborn. Just do what West does and whip him straight!"

"Or in your case, to your attentions, non?" Francis winked at Spain and the Spaniard frowned.

"I don't know… I need some time to relax."

"Awesome! We're going drinking!"

"Non, amigo. I'm going to go home."

Gilbert pouted, "come on!"

Spain turned and started towards his car and France wrapped an arm around his shoulders. The Frenchman looked over the sea of cars and saw someone, "ENGLAND!"

Gilbert looked up in surprise at the French accent free tone that France used and England looked over.

"Mon Angleterre! You will come drinking with us in celebration of Gilbert's marriage, oui?"

"I will come for little East…" Russia stood behind them smiling and France cowered a bit.

England came over and smiled evilly. "If Russia comes than I will."

"So rude, mon Coeur."

"If I'm your bloody heart, that would explain why you have no propriety, you frog."

Gilbert snickered as the four of them headed down towards their cars. Russia looked sideways and smiled, "I'm sure Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia~"

"Latvia is too young Russe," France exclaimed.

Everyone looked at France in surprise.

…

"Did France just say what I think he said," England asked.

"Ja…" Gilbert stared at the Frenchman for a minute as he unlocked his car. "Weird…"

"Come on! I'm a lover, not stupid! He is too young and should not be hanging out at bars."

The Baltics nodded and headed out before they could get dragged into the drinking. The others headed over to the usual place and Gilbert soon found himself sitting in a booth next to Russia of all nations. He scooted his chair away and took a long drag of his beer. "So who else thought that meeting was annoying?

"Oui."

"I don't know little East. I liked when you talked quickly…" Russia's smile continued to freak the shit out of him. Gilbert shook his head.

"The meetings are always boring, but we don't have them as much as we used to so it's getting better…" England finished his first pint of Guinness and motioned to the bar for another. "Anyway, what the bloody hell are you doing with Roderich anyway? I have never seen the two of you in the same room without a large conking sound from Hungary's frying pan hitting you in the head."

"Da, I was wondering that too. I think it's okay though. You should both come to visit… and stay a while." Russia drank some more of his vodka and the other three just frowned a bit at him. Why was he here again?

Gilbert smirked, "no one can resist my awesome forever. It was only a matter of time before I got around that witch's frying pan."

"She is quite mean with that thing. I remember she hit me with it during the cold war… I was not impressed…"

"Ivan… I would have hit you with a frying pan…"

Russia started to do that weird laugh of his and Gilbert felt the hair on his neck stand on end. Creeper…

England snorted, "somehow I don't see Roderich being a longtime fan of yours."

"Oui… excuse moi. I need to go do something."

France walked off and Gilbert nodded, "no one does. I'm just too awesome for the prissy aristocrat to admit he loves. It's no big deal."

England grinned as his third drink moved in front of him and he started to drink faster. Russia shook his head, "that's your second, da?"

Gilbert looked over his beer and grinned, "that's his third Ivan. He's going home drunk tonight."

England glared at them both, "this is my first! Krauts!"

"Pfft, whatever."

"IT IS!"

Gilbert motioned towards the other glasses, "then what are these?"

"Those are yours!"

"Ja? And since when do I drink shitty English alcohol?"

"It's not shitty!"

"Ja, it is."

"You could both become one with Russia. Then it wouldn't matter if they were shitty or not, da?"

England glared at Russia, "for the last time I'M NOT BECOMING ONE WITH YOU!"

Everyone in the bar started laughing and Gilbert fell out of his chair at the innuendo. "Gott, that was awesome!"

"SHUT UP GILBERT!"

"Nein, that was epic!"

"AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE MY BEST FRIEND GOING TO SEX UP MY HUSBAND!"

"What?" Gilbert frowned.

The Englishman finished drink number… well, you get the idea, he was drunk as hell. A smirk in place, he looked down at Gilbert in a smart-ass way that pissed him off to no end. "You heard me. Francis left rather quickly after getting you here. Think about it, he pushes you to go drinking with a nation you hate and another that gets easily drunk, then he runs off and doesn't come back after…" He paused to look at the clock and cursed. "Bloody hell, when did we get here Ivan?"

"About an hour ago."

"Right. You get the idea, right Gilbert? Although I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. You've always been second to me."

Gilbert stood up and glared at them both, "shut up."

"Oh! What strong insults Kraut."

Gilbert punched Arthur and headed out of the bar. He dialed France angrily and started to curse harder as he got voicemail. He was going to kill that nation.

_**~.~**_

Roderich was resting when he heard the front door open. Sitting up a bit and rubbing his eyes, he looked towards the music room door, "Gilbert?"

A silence returned and Roderich sighed. No doubt Gilbert was going to try to slip around him tonight and get notes tomorrow over the meeting. Roderich stood up and slowly worked his way over to the door, opening it and coughing a little as he entered the hallway. He headed towards the stairs and was stopped when arms wrapped around his waist. He felt something going after his neck and he shut his eyes in irritation.

"Gilbert, do you have any idea how bad I feel right now?"

"Aw, poor monsieur. Don't worry, mon fleur, I'm good at being a doctor…"

Roderich froze up as he realized who was in the house. "France… what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm coming to visit a sick fellow nation who clearly is very tired. That's okay, I am good when it comes at doing all the work." He winked up at the Austrian and Roderich narrowed his gaze angrily.

"Get your hands off me."

France easily pushed him down until he was sitting on the stairs and smirked, "oh, you are so weak right now. I think we're going to have a good time tonight, non?"

"Get out."

"I'll get out as soon as I've gotten in to warm up." France winked and Roderich tried to hit him. Without realizing it, Roderich found out too late that his reflexes were shot. France grabbed his arm and set him sprawling to the floor. The Frenchman straddled his waist and leaned over him happily. "I haven't seen you like this since Marie Antoinette. I missed you, mon fleur."

"GET OFF ME THIS INSTANT!"

"Oh, mon fleur? Are you hoping someone will come and get you? I sent Gilbert off to go drinking with a couple of others. We have all night to get… reacquainted."

Roderich attempted to punch the nation again and France grabbed his arm, grabbing the other one as if it were nothing and pinning the aristocrat to the floor. "FRANCE GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

"Pourquoi? We are having a bon temp!"

"NEIN!"

France leaned in and kissed his neck, "oui, and we are just getting started. Just think of all that we can do while the honey's out… We should start with getting this shirt off you!" France eagerly started to undue his shirt. "I'm so pleased you sleep with so little on!"

In a matter of seconds, Roderich lay nude on his own floor and glared up at France in hatred. "If you don't get the hell out of the house now~"

France kissed him and Roderich tried to bite him, ending up in terrible pain as France kneed him in the vital regions. "Mon fleur, you seem in pain. I'll look at where I think the pain is. Hmm… it could be near your balls. I'll go to solve the problem immediately!"

Roderich was trapped. He stared up at the ceiling in disgust and outrage. That idiot was probably getting immensely drunk with Spain and England or some other nation. He was not going to let that dolt into the house again… as soon as France finally got off him, he was going to kill the nation. He was not one to put up with such inappropriate activities…

France suddenly fell forward and Roderich hissed in pain as the nation more or less head butted him in the chest. France was soon gone though. A leg came out of nowhere and sent the nation falling onto the floor next to him.

A very pissed off, shaking in rage Gilbert stood seething at him. "WHAT THE HELL FRANCIS!"

"Quoi? OH! Mon ami! You are home! Roderich was feeling a bit needy and I was looking after him for you~"

Gilbert picked him up by the neck and dragged him out of the room, leaving Roderich lying on the ground. Roderich lay quietly and curled up in disgust. He should have been able to handle a nation as weak as France…

What was wrong with him?

_**A/N: Awesome quick updating FOR THE WIN! :D **_


	21. Whipped!

Gilbert dragged France out the door of the house and tossed him down the stairs. France hit the ground and stared up in outrage. "I come to check on him for you and you~"

"The only thing stopping me from killing you right now is that you are my friend. Get the hell out of Prustria before I kick your ass France…" Gilbert glared at him as he stared up in disbelief.

"You said that you hated him two weeks ago! On the night you married him, you said that you thought he should die alone! What do you care~"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS COUNTRY!"

France scampered for the border and Gilbert watched him get in his car and drive off quickly.

Roderich…

Scheisse! He was probably still lying on the ground!

Gilbert locked the front door and went running to the stairs. Roderich lay in a heap by the railing and Gilbert wrapped his arms around him, ignoring the weak resistance he was getting. "Shh, young master. He's gone."

"You went drinking."

Gilbert mentally cursed, "I always drink beer."

"You smell like a bar."

Again, Gilbert found himself cursing himself. He hugged the nation closer and nodded, "I was invited for a drink to celebrate our marriage and France ran off. I came as soon as I realized."

And that ladies and gentlemen was as good of an excuse as he got.

Gilbert held on as tight as he could to ensure himself that Roderich was fine. The aristocrat was angry. He was shaking so hard it was hard not to tell. "He was here for a while…"

"I know…"

"He was going to rape me."

Gilbert felt himself snap, "you don't think I don't know that! What else was he going to do with you laying naked on the floor! GOTT VERDAMMT! Do you know how bad I feel! GEEZ, you think I just sped all the way here and ignored all traffic for fun?" He kissed the prissy nation and wrapped his legs around the nation, holding him as close as possible. "Then I come home to find that France was already in the house and on top of you… Scheisse!" He shook uncontrollably and Roderich started coughing again. "Come on, Specs. You're too sick to be lying on the floor in nothing. It's fucking freezing in here."

"Ja…"

He picked Austria up and headed towards the master bedroom, walking into the master bath and started the tub up. Roderich sat next to the bath silently and Gilbert sighed, trying to get back the control he'd lost. "I'll be right back. I left those fucking notes in the car." He turned and started towards the door when he felt Roderich grab his leg.

"…Don't… leave…"

Gilbert moved into the nation's arms and into a tender kiss. They moved without rush, trying to reassure themselves that everything was alright. Gilbert felt his whole body burn again. He was not going to leave Roderich alone… not after that…

Roderich was crying; this fact not being apparent until Gilbert relaxed enough in their embracing that he looked more calmly into Roderich's eyes. Shit! He pulled back and wiped at the nation's face; avoiding eye contact.

"You're blushing..."

"No, I'm not."

Roderich forced him to look at him and smiled faintly, "ja, you are. Your face is all red."

Gilbert snorted, "bullcrap! I don't blush! Geez, you're fever must be getting to you." He looked up and nearly crapped, "SHIT!" He shut off the tub before it overflowed and pulled the drain up a bit. Lowering the water level, he tried the best he could to avoid the nation sitting beside him. He could feel Roddy's eyes on him.

"It's fine now."

Gilbert put the plug back in place and nodded, "I know. Come on, Specs." He picked the nation up and dipped him into the water, carefully setting him down. Roderich turned pink and kept quiet as Gilbert turned and headed towards the door.

Gilbert didn't stop until he was back outside at the car. Whoa, he'd just lost complete control. That was some insane shit. Geez, he would expect something like this out of Spain or West… or Hungary. SCHEISSE! He had NOT made a connection between something about himself and that witch.

…

CRAP!

He opened the car door and picked up the bag, making sure to lock the car before he walked back up to the house. He went through the whole place and started to shut and lock all the windows and doors; making sure there was no one else in the place besides himself and Austria. Hell, he even locked up the window he usually used to get into the house.

He came back to the bedroom and found Roderich putting a new shirt on. His face was still flushed, although that could have been from his fever. Who the hell knew? Gilbert took a couple steps into the room and shook his head.

No, he wasn't going to bother.

Roddy was sick, he had just been France'd (as he and Spain had always used to laugh and call it), and…

Ja, he just wasn't going to do anything; not tonight.

He started to walk out of the room and heard Roderich hurry forward. The nation wrapped his arms around his waist, "Gilbert~"

"Go to bed Roddy."

"Fine..." Roderich continued to hold him and Gilbert looked over his shoulder at him.

"Well?"

"What bed are we sleeping in?"

"You're sleeping in here as for me…" He didn't actually know… Gilbert frowned as Roderich tried to pull him to bed, "what are you doing?"

"You are not leaving me alone after that… well… I'm not going to get any better by being alone again to relive that."

"I locked the~"

"Who said that reliving had to be physical?"

Gilbert was at a loss at how to respond. He let the weakened nation pull him over to bed and he quickly got undressed before sliding into bed and letting the aristocrat curl up next to him and wrap his arms around him. He was burning at the embrace. It wasn't sexual at all.

Gott forgive him, sexual he could deal with…

This…

This was not something he was used to.

Let's face it. He was kinda bad with sappy relationships. He had formed alliances. Ja, those he knew fine. They were no problem. War alliances were especially simple, but what the hell was this?

He awkwardly wrapped his arms around the nation against him and moved into a comfortable position. Was this what all the other nations went on about? Was this why Spain was being completely pathetic around Romano?

Hell, was this was West and Feli had?

Roderich fell asleep against him and Gilbert found himself petting the sleeping nation; his thoughts in complete turmoil. What was he doing? Did he even have the faintest idea?

Gilbird flew into the room and Gilbert smirked at something he could understand completely. There we go. Gilbird: Simple, awesome, and above all, always available when he needed a distraction.

He watched his awesome chick land on Roderich's head and snuggle into the brown hair in content. He moved his hand over to where the chick was lying and started to pet him.

Deep breaths, your awesomeness, he told himself. This is not some pussy crap. This is awesome we're dealing with. Awesome is your middle name. This is simple stuff, all you gotta do is lay around and go to sleep. Tomorrow Roddy will feel better and this sappy, soap crap will be done with…

Did he want it to end though?

WHAT THE HELL? OF COURSE! You're in the relationship for the sex, remember? Come on Gilbert! Get the head out of the chick flick and FOCUS! Roderich is right THERE! He's almost to the point that West was talking about! He's already chasing YOU… at least a little bit! COME ON! Give this relationship a couple more minutes in the oven and you know what's going to happen?

We're going to have AWESOME SEX!

AGAIN!

AS MUCH AS YOU WANT!

"Gilbert…" Roderich shifted in his sleep and Gilbert felt himself blush twenty shades of red.

Um…. RUN GILBERT! RUN LIKE YOU'VE NEVER RUN IN YOUR LIFE!

HOLY CRAP!

YOU'RE GOING SAPPY!

SOFT!

YOU'RE TURNING INTO A PANSY LOVER!

YOU'RE TURNING INTO _SPAIN!_

GO~

Gilbert slipped out of the bed and moved quietly to the door, grabbing his clothes along the way. He took the stairs two at a time and out the foyer door, locking it behind him. He put the spare key back into place in its hiding place and descended the stairs.

He started in a brisk walk, but moved into running at a break neck pace. He turned the corner at the end of the driveway and continued to go.

WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?

I don't know, he argued with his inner thoughts.

HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?

I DON'T KNOW!

GILBERT! SCHEISSE! YOU'VE SEEN SPAIN! DID YOU NOT PAY ATTENTION! ROMANO OWNS HIM! DO YOU HEAR ME? ROMANO _OWNS_ HIM!

Ja, I got that…

YOU'VE SEEN WEST! COME ON!

Gilbert ran up the front steps to West's and fiddled with his pockets, coming out with the key and opening the door as quietly and calmly as he could. He shut the door behind him and headed to the kitchen. He grabbed the beer storeroom key and went down to the cellar. Opening the door, he walked in and turned on the room light.

GILBERT! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!

Simple, Gilbert told himself, we are going to get drunk. So drunk that we come to our awesome old senses that told us we were happy alone and we don't need anyone. We'll divorce Roddy like he wanted us to do originally, then we'll move home and…

And what? You were on a roll there for a minute…

I've got nothing…

SCHEISSE! START DRINKING!

Gilbert pulled one of Germany's ever ready mugs for beer over and went over to the nearest keg. He poured himself a large foamy mug of beer and got started drinking. It was going to be a long night…

Gott, help him.

~.~

A/N: Grammarnazi~! Lol, I don't double check too closely on my stories and their grammar. I love the reviews. So much love and yeah, I feel bad for France. The poor guy always wants to spread his l'amour a little too much. He can't win.


	22. Spain und a phone call

Morning.

Roderich was ready to skip the day and go back to sleep. He rolled over and prepared to hit an arrogant former nation, hopefully he wouldn't brag too much about his rescue/moment in the bathroom. Roderich shivered a bit when he met cold sheets.

Sitting up, he pulled an upset Gilbird (who had apparently felt the need to sleep on him) down onto the pillows and looked around. Where the heck was Gilbert?

Roderich stood up and headed out of the room. He searched the office (because no doubt the Prussian was trying to get those notes down before it was made apparent he hadn't been paying attention at the meeting). Roderich walked in to find the room empty. The music room was the same way.

He searched through the entire house and frowned. This was strange. Here he had gone and made a fool of himself by making his feeling obvious and where was Gilbert?

That was quite the question…

No matter. Roderich headed back to his room and put on some clothing, picking up Gilbird and heading down to the kitchen. He had some breakfast and fed Gilbird as he listened to the morning and the occasional chirping of Gilbird. He had to admit, the bird was growing on him.

No wonder Gilbert was always claiming the little bird to be 'his awesome chick'. Said bird was breaking into a song, which was well received by the room. Huh, he hadn't realized how well the kitchen reverberated music. Perhaps he should keep an instrument in here…

Nein, the music room was fine. Besides, Gilbird seemed to be quite content about being the main source of interest.

Roderich finished eating and headed to the music room. Picking out several pieces of music and settling in behind the piano, he set his hands on the keys and started to play. He only stopped for a moment to pet the yellow bird who followed at a slower pace and settled on the lid of the piano to listen.

It was comfortable enough, but still…

Again that tension was back…

He would have to find a way to remove it immediately. He would invite another nation over after he finished playing.

~.~

"Hola!"

"Geutentag Spain."

Spain walked through the doorway and looked around, "where's Gilbert?"

"I wish I knew. He vanished this morning." Roderich was somewhat concerned. It was like Gilbert though, so he wasn't extremely worried about it. "No doubt he ran off to bother his brother or something."

Spain laughed and they headed out into the backyard. Sitting down at the already prepared lunch where Gilbird was resting nearby in a birdbath, the two nations began to chat idly. "You should have seen Romano! He was so cute this morning! He found an old maid outfit and threw a tantrum."

"Antonio…" Roderich just shook his head, "why are you telling me this?"

"He was SO CUTE!" Spain smiled even brighter (if that was possible, Roderich was impressed by how much the nation could smile, even in stressful situations). "Then he got all embarrassed and his face turned red. You should have seen him when one of my turtles came inside! Little tomate was practically climbing up my back to keep Carlos away. My poor little Carlos was just going to say hi to him…" Spain looked a bit sad for a minute and then brightened again (again… how one could stay so happy about everything….), "I got Romano to hold him though! He was angry and he ended up throwing him into the ocean, but he HELD HIM! I was so happy!"

"Very impressive," Roderich replied kindly as he sipped his tea.

"I KNOW! I wish I had saved it on film! I want to tell everyone and have it on youtube!"

Roderich shook his head as Spain went on about what he would have done with such a film. "Perhaps you should try to get him to repeat the action… except with another turtle?" No doubt the turtle Carlos was in deep shock from being thrown by Romano.

"WHAT A BUENO IDEA!" Spain hugged him and Roderich immediately set his cup of tea down before he spilt it all over his person. Geez, a little warning would have been appreciated. These were not cheap teacups that they were using. "I need to go find my turtle Mora! She would no doubt stick around Lovi all the time if I got her attached to his scent!"

Roderich refrained from asking how turtles knew scents. He knew enough from his marriage to the Spaniard to know that he hated all sea animals. Thank Gott Gilbert loved Gilbird. He didn't know if he could handle another partner who would try to get him near any large body of water.

"Roderich?" Spain paused near the door; a concerned look on his face.

"Sorry, I was thinking about your turtles."

Spain laughed, "you didn't like when I brought my turtles to see you."

"I prefer land bound animals."

"Or aerial."

"Hmm?"

"Gilbird?" Spain nodded towards the little bird sitting in the birdbath happily splashing at all the other birds that came by, "you seem to like him a lot."

"I suppose…"

Spain grinned, "I'm glad to see that things are working out. It's been too long for both you and Gilbert. So much fighting…" He smiled again and turned, "anyway, I should get going on my plan for Lovi! Good bye Roderich!"

Roderich nodded, "good afternoon then Antonio."

"Roderich…" Spain looked over with a slight frown, causing Roderich to sigh.

"Fine… Good afternoon then Tonio."

"See! It sounds so natural!" He ran through the house and Roderich shook his head and looked over at Gilbird.

"That was not amusing to say in the least."

Gilbird chirped (which he was assuming was in agreement) and shook his feathers a bit; flying over to land on the table near his cup. The little one curled up (as only birds do) and looked at him a bit expectantly.

Roderich shook his head. Where this sudden fascination with Gilbird was coming from was beyond him, but he should probably be a little concerned by it. It was not healthy to obsess over something.

"Chirp."

It was very adorable though.

He pet the chick and sat back in his seat, trying to relieve the suddenly returning tension. It had been nice having company if only for a few minutes. It had been a while since he had had Spain come to visit.

He stood up and gathered up the dishes and things from his lunch with Spain. He propped the door open with a foot and waited a split second, long enough for Gilbird to fly inside. Roderich set the dishes in the sink and began to work. After all, the dishes did not do themselves…

Except of course on Tuesdays and Thursdays (when the house staff came).

A few dishes only took a couple minutes to wash properly and stack next to the sink to dry. Roderich dried his hands off as the phone began to ring. He ignored Gilbird's complaints (obviously the bird could handle metal music, but not a phone ringer… strange). Picking up the phone, Roderich pet the little one in consolation.

"Hello?"

"Roderich? Danke Gott, I need you to come to the hospital."

"Was? What happened?"

"…It's bruder."

~.~

_**A/N: -looking through reviews- Yes, I fail at editing... OH MEIN GOTT THERE'S A PRUSTRIA GROUP ON DA! -dies of the awesomeness- EVERYONE SHOULD JOIN! -continues looking through comments- Yes, I know. Gilbert is being stupid. Why did you run away Prussia! That's not awesome at all; especially with the way this chapter went. **_

_**Anyway, continue the reviews. I love them and the da group is the most awesome thing since Prussia.**_


	23. As Fast As You Can

Roderich nodded, "I gathered that it was him since you're calling. What happened?"

"…Hurry." The German hung up and Roderich frowned at the phone before putting it on the hook. He shut the windows and locked them before leaving Gilbird in the kitchen and heading out of the house. He quickly got into the car and headed towards the hospital. Driving at a calm sped that was a little faster than usual; he made it to the hospital and parked.

He headed up to the building and saw Feliciano sitting in the lobby. "Feliciano!"

"AUSTRIA!" Italy ran over and hugged him, "it was so bad… Germany said that I couldn't look but I looked anyway…"

"What happened?"

"ITALY," Germany walked over and Feliciano locked his arms around the German.

"Ludwig what happened?"

"You should go see him. He's on the second floor. Just ask the nurse station, they'll show you where they're keeping him for now."

"Ludwig. What happened?"

"Come on Italy."

"GERMANY!" Austria glared at him, "I've been asking you since you called me and I have yet to get an answer. I demand to know this instant what the hell is wrong with my husband!"

The lobby went quiet and Italy hid a bit behind Germany. Giving a glare to the room that caused everyone to return to what they were doing, Germany sighed. "Bruder somehow ended up unconscious in my beer cellar this morning. I don't know how, but the place was half destroyed."

"Is he alright?"

"…The doctor is refusing to let me see him, but I've got twelve kegs of beer gone and another seven that are spilt and destroyed in my cellar. My _locked _cellar. I know for a fact that the house was locked last night, Roderich. Gilbert doesn't have a key anymore."

Roderich frowned, "what are you saying?"

"I'm saying Gilbert was not alone downstairs this morning and I want to know who the hell to charge all that beer to."

"…Have you asked where France was last night?"

"Hmm?" Germany frowned, "nein, why?"

"France and Gilbert had… somewhat of a fight last night and Gilbert threw him out of Prustria."

Germany nodded, "I'll have to look into it… Roderich?"

"Was?"

"Look after my bruder."

Roderich smiled faintly, "I've been trying to."

Germany nodded, "I was impressed you let him go to the world meeting yesterday. He seemed to do well."

Austria nodded, "I'm going to go check on him."

They parted ways and Roderich walked into the elevator, waiting impatiently for the thing to get to the second floor. As soon as the doors opened, Roderich walked out and hurried over to the nurse's station. "I'm here to see Gilbert Beilschmidt."

The nurse (a rather dreadful excuse really) looked at him and snorted, "look. I just told the blond guy a minute ago. No one goes to see Mr. Beilschmidt except his spouse."

"Which would be me, danke. Now where is he?"

The nurse looked at him and snorted again, "you? You married that guy? I don't see it."

"Neither did many of the other nations, now we can either finish this conversation now and you can direct me to Gilbert's room or I will find a doctor kind enough to show me the way."

The woman huffed and pulled out a chart, "fine. Damn, I hate patient families. You're all the same annoying worried assholes."

Roderich ignored the woman and followed her to the back of the place and into a patient room. "Danke." He started forward to see Gilbert when the woman pulled him back.

"Just a second there, Romeo. I~"

"Romeo was Italian."

"What?"

"Romeo was from Italy. I'm Austrian. There's a large difference."

The woman raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "smartass… Anyway, you should be made aware that he was immensely drunk so he didn't actually feel any pain. He's got multiple chest wounds and he won't be lifting anything really heavy for a while, he got some slashes around his back too. Whoever did this was very skilled with a knife and was aiming at his chest. This was not a random attack."

Roderich nodded, not knowing what else there was to say, "danke."

"Um… I'm assuming that's Austrian for something?"

Roderich rolled his eyes, "thanks."

"Whatever, you annoying patient families…" She walked away and Roderich moved the patient curtain aside and found Gilbert sleeping in bed. An IV and heart monitor was hooked up and further relieving Roderich's worry.

Still…

Roderich was confused as to when Gilbert had left this morning. Had he left really early? He sat down and rubbed his head in anxiety. How had he not awakened? He could hardly move an inch without Gilbert knowing and yet Gilbert could run off and get himself slashed to pieces and he was completely oblivious until getting a call from Ludwig.

"Schiesse…"

He should have known that something was wrong when Gilbert had not immediately returned. Hell, he should have called to find out where Gilbert was.

"…Specs?" Roderich looked up to find Gilbert looking over at him in confusion. "Where the hell are we?"

"The hospital. You got attacked."

"Huh… Did I get hit in the head? Damn…" He reached up and held his head in pain.

"Nein, I wasn't told you got hit there. Does it hurt too much?"

Gilbert shook his head a bit, "nein, not really. I remember going over to West's…"

"And what time would that have occurred at?"

Gilbert flinched, "…around midnight."

"Gilbert… we went to bed at eleven thirty."

"I know…"

A thick tension filled the room and Gilbert looked over, "I don't know what to do at this point…"

"What do you mean?"

Gilbert looked around for a second before staring at his hands angrily. "I mean I don't… know what to do… about us… It's weird… it's awesome… but I don't get it! You're too calm!"

Roderich blinked, "you ran away?"

"NEIN! …I just kinda… went and…"

Roderich sighed, "I should have guessed that you had run away."

"HEY! Don't go saying that! I never run away! …ow…"

Roderich shook his head, "you shouldn't be yelling. You got attacked from the front and the back apparently."

"I'm not a wimp."

"I never said you were…" Roderich stood up and sat down on the edge of the hospital bed, forcing Gilbert to either look at him or be a complete child and turn his head (which would obviously cause him pain).

"Specs, the doctor's going to yell at you for sitting there."

"I don't care."

"You know… most people would listen to a doctor."

"I'm sure he'll allow me to have a few minutes of privacy with my spouse."

Gilbert blushed a bit, "…still. It's not awesome to ignore a doctor."

"Gilbert, when I have a doctor tell me to move, I'll move. Until then, I'm going to sit right here." He leaned in a bit closer and frowned, "now then. You were saying you ran off to Germany's house to try to figure out how to proceed with our relationship…"

"Uh… yeah. I went to West's house and managed to lift his beer cellar key~"

"How did you get into the house."

"Pfft, I kept the house key!"

Roderich sighed, "of course. I should have guessed you would keep a key to a house that had a large supply of beer in its basement."

"Ja… So I started drinking and then ended up here…"

Roderich sighed, "do you remember anything else?"

"Nein…"

"But…?"

"I remember hearing someone come downstairs."

Roderich started to speak when the doctor came in and started in on informing Gilbert of his situation (Sir, you're a drunk and got attacked. I would love to get your story, but I'm afraid it would not help since you were intoxicated). Roderich got a nice long lecture as well (sir, you let him get drunk? And leave? Are you insane? Are you drunk? Can you breathe into this tube so we can be sure you're not?). Finally after a couple hours, the doctor nodded, "I believe we can let Gilbert leave now. He's stable on his own and everything about him has been working right. He's either a well developed alcoholic or he's the strangest patient I've ever had."

"Most awesome patient," Gilbert responded as he sat up a bit.

"Yes, but I will need you to sign some papers, Roderich… Er… I would call you Beilschmidt but you both have that last~"

"Fine, please let me see the papers."

The doctor nodded and handed them over, "you are not allowed to let him out of the house. You'll need to be with him or have someone you can trust with him until he's at least healed. Also, he should stay away from beer for at least a week. It will not only slow the healing process, it will mess with his medicine."

"Fine."

"HEY! I NEED BEER!"

"Thank you Roderich. I'll go get these papers processed and get you a wheelchair for him."

"I DON'T NEED A WHEELCHAIR!"

"That's fine."

The doctor left and Gilbert glared at the aristocrat, "what the hell? Why did you sign those?"

"Gilbert," Roderich smiled at him slyly, "you want to leave the hospital and go home right?"

"Ja, but~"

"And you would like to have some decent food, right?"

"Ja, but still~"

"I would imagine that you would like to walk as well, right?"

"Ja, but in case you weren't listening he's going to get me a wheelchair," Gilbert replied as fast as he could before Roderich could interrupt.

"He's going to have the wheelchair for moving you to the car. When we get home, I'll let you walk up to the house if you can."

"Of course I can!" Gilbert stood up and wobbled ominously.

"Gilbert," Roderich stood up immediately and moved him back to sitting on the bed. "You dummkopf! What did you think you were doing?"

"Walking~"

"YOU WERE NOT WALKING! Nor will you be walking if you continue this. You clearly are too weak to~"

"I'm not weak."

Roderich pulled Gilbert's face up to his and kissed him, hard. He moved, dominating the ex-nation's mouth until he felt the Prussian was out of breath. He moved back and smiled. "Of course you're not weak. Now then, we are going home and you are going to lay on the couch or in bed. Your choice."

"…prissy…"

Roderich shook his head and the doctor returned with a nurse and a wheelchair. "Are you sure we should let this one leave so soon, doctor?" The nurse asked (the same nurse, Roderich noted, who led him to the room).

"Not to worry, he's too weak to argue for now."

"For the last time, I AM NOT WEAK!" Gilbert yelled angrily.

Roderich sighed, "thank you both for this. He's not one to sit in a hospital bed quietly."

"I'M NOT SITTING IN THAT GOTT VERDAMMT CHAIR!"

Both the doctor and the nurse frowned a bit, "should we…uh…"

Roderich smiled friendly, "can you just give us a second?" The doctor immediately nodded and shoved the nurse into the hallway and shut the door, leaving the Prussian to him. Roderich turned and glared at Gilbert, "get in that chair this instant."

"I'm not sitting in some pussy chair. I can walk~"

"Gilbert, you nearly fell over earlier. I know from experience that sitting in a wheelchair is not a sign of weakness."

"REALLY?" Gilbert glared back at him, "then inform me how well you were able to do anything when you were in a wheelchair."

Roderich shut his eyes and rubbed at the start of an annoying headache, "I was in a wheelchair for three years Gilbert, you only have to be in one for five minutes. I'll make sure to go as fast as I can to get you to the car and I'll consider giving you beer sooner than the doctor said."

Gilbert looked at the wheelchair with a new view. "…You'll go…as fast as you can?"

"Ja, straight down to the car."

"…as fast as in… you'll run?"

"If I must."

"…oh yeah…" Gilbert moved from the bed carefully over to the chair and sat down. "…you have to run… and take the longest way you can find."

Realization of what Gilbert wanted dawned on him soon enough, "you want to race through the hospital?"

"Pfft, JA! We have to! Do you see the wheels on this thing? It was designed for this!"

Roderich shook his head, "only you would take a serious situation and find something completely reckless to do."

Gilbert looked up at him from where he was sitting and grinned, "you know you love me. Now ONWARD!"

Austria took the eager former nation out of the room and the doctor smiled at them both from over by the nurse's station. "I'm glad to see you both reached a compromise. We'll head quickly out the front and~"

"Gilbert… uh. That is… Gilbert is in need of the bathroom before we leave and I told him I would escort him there."

~.~

**_A/N: -returns to looking at reviews- Ja, I have a DA account. It's holypastafae. I usually post nonsensical drabbles on my journals and all that. XD _**

**_By the way, if anyone wants to be my editor just let me know. I have a bunch of stories and things that I would post up and/or have you edit through if you want. Anyway, continue on. I love the reviews and the additional love._**


	24. FINE! I RAN OFF, OKAY?

Gilbert glared up at him and the doctor blinked in surprise, "the bathroom is down a couple hallways…"

"I'll find it. Come on, Gilbert."

Roderich headed down the hallway with Gilbert and as soon as he turned the corner he sped up. Gilbert may have had a point about the chair. For some reason, there was a bar under the seat that Roderich could step onto and have the chair gain a bit of speed by him not running further. Gilbert laughed his head off as they sped around a corner and past several patients. "WOO!"

Roderich let them go through a few hallways before turning and heading back the way they came. They slowed as they reached the hall with the nurse's station and Gilbert made a sound of displeasure. "Shush Gilbert. That never happened…"

The doctor was grinning a bit as they approached, "the bathroom seems to have gotten more exciting since I went last."

Gilbert smirked, "it was because I was there. I make it awesome."

Roderich rolled his eyes, "shall we get him to the car?"

The doctor nodded and they headed down the elevator and out to the car. They both moved Gilbert into the passenger seat and the doctor shut the door before saying anything, "you both can have the wheelchair for the next couple of weeks so that Gilbert doesn't have to walk. I'm just obligated to ask that you don't crash while you're speeding through your house."

"Speeding?" Shit, they had no doubt been watching the cameras. Of course they would have cameras. He hadn't actually expected to get away with doing something so reckless in a hospital, had he?

…maybe he had…

The doctor laughed, "yes, well… Good bye then."

The man walked away and Gilbert started to honk the horn in boredom, "Come ON Specs!"

"Gilbert, take your hand off that horn before I take you back into the hospital for the night."

Gilbert pouted until he noticed what Roderich was actually doing, "WHAT THE HELL SPECS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Putting your wheelchair into the car."

"My wheelchair? Fuck no!"

"Language Gilbert." Roderich shut the back door and went around the car, getting into the driver's seat and starting the engine.

"You're evil…"

Roderich pulled out and started to drive them back home, "Gilbert, if looking out for your well being is evil, then sue me. I'll no doubt be excused for being insane, because taking this much care of you is probably a sign of mental illness."

Gilbert pouted, "…jerk."

Roderich stopped at a stoplight and looked over at him, "would you like me to take you back to the hospital?"

"Nein."

"Then stop acting like a child."

"Hey, I'm not the one threatening."

"Perhaps…"

"And I'm not the one insult~"

"You called me a jerk and a priss."

"Yeah, but you were acting like one."

Roderich stomped onto the accelerator, forcing the car to speed and Gilbert to hit his back a bit on the seat.

"OW! SCHEISSE SPECS! WATCH YOUR DRIVING!"

"Gilbert… can we just be quiet for the ride home?"

Gilbert stared out the window sullenly in response. Five minutes later and they were both feeling the thick, choking tension in the car. That tension was getting on Roderich's nerves badly. He turned on the radio to some classical music and focused ahead, trying to let the music ease things out.

Prussia was obviously not in the mood for Debussy. He looked at the radio for a minute before clicking on the cd player. Immediately, Roderich looked over for a second as the electronic music started to play, "Gilbert…"

Gilbert ignored him and turned it up more. The electronic music eased a bit as the classical music came up in accompaniment. Roderich found himself surprised. "What band is this?"

"A couple electronica bands mixing up classical compositions."

"Interesting…"

They listened quietly until they made it to the driveway and parked. Getting out first, Roderich went around and got the wheelchair out. He helped Gilbert into the seat and headed up to the house (he was going to get a ramp if Gilbert ever needed a wheelchair again. Those stairs…). Getting Gilbert into the house finally, he pushed the ex-nation into the kitchen and Gilbird flew over in greeting.

"Gilbird!"

"Chirp!"

The Prussian caught his bird and smirked as he pet the little one happily. He frowned a bit after a second, "how did Gilbird get so fluffy?"

Roderich went about making dinner and shrugged, "it was probably from playing in the bird bath for a while today."

"You let him play in the bird bath?"

"Ja, it's a bird bath and he's a bird. It made sense that he would want to play in it."

Gilbert remained quiet and continued to pet Gilbird, who sang happily to his owner. If the car had been uncomfortable, the house was hauntingly full of tension. Roderich half expected to have Ivan pop in somehow during the prepping for dinner just for the fact that he could put the blame on the tension somewhere. Roderich finished putting dinner on the table and looked over at the nation sitting over by the wine cupboard as if lost.

"Gilbert?"

"Was?"

"Dinner's ready."

"I see that…" Gilbert moved his wheelchair over and stopped in front of the table. While them being on the opposite sides of the room was awkward, the two former rivals being at the same table was successful in bringing the tension to suffocating.

Roderich remained impartial to the tension and sat down on the other side of the table. They both started to eat and grew more and more uncomfortable. Where they had started to eat with gusto, by a half hour later, they were picking at their food with no appetite.

Gilbert slammed his silverware on the table and glared up at him, "FINE! I RAN OFF OKAY! I FUCKING RAN OFF TO WEST'S TO GET DRUNK AND NOT COME BACK!"

Roderich set his silverware down and frowned, "sorry?"

"I don't want to be your bitch like West is Italy's and Spain is Romano's… I'm too awesome to do that…" He averted his gaze and his face grew red in embarrassment.

Roderich stared at him in shock, "who said I wanted to have you be my… That is the most absurd thing I've ever heard. I haven't done anything that would require you to become anything of the sort. I've been completely tolerant of you."

Gilbert pushed away from the table in his chair, "…maybe that's all it took… pfft… I'm not hungry…"

Roderich stood up and slammed the door shut before the Prussian could escape. "Don't you dare wheel away from me when I'm talking to you."

"See! It's already happening! Shall I lick your balls while I'm able?"

"GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT! Don't you dare get defensive with me!"

"Sure and while I'm at it I'll go find a nice short skirt too. I'm sure I can probably get one from Poland."

"MAYBE I DON'T WANT YOU TO CHANGE AT ALL! MAYBE I _LIKE_ YOU BEING THE OBNOXIOUS AWESOME ASS THAT YOU ARE!"

They stared at each other for a minute as everything hung in the air, having finally been said. Gilbert looked at him in surprise, "you think…I'm awesome…?"

"I… that is…" He sighed and sat back down into one of the table chairs, "ja… not that I must have the best definition of 'awesome' at this point."

Gilbert wheeled over and forced him to look at him. He smirked a bit, "I am pretty awesome."

Roderich sighed and shook his head, "…dummkopf."

Gilbert climbed onto his lap and hugged him, ignoring his own wounds, "…your dummkopf…"

"Gilbert… you shouldn't be out of that chair."

"Shut up and kiss me, mein liebe."

Roderich found his lips captured and he did as he was told; kissing back as he lifted the man as much as he could so as to get him into his chair. Their embrace was as soft and tender as ever. Gilbert wrapped his arms around his neck and held on as he was seated. Roderich found himself leaning over the nation to keep them together. He finally got free when they were both out of breath. They panted loudly and looked at the other, not wanting to tear their gaze away.

"…um…" Gilbert finally spoke after what seemed like eternity. "I guess… we should get to bed…"

"Ja… we'll sleep in the guest room down here since you can't get upstairs…"

"Sure…" Gilbert started to move his chair around when Roderich grabbed the handles and moved it for him. "I can get it Roddy."

"Why waste the effort when you need it to heal?"

Gilbert went quiet again and they headed into the guest room. They got into the room and Gilbert looked over at him, "you could sleep in your room at usual."

"Hmm? I'm not supposed to let you out of my sight, remember?"

"…ja."

Roderich smirked at him a bit; this side of Gilbert was new. "Don't tell me the powerful Prussia is afraid to sleep with me…"

"Nein! I just…"

Roderich started to undress for bed, "very well then. I'm assuming you can get in bed."

_**~.~**_

_**A/N: -amused- I'm debating lemon… Ja? Nein? kinky! Austria and we can finally figure out what that tattoo from earlier is? Reviews are amazing. XD**_


	25. Seduction und THE TATTOO!

Gilbert moved slowly out of his chair and into bed, working slowly and getting his pants off and his shoes. He paused on his shirt a bit. Damn aristocrat. He was too intuitive at this shit. No doubt he was laughing his head off mentally at his weakness.

He paused as he felt something against the back of his neck, "Specs?"

Roderich was kissing his neck. The musician wrapped his arms around him and looked up at him; his glasses askew and his violet eyes glinting in mischievousness. "ja?"

"…what are you doing?"

Roderich leaned close and grinned, "you would think, being experienced as you are, that you would understand when someone was seducing you."

Gilbert blushed deeper and leaned back against the man, "…about time you started seducing me…"

"Shut up Gilbert."

The aristocrat captured his lips and laid him back against the mattress. Gilbert looked up to find the nation taking his shirt off. He folded it (Pfft, because this was Specs we're talking about) before tossing it over onto the chair near the bed. He came down slowly and ghosted his hands up Gilbert's chest.

Gilbert moaned at the touch and grabbed the aristocrat's neck, pulling him down closer. He was in heaven. Who the hell cared at this point if he was hurt at all?

Roderich's mouth tasted so good. He pushed dominance over the nation's mouth and reaped as much of the benefits as he could out of the nation's mouth. Hot damn, but did he want to have his full strength back. He would flip this embrace over and invade as fast as he could.

The aristocrat smirked before Gilbert felt something against his ass. He blinked as he realized what was going on. "Whoa, Specs. That's my-"

A surprisingly longer than expected digit slipped in… and kept going in… What the hell?

Holy crap! He moved a bit and found Roderich holding him in place, "don't… don't move just yet."

"What the hell is that!" He tried to move again and found Roderich hiding a full blown grin as he pulled at the end of a whip. "You're using that wrong! That doesn't- Verdammt!" Gilbert let out a long moan as the handle of the whip pushed out of him. Scheisse, "put it back in." Gott verdammt, he wasn't uke but that was…

Scheisse!

Roderich moved up into a new position and kissed him again, dominating a minute before Gilbert took the chance to try to dominate. The musician dodged the attack and pulled back to go grab the lube from the nightstand.

Gilbert ogled while he walked away… wait.

Blackish area right on Roderich's hip.

What was that? Roderich seemed to be hiding it.

Gilbert pushed himself up and tried to get a better view until Roderich took the opportunity to return with lube and a crop.

NEIN!

"Specs, turn so I can see that above your hip," he motioned towards the area where the tattoo was and the aristocrat ignored him.

Prissy aristocrat, Gilbert forced himself upwards and shoved at Roderich, pushing him back onto the mattress and held onto his hips, feeling the man's arousal against his upper chest. _Correction: Very aroused, prissy aristocrat… one with the…_

"Specs? Is that my flag's bird on your hip?"

Roderich's face went twenty shades of red as he adjusted his glasses, "technically now it is _our_ country's flag bird, but ja."

Gilbert traced over the bird with his tongue for a minute before kissing it. "Verdammt, and here I thought you didn't like me."

Roderich took the moment to shove him against the pillows and ram himself into him, sending Gilbert into seeing stars and hissing in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"AH- Mein Gott, warning Specs. Geez, I just got out of the hospital."

"Es tut mir lied." He started to move painfully slow and Gilbert glared at him.

"Es tut mir lied my ass, move it or bottom, Specs. You're killing me."

The movements started to lengthen; Roderich's erection pushing in and out, faster and faster. It began to crescendo into complete bliss. Gilbert bucked at him in encouragement.

"Specs~"

"Patience…"

Gilbert felt him getting closer to a sensitive spot and he bit his lip subconsciously; a tell that was not unseen by the musician. Roderich suddenly paused for a split second to ram hard at that area, sending Gilbert to a shouting heap in the sheets.

"Better?"

"MEIN GOTT!"

Roderich began to assault the spot and smile, amused by his work. "I can see why you like invading vital regions so much. If your others respond half as much as you do, it is quite something."

"Specs… you suck at bedroom talk."

_WHACK! "I don't want to hear that. I'm still somewhat unsettled about waking up alone this morning, Gil." _

Gilbert nearly came at the sound of his accent lacing over Roderich's voice. It was so incredibly-

"RODERICH~" Gilbert came shouting loudly and the musician watched him with a genuine look of arousal. A warmth seconds later flooded into him and Gilbert moaned at the feel. Was this what it was like to be the bottom of the situation? His mind whirred at a thousand thoughts a second.

Was this what their wedding night had been like?

Was he always like this?

Gott, how soon could they do it again?

Roderich pulled him close as their climaxes came to an end and he nuzzled in close. "Gute nacht, Gilbert."

"Gute nacht, mein liebe." Gilbert moved to trace the tattoo and smirked a bit as his blissful aftereffects flowed through him.

_As soon as I get more power, I'm definitely making Roderich beg for me with that accent. _

"Keep doing that Gilbert, und we will not be doing this again for a month." Roderich's face went from peaceful to a frown as he spoke and Gilbert held back a chuckle.

_"Ja, liebling. I am just so surprised you have such an awesome mark on you."_

Roderich rolled over a bit to face away from him, blushing madly at his accent and sighed, "I really should have sworn off all beer after I got it…"

_Note to awesome self: Roderich + Beer = GREATEST DECISIONS OF ALL TIME!_

_~.~_

_**A/N: Little lemons make the best lemonade. I have to say the reviews are probably the most ridiculously amazing part of my day (work makes it so hard to update. ARGH!). Anyway, I found an EDITOR! Danke! We will have better grammar soon! –applause insert here- **_


	26. Poles und unknown guests

_**A/N: Germany is having a flashback. Just thought I would let you know.**_

**~.~**

**"WEST!"**

**Germany turned to see Gilbert running up to him and he was grinning like he'd done something reckless…**

**Again.**

**"Bruder, you didn't break into my beer cellar again did you?"**

**"Nein, although we should do that! I just came back from Specs! GUESS WHAT!"**

**Germany sighed, "was?"**

**"HE'S DIVORCED LIZ! HOW AWESOME IS THAT?"**

**"I'm sorry to hear that their relationship didn't work out." Germany resumed his paperwork when Gilbert slammed his hands down, casting the papers to flutter to the floor and create a mess.**

**"Who the hell cares about that! He's SINGLE AGAIN!"**

**Germany rolled his eyes and started to gather them from the floor, "are you planning on dating him or something bruder?"**

**"What? W-Why would you think that? He's a prissy aristocrat! There's no way I would do something like that. Hahaha. You must have lost your mind doing all those papers. You should do Italy instead!" He started laughing like a madman and ran off quickly, heading down the stairs towards his room. **

**Germany sighed and returned his attention to his papers. Gilbert was horrible at lying.**

"Ve~ Germany? …You seem to enjoy daydreaming lately."

Germany blinked out of his latest daydream and looked over at Roderich sitting next to Gilbert. The two of them seemed to be arguing about what had happened to the last half of a cake.

"Gilbert, you have the frosting on your face."

"I don't know what you're talking about, young master. I could put frosting on your face too. OH! There's an idea! We should have sex in the kitchen!"

"GILBERT! …nein…"

Gilbert started to snicker and Feliciano nudged at Germany's back, "Aren't we going to tell them that it was Belarus that attacked Gilbert and that America is going to make sure it doesn't happen again?"

Germany nodded, "of course we are."

Italy frowned, "then why are we standing here?"

"Give them a minute."

"Okay!" Italy happily started to bounce down to where the two were sitting when Germany pulled him back.

"Italy! Get back here and shush… we have to be quiet."

Italy nodded and Germany pushed them both behind a bush to watch the couple in the gardens.

Gilbert was snickering, "I bet we could pawn some awesome sweets from Vash!"

"Gilbert, there's a time and a place for sex and it is not in the kitchen, no matter what we use."

"Can we get a stripper pole?"

"Warum?"

"So I can show you how to use one! Imagine how hot that would be!"

"Gilbert…nein. Do you know how embarrassing it would be to have company see a stripper pole in my house?"

"We could have it upstairs…"

"Then when my hired help comes on Tuesdays and Thursdays, how am I supposed to explain the pole?"

"Pfft…WAIT! You have no flag pole here in the gardens!"

"Ja…" Roderich stared at him in confusion a moment before realization caused him to aquire a look of outrage, "GILBERT! I AM NOT GETTING ONE!"

"Think about it, young master! It would be easy to explain and we could rock out against it all the time." Gilbert moved closer in his wheelchair and smirked, "you know you want to see me making flag poles look awesome. I bet you'll never look at a flag pole the same again."

"Gilbert… We can have sex in the kitchen if we don't have to get a stripper pole OR flag pole."

"Um…"

Roderich narrowed his gaze, "Gilbert…"

"I might have already ordered a stripper pole… to be installed tomorrow…"

"GILBERT!"

"HEY! IT WAS THERE AND I WAS BORED WHILE OUT WITH SPAIN AND FRANCE THE OTHER DAY AND I SAW IT AND THOUGHT 'HM? THIS LOOKS AWESOME!'"

"I knew I should not have let you go have lunch with France..."

"I was so BORED though! There's nothing to _do_ here when you aren't home~!"

Roderich shut his eyes in aggravation, "I hope you know we aren't having sex tonight."

Gilbert glared at him, "HEY! I'M INJURED! Aren't you supposed to feel sorry for hurt people!"

"All the more reason for me not to have sex with you tonight."

"RODDY! COME ON! You know it was awesome!"

Roderich took a sip of his tea and set it down calmly, "It was rather enjoyable…"

Germany covered Italy's ears (he was not going to have Feliciano asking him about that). He was rather surprised, Gilbert was acting as badly as ever and Roderich seemed to be enjoying himself. This was so strange. He was positive he was at the right house…

"See! You had an awesome time, I had an awesome time, but you know what?"

"Hmm?"

Gilbert all but got out of his chair and sat down in the nation's lap, wrapping his arms around Roderich's neck. "We could have a whole lot more fun now that I have some more energy."

"It's the pain killers that are making you so full of energy. I'm betting by tonight you'll be as weak as ever."

Gilbert kissed him and Germany nearly soiled himself as he found Roderich pushing his brother onto the ground and kissing him back eagerly. They rolled over and Germany looked away. Maybe he should have interrupted sooner. He pulled Feliciano away and Italy looked over before they were in the house and going towards the front door. "Hey! That's what Gilbert told me to do to you Germany! I think Roderich likes doing that too!"

"Ja… let's come back later, when they aren't busy."

"They don't seem busy. They seem to be doing that one thing…um… I think big brother France calls it intercourse."

"Feliciano… get in the car."

"Yep, their doing that moaning thing Francis said that people do… Ve~ Germany, we should try that! Gilbert and Roderich seem to be having fun."

Germany blushed and shoved Feliciano into the car. He got into the driver's seat and shifted in discomfort. Why the hell had that been so-

"Germany! Can we try it? It looked like it would be fun!"

"ITALY! SIT QUIETLY IN THE BACK!"

Feliciano saluted him and sat back, looking out the window; meanwhile leaving the German with some images that were permanently burned into his head. Verdammt, bruder could be haunting…

_**A/N: I love my reviewers~! –in a brilliantly awesome mood- **_

_**Don't worry too much about Gilbert bottoming; he's far too awesome to allow himself to receive all the time. Nope, I just figured their relationship is constant chaos over seme/uke status. They both have too much pride to allow themselves to settle into either category.**_

_**Lemonade, anyone? –smirking- I enjoy voyeur! West and naïve! Italy.**_


	27. The Return of the Hungarian

Gilbert watched as the two guys he'd snuck into the house (Specs was playing piano, kesesese~) worked to finish installing the stripper pole in the master bedroom. Gilbert was able to walk, although he wasn't able to walk well…

"Finished sir."

"Yeah, awesome."

The other guy came out and smiled, "have a good time with it."

Gilbert watched to two until they were out of the house and he hurried back to the stairs where the evil, accursed wheelchair sat in wait. He just got in the seat when Roderich came out of the music room.

"Did I hear the door?"

"Um…nein. I don't think so…"

"I could have sworn…nevermind."

Gilbert laughed, "geez, hearing things now, young master? You should get your hearing checked."

Roderich started to comment when the doorbell rang. He smirked a bit, "you were saying?"

"Lucky guess…" Gilbert bit his lip and watched in worry as the aristocrat walked over to answer the door. Scheisse, what had those two idiots forgot? He was SURE they had grabbed everything! Oh Gott…

GOTT GOTT GOTT GOTT!

Roderich opened the door and Gilbert felt his blood run cold. Well… the guys who had installed operation awesome hadn't come back…

Nein, Liz had come.

"Gutentag Eliza."

"Hi Roderich!" Hungary walked through the doorway and Gilbert took off from the room as fast as he could. He was NOT being caught in a wheelchair by anyone except Specs. While he could handle Roddy seeing him in one, he would die if one of his true enemies caught him in such a state. He slammed the door and locked it, turning to find himself in the still sex-smelling guestroom he and Roderich had been sleeping in. He sighed, it still beat having Hungary…that WITCH see him in this Gott verdammt chair.

He waited quietly and listened.

~.~

"Was that Gilbert?"

Roderich took Hungary's coat and hung it up by the door, "ja. I don't believe he's too pleased with your company… not that he's ever been too impressed."

Hungary turned and smiled at him, "so…"

"Ja?"

She pouted, "come on! So is he getting ready to leave? Is he wanting to go home and never come back? Have you been feeding him trash or something? I bet you've been making his life miserable."

"Nein, I haven't done anything of the sort."

She winked at him, "I gotcha. You have _done anything_ to him. Nothing at all. Nope."

"Eliza, I don't quite understand why you are being so repetitive today."

Hungary practically danced over to the stairs and pushed her already quite displayed chest out more. "No reason. Anyway I was thinking since we don't have a meeting tonight that we could go and watch my orchestra! They're playing in Budapest and I figured~"

"Unfortunately, I must decline."

"Huh? Why?"

"I have other things that are taking priority tonight."

Eliza blinked at him for a minute before frowning, "things? You don't mean Gilbert, do you?"

"I mean I'm busy."

She glared a bit, all signs of that excitement gone. "You have to be kidding me Roderich! He probably has no problem running off to go hang out with France and Spain! Hell, if you're at all the same as I remember, you probably leave dinner wrapped up so when he gets home he can eat if he's hungry. It was how you always treated me."

Roderich frowned, "it was common courtesy since you were busy~"

"Don't even give me that! What the hell happened? Have you been babying him? What happened to your idea of 'he'll get bored and go home'? God, Roderich!"

"Eliza, things have~"

"Don't tell me you've listened to all the crap spewing from his mouth? He's LYING! Do I need to remind you that this is PRUSSIA! Can you even relate the guy living with you to the one that invaded your vital regions a long time ago."

"Eli~"

"NO! Don't even try to tell me. I can already see you have changed. You've lost your mind Roderich! Next thing you know I'll come to find a stripper pole in the house or something." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "at least you're not having sex with him or anything…"

"…"

"Roderich…" She looked up at him and her gaze darkened further, "No…hell no… NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! You wouldn't have sex with me for FIVE MONTHS! FIVE LONG _ANNOYING _MONTHS! EVEN THEN YOU WOULDN'T TAKE A LARGE PART IN IT! DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE HAVING SEX WITH HIM… RODERICH!"

"Eliza, I'm only going to ask you once to stop yelling…"

"RODERICH!" She started up the stairs at a break neck pace and Roderich followed after her, highly unimpressed with her behavior.

"ELIZA! GET BACK HERE! THIS IS COMPLETELY INAPPROPRIATE!"

She slammed the door to the master bedroom open and gaped. "Wha…"

Roderich slowed down and panted as he reached her. He looked at her and frowned, "Eli, I don't know what has gotten into you, but I am going to have to ask you to gain some composure and come back downstairs with me."

She looked over at him and glared in outrage, "of course I'm going to have to. I asked you for how long for something exotic to use in bed and you always said no. I listened because I loved you and thought that you would come around and now… God, Roderich… You let him have a stripper pole? IN YOUR ROOM?"

She started running again and Roderich let her continue on her own as he looked into the bedroom and found the sleek silver pole standing solemnly in the corner of the room. He sighed, of course Gilbert would do such a thing. No doubt that was why he hadn't been relaxing in the music room when Eli had come.

"GILBERT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Roderich winced and took off to the foyer where Hungary stood pounding on the guest bedroom where he and Gilbert had been sleeping. "GO AWAY!"

"GET OUT OF THERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE! JUST BECAUSE HE LOVES ME MORE THAN YOU, IS NO REASON TO GO RUNNING AROUND LIKE THIS!"

"GILBERT!" She started to pound against the door with her frying pan and leaving nasty scratches on the door. "GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE! AND LEAVE RODDY ALONE!"

"_YOU ASSHOLE!"_

Roderich watched a large piece of wood from his bedroom door went flying and he walked down in outrage. "ELIZA!"

She looked at him a minute before returning to her screaming.

He sighed before walking over and shoving her away from the somewhat beaten door. "ELI! I SAID YOUR NAME AND I WAS TRYING TO GET YOU TO STOP! That is my guestroom door and I would appreciate it if I didn't have my house destroyed by your whims."

"MY WHIMS! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! GET HIM OUT HERE OR STAND ASIDE RODERICH!"

"NEIN! YOU ARE GOING TO STOP THIS NONSENSE NOW!"

She glared at him, "Roderich… that… BASTARD…invaded your vital regions… kicked you away from the German unification…and now you're going to stand there and back HIM up…"

"I'm not going to stand for you both knocking the senses out of each other."

She walked up to him and her brow furrowed deeper, "Roderich… you are going to get out of the way or I'm going to hurt you… I don't want to but I will…"

"Eli… you won't hurt me and I'm not letting you attack Gilbert. If I find out that you attempt to attack him again I will personally make sure that you regret it."

She stared at him in astonishment. "So this is it? You're going to stand there and defend someone who has no respect for you in any way, shape, or form. Roderich… he insults you all the time… ALL THE TIME!" She threw her frying pan against the floor and started to sob, "you're making a big mistake…"

Roderich sighed, "it's mine to make though. I chose to marry him, whether under the influence of alcohol or not, and I'm going to stand by my decision until Gilbert and I decide otherwise… I apologize if you are upset by that, but there is nothing I can do about your ideals…"

She sniffled a bit and glared at him and the door one last time before grabbing her belongings and going out the front door, "don't expect me to come back Roderich… Ever…"

"Gute bye Eliza."

She slammed the door and he heard the car squeal out of the driveway into the street. Well that had gone well…

Not.

~.~

_**A/N: Rereading this, I feel bad for Hungary. My story makes her to be such a horrible person…**_


	28. No Regrets

Gilbert sat on the bed and stared at the door in surprise. Whoa… Specs had dissed Liz for him… Liz, his ex-wife, his long time friend and ally… for him…

Someone, who as Liz had said, enjoyed taking his vital regions and making fun of him.

Wow…

Why did he feel like shit?

Gilbert lay back and ignored his back pain as he stared up the ceiling. A knocking at the door caught his attention, and he looked over to find the door being opened.

"Gilbert?"

"…H-how did you open the door? I locked it…"

"I have a spare key to the household doors."

"Oh…" He lay back down and listened to the aristocrat walk over and sit down on the edge of the bed. He looked over to find the nation wiping his face off.

"What's going on?"

"I was going to ask you that? Why the hell are you wiping my face off?"

"Because you have water on it, and it was serving no purpose there."

"I'm n-not crying."

"I never said you were. I'm going to make lunch since you seem to want to be alone." He stood up, and Gilbert grabbed him.

"WAIT! …why did you defend me?"

"Hmm?"

"You went against Liz, your ex, for me… Why?"

Roderich sighed, "Who said I was taking sides? I don't appreciate people destroying my house, and I don't approve of violence."

"Oh…" He let his hand drop, and Roderich bit his lip for a minute.

"I suppose though…"

"What?"

He looked over and winked, "I didn't want her beating you up when you're already so weakened from the recent attack."

"HEY!" Gilbert sat up and glared at him, "I'M NOT WEAK!"

"There's no need to yell when I'm standing right in front of you." He smiled faintly, clearly pleased with himself.

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT WEAK! I COULD TAKE YOU IF I WANTED TO!"

Roderich's face turned dark, and Gilbert nearly crapped when the nation pulled him into a deep, breathtaking kiss. He pulled back and shut his eyes, lifting his nose in arrogance. "I suppose you could if you weren't confined to a wheelchair."

Gilbert's turn to take him down a peg; Gilbert jumped him, and they went sprawling to the floor. Roderich looked up at him in surprise as Gilbert laughed manically. "You were saying, Roddykins?"

"Weak."

Gilbert glared as he captured the aristocrat's lips hostage and pillaged mercilessly. Roderich was completely at ease and kissed him back, too. His tongue moved at a calm tender pace that pissed Gilbert off to no end. This was not romance time, this was WAR!

He started unbuttoning Roderich's pants and ignored Roderich's inquiries as to what the hell he was doing. He tossed them aside (earning more angry questions) and quickly shed his own pants, shoving himself into the musician under him. Roderich paused in the middle of speaking and groaned.

"Problem there, Roddy?"

"You better hurry up and MOVE, Gilbert!"

"Kesesese~ Hold on," he started painfully slow, watching the nation squirm and try to increase the speed. Oh yes, Roddy liked it fast and furious, but he was going to have it slow and long and-

"GILBERT, HURRY UP! YOU'RE GOING TOO SLOW!"

"Kesesese~"

Roderich tried to flip their positions, and Gilbert used his returned energy to keep them in their current place. "Gilbert… move… faster…"

"Aww, Specs doesn't like it slow." He hit the man's sweet spot and watched Roderich moan and grab uselessly around him for something. "Nice..."

Roderich sat up enough to grab Gilbert's neck and force him back into kissing him. The aristocrat trailed his attention down to his neck, and Gilbert moaned and nearly lost it when the nation bit him. He started to suck and nip.

"Holy crap, stop! I'm not going to last."

"Move faster."

"Never."

Roderich bit again and started to repeat the actions on the other side of Gilbert's neck. He continued his assault without mercy, and Gilbert moved as slow as he could in response, taking his time in continuously hitting that damn spot in the nation.

Their pace started to crescendo until Gilbert was moving at a speeding pace, reaching his own climax. The room went to streams of lust, and Gilbert reveled in his peak as Roderich soon followed him in. He looked down at the half dressed nation, his glasses askew, his cravat undone around his neck, and his gaze drinking him up.

Damn, if he didn't love this shit.

He fell over and cuddled the man against him, "…Awesome."

"Mhmm…"

He looked down at his nation (oh yes, Specs was his) and grinned, "So…"

"What?"

"I heard you saw my present for ya…"

"Hmm? You mean the stripper pole?"

"Of course!"

Roderich looked up at him, and Gilbert nearly came again at the look of absolute trouble on the nation's face, "Just wait until you find yourself using it every night."

Gilbert blinked before grinning, "Wow, sex addict?"

"Nein, but since you felt the need to have it installed, I figured you would want to use it. And you will be using it, whether you like it or not. It is either going to be used by you, or I'm getting rid of it."

"AWESOME! I'll show ya how to use it, and we can have kinky, awesome sex!"

"Nein, who said we were having more sex?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "What do you think strippers do after they use that pole? They strip and have sex!"

"…Then I suppose I'll have to get rid of the thing before nightfall."

Gilbert held him closer and grinned, "Just try to escape from my arms and see what happens."

"Gilbert… let me go."

"Nope."

"Gilbert."

"Nein."

"GILBERT!"

"Not happening, Specs."

~.~

_**A/N: Can we all give a big round of applause for my editor! -clapping, extremely pleased- Finally we can read without all the mistakes! **_

_**And to celebrate GILBERT TOPS! \(^-^)/ GO REVIEWERS! Read my nonsense and encourage my hobby of writing. -laughing in the library despite the weird looks-**_


	29. Not a country

Roderich stood in the back of the short-noticed meeting with the others and frowned, "Why did we all have to meet?"

England shrugged, "Who the bloody hell knows! I've been asking that since I walked in. Who scheduled this?"

Gilbert shrugged, "Who cares? Let's leave and go drinking!"

Roderich glared at him, "You can't drink for another couple of days at least."

"…Prissy aristocrat…"

"Gilbert… behave yourself."

"I am behaving! You're the one going around acting all high class with your cravat and nose in the air,"

England laughed, "Is that why you're wearing one of his cravats, Gilbert? I was wondering why the hell you were wearing one."

"Someone thought I would catch a cold outside, right, Roddykins?"

"Gilbert, don't use me as an excuse for your hiding."

England raised an eyebrow, "Hiding?"

"Shut up, Specs. You don't know what you're talking about."

"I should. After all, it's my fault it's there in the first place."

"Shush! Aren't you supposed to be nobility or something? Isn't talking about something like that illegal?"

"Nein, it's actually highly amusing and considered revenge for the hunk of metal in my house."

"The pole is perfect!"

"It's garbage."

England was laughing so hard that Spain and France walked over with Romano. "Oh man, you three need to listen to these two."

"SHUT UP, ENGLAND," both Gilbert and Roderich shouted before returning to their argument.

"Roddy, you did it just for kicks, didn't you?"

"I had my suspicions… Again, it was no doubt in revenge for that trash in my house."

"Our house, Specs. Don't be stingy. The pole is a miracle! You need more fun!"

"Gilbert… I'm giving it one night before I toss it out a window."

"NEIN! I'm keeping it since you seem to enjoy causing me to wear your cravat!"

"You didn't need to wear it. You could have just come without it."

"Ja? And then everyone would see what YOU did!"

"And?"

Gilbert glared at him, and France burst into tears of laughter as Romano started to drag Spain away. "Oh mon Dieu! He's got hickeys from Roderich!"

"WE KNEW THAT, YOU BLOODY GIT!"

Gilbert looked over and glared at France , "Shut up! Someone else might hear!"

Roderich looked over at England in question, earning a nod before he wrapped his arms around the man and tugged at the cravat, "Poor Gilbert…"

"Huh? …Roddy… Stop. NEIN! Don't tug on that!"

"Hm? You mean on this?" He tugged the cravat off, and Gilbert glared at him, his spotted neck exposed.

"DAMMIT, SPECS!"

"Mon Dieu! Look at that…" France touched the small hickey on his own neck and frowned, "…I'm afraid I must get going." He went running for the exit, and England started laughing that much harder.

"Bloody hell! Look at that! What? Did you let him bite you to a climax or something, Gilbert?"

Gilbert took the cravat back and wrapped it around his neck again, "Thanks, Specs. Now Francis is going to be telling everyone."

"Nein, I do believe he was jealous."

"What? Why would France be jealous?"

England snorted, "As if that's hard to tell. You've gotten married to a proper nation and apparently have some intense sex. When's the last time that frog got any?"

Gilbert blinked, and Roderich sighed, "He would be that vain… Shall we get into the conference room?"

"Yeah, come on." England led the way, and Roderich adjusted Gilbert's cravat.

"Stop. I need it!"

"I'm fixing it. Stay still for a minute."

Gilbert waited until he was done and glared over his shoulder at him, "I hope you know you are getting each one of these marks back when we get home."

"If you can get that far…"

Gilbert smirked evilly, "Each and every one of them, Specs; that includes the large one everyone can see even with this stinking cravat on."

Roderich walked ahead of him and sat down in his usual seat next to Lithuania and Germany . He scooted his chair over for the Prussian and rolled his eyes, "Of course…"

Germany looked over at them both, "Do I want to know?"

Gilbert lowered his cravat a bit, "Look what Specs did when I was busy? Freaking LAME!"

"Gilbert, don't go showing it off like a trophy."

Germany shut his eyes as if they burned, "Gilbert. I don't want to know what you and Roderich do in the bedroom!"

Lithuania looked over and hissed, "That must hurt really bad."

Gilbert looked at Lithuania and smirked, "Yeah, it's pretty bad, isn't it?"

Roderich opened his laptop and booted it up, "Gilbert, if you're so strong, how can a few little bites hurt?"

"I never said they hurt!"

Germany sighed, "Behave, both of you…"

Roderich looked over at him in surprise, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, West! I was behaving!"

"Bruder…nein. Just stop talking…"

Roderich frowned and went to touch Germany 's arm, "Are you alright?"

Germany moved away quickly as if he would combust and nodded, "I'm fine."

"Pfft, he needs to get laid, Specs. Look, he's got the classic symptoms: boredom, being a priss, and avoiding contact."

"Gilbert… nein." Roderich turned his attention back to Germany in concern, "Are you sure you should be here? Gilbert and I can write down anything important that you may miss."

"Nein, I'm fine, Roderich."

"If you're sure…"

"Ja, just focus. The meeting is about to get started."

They turned their attention to the others, and everyone looked about the table in expectation. A silence surrounded the table, and everyone grew quite cross.

"Well? What the bloody hell are we all doing here?"

Hungary stood up and sighed, "I made the meeting to discuss an issue that goes against the Marshall Plan."

Everyone went quiet. America stood up and laughed, "I KNEW IT! RUSSIA'S SHOOTING MORE NUKES!"

"That's MAD, not the Marshall Plan, Alfred, you bloody git. Sit down!"

Alfred sat down and muttered about annoying Englishmen needing to make inappropriate comedies about knights of the round table, and Hungary shook her head.

"No, I was referring to the law that states that two nations cannot merge."

.

The whole room groaned. Gilbert stood up, "YOU BITCH!"

"SHUT UP! YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO MARRY RODERICH!"

"IT ALREADY HAPPENED, AND WE AREN'T DIVORCING!"

Hungary started to go over the table to attack him, and the surrounding nations grabbed her before it was too late.

"This is why we all had to come?" Turkey glared around the table, "This is a waste of mine and everyone else's time."

Roderich stood up and sighed, "Technically Gilbert is not a nation; while Germany was so kind as to allow him to 'own' East Germany for the past few decades, Gilbert has no army and no land anymore. Therefore, there is no merging and no infringement."

"Well said; Roderich," England agreed.

"HE'S BEEN CONTROLLING EAST GERMANY SINCE 1945!"

Germany shook his head, "I made all the decisions and did all the work. He was there in name only with no power or true land."

Hungary was grasping at straws. The other nations yawned and started to pack up, muttering about Hungarian myths as they left.

"WAIT! HE CAN'T…" She slumped into her chair, and Gilbert laughed, his cravat coming loose again and showing off the dark spots on his neck. Roderich sighed.

"Eliza… It's not that important. We are only married."

Gilbert slung an arm around Roderich's and Germany 's shoulders and grinned. "This is my family! WOOT! We need to get some beer and celebrate this group takedown! YEAH! COME ON, WEST! DRINKS ON YOU!"

"Bruder… nein…" Germany moved out of his brother's grasp and packed up, leaving the room. England shook his head and grinned.

"What a bloody waste of time, although it was worth seeing Francis run in discomfort… hehehe…" the Englishman pulled out his phone and started to call France to gloat.

Hungary remained curled up in her chair, her hair hiding her crying face from the room. Roderich walked away from Gilbert and sat down in front of her. "Eliza, it's not as if we were going to get back together… This isn't going to change anything if you don't let it. We can still have lunch together and do things. It just means that Gilbert might be nearby or will always know about it."

Hungary glared at him, "Idiot."

Gilbert dragged Roderich back and glared at the woman, "HEY! NEIN! No insulting Roddy when he's trying to comfort you! That's my job! Only I can do that!" He tossed Roderich over his shoulder and headed towards the door.

"Let go of him."

_**~.~**_

_**A/N: Please don't kill author? I was graduating this whole weekend and had to get family around and blah blah blah~ Anyway, YES VIOLENCE!**_

_**HUNGARY VS PRUSSIA**_

_**WINNER GETS THE VITAL REGIONS!**_


	30. Hungary Vs Prussia

Gilbert looked over his shoulder a bit at the growl he heard. No doubt Liz was being an idiot again. She was jealous! Oh man, he wanted to take Specs and just DO HIM in front of her in excitement. This was so awesome!

Hungary surprised him though. She was no longer in the chair she had been sitting in; no, she was running at him with a vengeance. Gilbert was looking over his shoulder one second before being thrown to the ground.

Roderich rolled across the floor until he managed to stop himself and glared at them both, "Will you two stop it!"

Meanwhile, ignoring everything Specs said, Hungary darted forward with her frying pan at the ready. Her eyes glazed over in outrage, she tried to smash the thing into his face. Gilbert dodged it in a roll to the left, feeling something in his chest burst in pain. It was no doubt his wounds from earlier that week.

He dived to avoid another blow and clutched his chest to try to dull the pain. His palm came back red. Scheisse. He was bleeding out again.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

It? What? Now Roddy was property? Geez, the woman was out of her mind! Gilbert flipped onto the table and quickly avoided a kick to the balls, ending up on the receiving end of the frying pan to his hand. It hurt like a son of a~

"SCHEISSE!" Gilbert got the bad end of the stick as Hungary smashed the frying pan against his hand again. He kicked her in the stomach and rolled across to the other side of the conference room table. He ducked the throwing of a chair at his head and shoved as hard as he could against the table, making it ram into Hungary .

"GILBERT! STOP RUNNING!"

"I'M NOT RUNNING, I'M FIGHTING," he yelled at Elizaveta.

She tossed something else at him, and it got him square in the gut. He fell back onto the floor and cursed. This was not supposed to happen!

THUNK!

Gilbert looked up just in time to get out of the way of the falling Hungarian. She collapsed onto the floor, sending her frying pan down with her.

Roderich stood behind where she had been standing; holding a pipe in his hands. He calmly handed the pipe back to its original owner and sighed, "Danke, Ivan. I don't think I could have gotten them to stop any other way."

"You all are so much fun to see. I don't mind coming all the way here if we can always do this…" Ivan smiled at Roderich before rotating his gaze down to Gilbert. Damn, his face was so creeper… "Oh! Little East is hurt… Do you want me to look at it. I was a doctor…"

Yeah, no doubt before they found him sucking the blood from his patients… "Nein, I'm fine."

"You most certainly are not fine. I should not have let you come…" Roderich helped him onto his feet and started reprimanding himself. "It was too soon after the attack you had happened earlier. I should have guessed that Hungary would go to this length. It was an enormous oversight, and then you both ended up destroying the conference room."

Russia smiled wider, "We could solve this by having you both become one with-"

"NEIN," Gilbert and Roderich replied before he finished his sentence.

Gilbert wrapped his arms around Roderich and tried to calm the adrenaline screaming through his veins. "Specs, relax. I had been winning that fight before you interrupted."

"Oh, yes. I'm sure your heart would have gone on the attack before long."

"Oh! Your heart pops out, too, East?" Russia grew excited, and both the other two shivered a bit at the look on his face.

"Ivan, I think we're going to head home."

"Ja," Gilbert agreed. "I told Specs that I was going to play some piano and all that…"

Ivan frowned, "I thought you could not play piano."

Gilbert laughed, "I'm awesome at it! Geez, I'm good at everything!"

"Then you can play the piano at the party that Matthew is having next week, da?"

"Party?"

"Da, he is going to be having everyone dress up, too."

Gilbert cursed at the idea of being caught lying, but his defenses kicked in, "Of course I'll play! I wouldn't want to show up Roddy though…"

Roderich raised a brow at him, "Nonsense. You can play the whole time if you want to."

Gilbert mentally cursed as Ivan turned his attention to Roderich, "And you are going to follow on your end, aren't you?"

The aristocrat sighed, "Ja… if I must."

Ivan grinned, "I love coming to these meetings!"

Gilbert dragged Roderich out before Ivan could get any further.


	31. You Can't Play Piano

The car ride home was awkward as hell. They both sat quietly, and Roderich drove past seven fucking bars. Gilbert was dying, "Can we just~"

"Nein. Stop fidgeting."

"I wouldn't fidget if I had some beer."

"Nein."

"JA!"

"NO!"

"Please?"

Roderich managed to park the car in the driveway and pulled his keys out. "Gilbert, at least stay put until I can get your~"

"I can walk! Geez, I'm not handicapped, Specs."

"…Gilbert?"

"Hmm?" Gilbert looked over at him blankly.

"Th…" He sighed and moved back into the car, wrapping an arm around Gilbert's neck and kissing him. Well… this was pretty awesome.  
>Gilbert covered the smooth, feminine-like hand against his cheek and returned the gesture languidly. Yep, awesome.<p>

Roderich pulled back and gave a faint grin, "Danke for the fighting, but next time just let me handle the situation. She didn't go on the attack until you pulled me away."

Gilbert enjoyed the aftertaste of the aristocrat for a minute before looking at him, "I want you to maybe get a restraining order on her."

"What?"

Gilbert shook his head, "So what was that thing with Ivan about?"

"What do you mean?"

"That bit at the end there? Your end of the bargain?"

"…Don't worry about it."

Gilbert frowned and followed the nation trying to escape into the house. "Nein, no running! COME ON! STOP!" He followed the aristocrat into the bathroom and stopped him as he paused to reach under the counter, "I wanna know!"

"I know you do. I want to know why you told him you could play piano."

Gilbert went quiet and shrugged, "Because I'm awesome."

Roderich sighed, "You have no idea how to play though."

"Ja, but you can show me. You play all the time."

"Ja, but I've been playing for ages. You haven't."

"Point?"

"Try imagining someone walking in and trying to play your flute."

Gilbert laughed his head off, "Pfft, you can't do that! You would suck ass!"

"Exactly."

Gilbert sat down on the toilet and shut his eyes, "Scheisse…"

"You seem to enjoy cursing."

"I don't wanna hear it from someone who has a town called Fucking."

Roderich ignored him and started to pull out supplies from the first aid kit. He unbuttoned Gilbert's shirt and began to take off the soiled wrappings around his middle.

"Specs?"

"Was?"

"So… did you promise to do something for Ivan?"

"…Ja."

Gilbert frowned, "Something serious?"

"…Nein, it's just ridiculous and embarrassing."

Prussia stared at him in shock. "Really? Like what?"

"I said not to worry about it."

"Now I have to know!"

"Nein."

"Come on!"

"Nein."

"I could help you like you're going to help me!"

"Who said I was going to help… Nevermind. Nein."

Gilbert pouted as Roderich started to toss away the old bandages and pour alcohol onto a couple cotton balls. "Come on!"

"Nein."

"Come~ OW!"

"Sorry…" He continued to wipe at the wounds for a few minutes before tossing the cotton away and getting out new bandages.

"So since you caused me pain, what are you doing for Ivan?"

"It's not so much for Ivan specifically…"

"Ja?"

Roderich tied the bandage up and smiled, "It's just a little bet I lost and now have to pay for. Nothing important."

"Pay? Like in money? Booze?"

"Nein."

"COME ON!" Gilbert followed the nation into the music room and over to the piano, "Just give me a hint!"

"Nein, you have to get to work."

"Work?"

Roderich pushed him onto the piano bench. "You have employed me to teach you piano for next Friday so I expect you to start playing."

"WHAT? I haven't gotten to utilize my muse!"

"What?"

Gilbert grinned, pulling the nation onto his lap and kissing him. Roderich seemed to go along with it. He kissed him back for a minute before Gilbert found himself being pushed away a bit, "We should finish that."

"…Fine. After you play something correctly, we can."

"Really?" Gilbert turned his attention to the piano and tested a couple keys, "Um… do I need to tune this?"

"Nein…"

Gilbert returned his attention to the piano and tested another few keys. The sound rang out in discordance.

"Gilbert…" Roderich led his hand to a key in the center of the ivory and pressed it down, "this is middle C if it helps…"

"…Okay…" Gilbert looked up at the sheet music laying on the stand and slowly worked his way through the composition in the top notes.

Roderich sat down next to him and sighed, "Now just do it in tempo; and useone hand while having the other one play the bass melody."

He was so screwed…

~.~

Roderich listened to the nicely coming Beethoven composition being played downstairs and smiled. He would have to prod someone into getting Gilbert to play more often; it was nice to be able to show him how to play.

Gilbert had been a novice, but he had been able to catch on pretty quickly. He had easily read the melody on Fur Elise.

The counter melody…

That had been another story entirely.

Roderich was not sure how he had survived the first couple of days of pounding on his piano. Roderich wasn't sure how he survived hearing his piano being pounded on during the first few days.

He locked the master bedroom door and turned to his little project. Ivan had no doubt been told by one of the other two to ask him if he was going to follow through in the bet.

He went to work checking to see that everything was right. It seemed to be correct. Pulling out the finishing touches, he perused his work carefully. While he was not one to indulge in such things… it was quite well done.

He carefully replaced everything to its designated area and adjusted his cravat into place as he unlocked the door. Moving down to the kitchen, he cut himself a nice piece of cake and sat down to listen to Gilbert.

Everything was going along nicely.

_A/N: WAH~! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! HURRY HURRY! MUST NOT LEAVE PEOPLE WAITING! –typing furiously-_


	32. Didn't See That Coming

"COME ON, SPECS," Gilbert dragged him into the costume shop and started to search for something. "We need to choose something awesome."

"Gilbert, I've already decided on what I'm going to wear."

"Come on! You can be a maid!"

Roderich ignored the blush developing on his face and smirked at Gilbert, "I'm sure you would fit quite nicely into it."

"Nein. I'm going as a mobster!"

Roderich shook his head, "Too bad. I could have brought a whip."

"OH! Innuendo? Wow, someone's kidnapped Roddy!"

Roderich sighed, "It's - no doubt - from being around you for so long."

"Pfft, if it is, I'm never leaving you alone!" Gilbert turned and grinned wider, "YES! I'll go as a policeman!"

"I can't see you being a policeman."

"Aww, it's okay. I'll let you off with a warning if you help me with my 'infraction'."

"Gilbert, I've lost IQ points with that one. Hurry and choose something."

"Fine…" He started to look around, and Roderich looked over to find something he couldn't resist pointing out.

"Gilbert!"

"What?" Gilbert turned around and started laughing at the costume. "AWESOME! YOU SHOULD GET THAT!"

Roderich put the large yellow-bird suit back, "I already told you I've got my costume planned."

"What are you going as?"

Roderich shifted, "It's somewhat of a surprise…"

"Aww, come on! Married-couple secret?"

"Nein, I'm not telling you."

"Give me a hint so I can coordinate with you!"

Roderich sighed, "Fine…find something… Victorian era-looking."

"What? Aww, come on, young master! That's so lame!"

Roderich looked at him, "Something that you would expect to see from the highly backstabbing portion of the underground."

Gilbert raised a brow, "…Put enough thought into your costume? Geez, fine. So my mafia idea was awesome…" He went looking through the costumes and came back after a minute. "I've got another place we gotta go to."

"Hmm? Where?"

"I have to go to England's for a couple of minutes… actually, you can drop me off there."

Roderich rolled his eyes and walked out of the place with the former nation, "Fine."

~.~

"You're dressing up to match Roderich?"

"Yep, but I need to get an awesome outfit - kinda like the ones you have from when you were around those shady guys during the seventeenth century."

Arthur snickered, "That'll definitely work for Roderich's outfit. It's probably the only reason all of us are remembering to go."

"You mean, you know what he's going as?"

"Of course! It was my idea!"

Gilbert grinned, "Awesome. Tell me."

"No."

"…Ja."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I know you, and you'll do something to cause the whole thing to be ruined before we get it done. I have been waiting a while for this, and I'm not having it ruined."

"Come on! I promise I won't spoil it!"

"Yes, you will!"

"Nein, I won't!"

"Gilbert, there's no bloody way you could resist. I've been forcing the others to keep it quiet all month long!"

"You mean, this has been planned for a month?"

"Yeah, he's been ready for a while."

Gilbert snickered as he had several ideas come to mind. "What is it? Is he something really bad?"

"…Do you want my help or not?"

The Prussian pouted, "Party pooper…"

"Very mature, ya git. Let's hurry this up. I have to go enjoy gloating at France in an hour when he tries to go hit on Belgium again."

Gilbert followed him down several, small, cobblestone streets until they reached a door. Faded with age and looking as flimsy as a door could get, the door rattled as Arthur knocked. "This is where I got my outfits from. While I might have outgrown the outfits a bit, style wise, the bloke's managed to stay in business for a long time."

"And I'll stay in bloody business, too," an old woman looked out at them and grinned a crooked-teeth grin.

"Aren't you looking as gorgeous as ever~"

"Don't go flattering me again, Artie. I'm too old for your horse drivel."

"…Right, well. I brought you a costumer. How's that for horse cockamamie?"

She ushered them in and grinned. "What a simple person to design for. You've got a similar structure to England, but you've got more meat on them bones… Should be much easier… no ruining perfect designs so that someone'll fit into 'em." She glared at Arthur as she said this.

"Hey, I'm perfect as is."

"Fish nuggets, you need to eat more. You should eat whatever this looker's eating."

"That would be whatever Specs or West cooks."

"No doubt they can actually cook. Poor Artie can't cook to save his own skin."

Gilbert snickered as Arthur glared at the old woman, "…Loony old coot…"

"Name calling, are you hearing this, youngin'?"

"Sure am… Geez, no respect for elders…"

"Don't encourage her, Gil."

The woman laughed, "He can encourage me all he wants… just as long as he's good at other things…"

Did she mean… Gilbert shook his head, no that wasn't an innuendo…

He thought…

Nah, that would be gross.

"Problem, Gil?"

Gilbert looked over from where the woman was now measuring him in all places and shook his head, "Nein."

"You sure?"

"Ja, I'm too awesome to have problems."

England grinned, "So what's this I hear about you playing piano?"

"You heard about that?"

"It is hard to miss when everyone is talking."

Gilbert shrugged as the woman scuttled off to get something, "I'm too awesome not to be able to play piano."

"Gilbert, you told me piano playing was for pussies."

"That was then. Geez, get with the times."

The woman came back and handed him an outfit, "Try this on!"

Gilbert was shoved into a dressing room and quickly changed, smirking at his dark looking reflection. Oh yeah, this was perfect. He walked out and smirked, "Awesome."

"A little morbid-looking, don't you think?"

"It's perfect. Don't you think?" Gilbert asked the woman.

She stuck her nose up arrogantly, "Of course. It was a natural design by me. Can't have those Americans showing us up. It's perfect."

"It is awesome," Gilbert looked smugly at Arthur, and he groaned.

"Fine, you're both bloody brilliant. Can we hurry up? I'm going to be late."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Fine, your Highness. I'll change, and we can get going."

The woman nodded, "It'll just be fifty pounds then…"

"BLOODY HELL!"

"Thanks, England! I knew you would pay!"

The woman waved brightly at him before turning back to Arthur, "I assume you'll be paying cash too."

"WHY DON'T YOU GO CURSING ME WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!"

"I… don't know if that's legal? I will if I can."

Gilbert laughed and headed home. Oh yeah, this was going to be awesome.

~.~

Roderich set the finishing touches on and looked at himself in the mirror. It was still completely ludicrous. He felt like a fool in such an outfit. No doubt he was going to be holding Gilbert to keep him from falling over in fits of laughter.

He fixed his hair and sighed.

"COME ON, SPECS! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU STAY UP THERE MUCH LONGER!"

"I'M COMING!" Just very, very slowly, he added mentally.

Oh well, it was going to be easier after a while… hopefully.

He left the master bathroom and headed down the hall, careful of his clothes as he walked down the stairs to a stunned Prussian. He looked over at Gilbert calmly, "Is there a problem?"

"Holy…wow…um… SCHEISSE!" Gilbert pulled him into his arms and captured his mouth eagerly, making Roderich blush deeper than ever. He pulled back and grinned, "I was definitely wrong; this dress beats that damn maid outfit big time."

Roderich moved some of his wig hair out of his face and grimaced, "No doubt you ruined the make up a bit."

Gilbert snickered and wiped at his lower lip a bit, "Just a little, not much… there. Fixed."

"Mhmm… shall we get going?"

"Heck yes!"

Roderich picked up his skirts, and Gilbert started snickering all the way out to the car. "Damn… this is awesome."

"Start driving, Gilbert."

"Sure, meine prinzessin."

Roderich sighed and turned his attention to the window. He was going to kill England for this…

~.~

_**A/N: THANK YOU ENGLAND! –spinning in chair happily- What a brilliant bet. This night shalt be one to remember. Austria's in a dress after all…**_


	33. You What?

Gilbert couldn't focus on the road. He was so distracted. It didn't help with Roderich dressed completely like some seventeenth century noblewoman. It was so fucking hot. Verdammt, he was sexy as hell.

They made it just as the party was starting. Hurrying around the car, Gilbert opened Roderich's door and straightened his smirk enough to put his thick Russo-German accent on, "_Shall we, liebling?"_

Roderich physically shivered a bit before accepting his hand and being lifted up out of the car onto his two feet. He picked up his skirts a bit in one hand, and Gilbert held back more snickering. Oh, he did the woman act too well! Geez, it was like walking hard on material. Someone better be filming this, he thought. He would pay to see this over and over again.

They ascended the stairs, and Gilbert opened the door (the perfect, awesome gentleman that he was… kesesese). Roderich sighed and walked in, his arm in the crook of Gilbert's arm.

"RODERICH!" Pirate England came over and started to laugh, "Oh man! I knew you were going to do it, but MAN! You just took it to the very last detail!"

"It would have been pathetic not to."

"Oh man, and Gilbert. Nice! You match her- er… him perfectly."

Gilbert leaned against Roderich and smirked, "You know me, gotta make sure to match meine prinzessin."

Arthur laughed harder, and a cat France froze in his tracks, "Bon soir? And who is this lovely fleur?"

Gilbert laughed with Arthur, "That would be my wife, Francis!"

"Quoi?" France looked completely confused, "But you are married to L'Autrich, oui?"

"Ja, and this," Gilbert spun Roderich (who was blushing deeply) in a circle, "this would be mein Osterreich."

France looked closer and started to choke on his wine, "Mon Dieu! Roderich! Your looks are wasted as a man!"

Roderich glared at him, "Don't even…"

Gilbert snorted, "Right? I was totally thinking something similar! He's way too hot dressed like a chick!"

Roderich hit him as more people saw them all.

"Bruder, leave the woman alone."

Gilbert looked over his shoulder and grinned as he found Germany and Italy standing together. Germany was wearing his old war uniform while Italy was dressed as a don.

"Hey, West!"

"Bruder, where's Roderich?"

"Kesesese~"

Roderich sighed, "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Ja, my brother's married, Miss. You shouldn't be hanging around him."

France, Arthur, and Gilbert looked at each other before bursting into laughter. "OH MAN, WEST! That's my wife you're talking to! That's Specs!"

Germany frowned, and Roderich started to speak when Feliciano bounced forward and glared at Gilbert, "How insulting! Come, I'll get you some pasta, and we can talk about the latest gossip about my country! I have some things that you might find absolutely hilarious! You'll never guess some of the silly things that I did when I was fighting in the wars."

Roderich, as well as everyone else, was completely stunned as Feliciano basically stole Roderich away and eagerly took him across the room to a table near the corner. The others stood as frozen statues for a minute before Germany finally looked over at Italy, "Did he just…"

Gilbert nodded, "Yeah…"

"Mon Dieu! I knew I taught him well!"

"Shut up, ya bloody frog!"

"HEY!" Gilbert went running across the room at a breakneck pace, "THAT'S MY WIFE! GET YOUR OWN!"

Italy was blabbing away to Roderich, who was now covering his face with one hand in exasperation.

"HEY!"

Gilbert ran over and picked Austria up, holding him bridal style, "MEIN PRINZESSIN!"

"Hmm?" Italy looked up at him confused, "…Aren't you married to Mr. Austria?"

"JA!"

"Then how can you be married to this pretty young lady? Ve~"

Gilbert was about ready to say some crazy things at this point. Roderich looked over at Italy and sighed, "Feliciano, I am not a woman.'

"What?"

Roderich removed the wig and shook his head, "Why anyone thinks I look like a woman~"

"Wow! Austria! You're a girl!"

Roderich froze, and Gilbert grinned, "Ja, but she's mine so keep off."

"Okay! Germany! Germany! You'll never guess what I just found out!" Feliciano went running, and Gilbert sat Austria back down into his seat.

"That was humiliating."

"That was hilarious! I hope someone is filming this all. I want to watch it over and over."

Roderich replaced his wig back into place and glared at him, "Nein. I find this whole thing to be an utter waste of time."

Gilbert scooted the Austrian's chair over to his and wrapped an arm around him, "Nah, this is awesome. We need to replace half the meetings with this."

"Nein…"

"Yeah, we…" Gilbert stopped midsentence and grinned even more, "CANADA!"

Austria frowned for a second before remembering who it was, "Matthew?"

Matthew walked over in a mummy outfit and grinned, "I was starting to think everyone had forgotten about me…"

"Pfft, I'm too awesome to let that happen," Gilbert kicked a chair forward and grinned. "So… are you just a regular mummy, or are you hoping Egypt will confuse you for one of the pharaohs?"

Canada grinned, "That would be funny."

"I can see it. He's blind enough already. He actually walked past me the other week and didn't say anything when I said hey. How unawesome is that?"

Canada rolled his eyes and looked over, blinking in surprise. "Roderich?"

"Guten abend, Matthew."

"You… definitely took a liberty on the theme, didn't you?"

Roderich sighed, "It was England and Russia's idea. Well… more England, but that's beside the point."

Gilbert smirked, "Yeah, Roddy's been dying to wear a dress. Can't blame him, having me around just makes all the guys wish to be my awesome chick."

"Gilbert?"

"Hm?"

"Shut up."

Canada snorted in an attempt to cover his laughter, and Gilbert glared at him mockingly, "That was not awesome at all."

Roderich looked over at Canada and ignored Prussia, "Do you want to go dance?"

"Huh? S-sure…" Roderich pulled Canada up and walked away from the now thoroughly pissed off Gilbert. Wrapping his arm around Canada's waist, he swung them into the middle of the relatively slow song.

"Do you t-think Gilbert will m-mind if we do this?"

"Sure, he had no problem degrading me in public."

Canada frowned, "He's just being Gilbert… I don't want to get in the middle of anything."

"Then don't worry about it."

Canada nodded, but still looked concerned for a minute.

"Matthew?"

"What?"

"Smile. It's your party, and everyone's here."

He smiled faintly, "That's because you were planning on dressing like this."

"Well, I won't deny that's probably why England is here, but Gilbert and I came because we should."

He grinned more, "Yeah… Thanks."

"Of course… You should get better cake next time though. Alfred is a miserable excuse for a cook."

"I was going to have France cook, but he forgot."

"You should have called me. I would have cooked something."

"Hmm? Why? That seems a bit imposing."

"Nonsense, it wouldn't have been a problem."

Canada started to lead them closer into what would seem to everyone else in the room as an intimate waltz, "Really?"

"Of course."

"Alright then… maybe I should have another party sometime soon."

"Then that sounds like a plan. Just let me know when it will be."

They both realized a minute too late that the dance was over, and Gilbert tapped Matthew on the shoulder, "Hope you don't mind if I steal my wife back."

"S-s-sure…" Canada let go, and Gilbert winked at him.

"I know. I definitely got the jackpot, right?"

Matthew laughed as Roderich whacked him on the head, "Dummkopf."

"Hey, don't make me steal back some territory."

"Gilbert, I will personally make you regret that."

"By what? Are you going to Chopin me to death?"

Roderich glared at him, and Ivan walked over. The aptly dressed snowflake (he was cold in general) grinned at them, "Alright, Gilbert. Time to perform!"

"What?"

"You are going to play the piano, da?"

"Did I say that?"

Canada muttered maple and covered his face in exasperation as Ivan nodded, "Da, you did."

Gilbert walked over to the piano and grinned, "Well then, I guess I'll just have to be awesome and show you how awesome I am at playing."

"Bruder…" Germany hurried to stop him, but Roderich grabbed him.

"Relax, Germany."

He looked over and frowned, "You know bruder can't play-"

"Shush."

Germany shut up, and Canada grinned, "Oh maple, Germany quieted by a girl…"

"Matthew… I'm wearing stilettos."

"Huh?" Canada frowned at Roderich.

"Just a warning in case you feel the need to comment like that again."

Gilbert put his hands into position, and Roderich looked over at Germany, "Shall we?"

"What?"

The Prussian began to play, and everyone stopped in shock. Ivan stopped grinning and blinked.

Meanwhile, Germany tried to keep himself from falling over as he danced with Roderich. He blushed deeply and coughed, "This is kind of inappropriate."

"Hmm? How do you figure?"

"You're…er… well…"

"Everyone seems to have speech problems this evening. I hope that it isn't contagious… although a couple days with Gilbert being quiet would no doubt be quite relaxing."

"Has he been that bad?"

Austria shook his head, "Nien, he's been okay. He would do better if he wasn't running through my house and misbehaving whenever I have my back turned. Getting into fights, going out drinking… I don't know how you handled it for so long."

"…You seem to be doing fine."

"Ja, I'm not completely unused to his behavior."

Germany frowned, "…I don't quite understand what you're complaining about then."

Roderich shook his head, "Nevermind."

The others moved slowly onto the floor, and Roderich found himself freeing Germany to Feliciano (who was now very excited about Ms. Austria, the poor, naive fool). He walked over to the piano and sat down next to Gilbert, who was quite concerned. He was biting his lip in worry.

"Problem?"

"You know there is, I'm getting to that damn part with the place that I always screw up on," he whispered as he played.

"Move your left hand off the keys, I'll play with you."

Gilbert took a deep breath, "You know where I am?"

"Sure, the fifth line, fourth measure currently. Move."

Gilbert took his left hand off, and Roderich began where he had left off. They continued it flawlessly and began the second movement without stopping. Gilbert chuckled, "I didn't practice this one."

"Then relax and focus."

"Fine."

"And stop talking. It's a distraction."

"Fine."

Roderich moved his hand up towards middle C more and continued on, realizing soon enough that he was pressed right against the nation. Gilbert grinned and wrapped his free hand around his shoulders.

"This is pretty awesome."

"Shush."

He snickered, but thankfully obeyed, and they finished to applause from the room. Ivan looked impressed, "Did you know piano before you married Roderich?"

"Of course!"

Roderich shrugged, "He just never played obviously."

"Huh…"

Canada started the music system back up, and the room began to party harder. Gilbert looked over at Roderich as Ivan started running from Belarus and grinned. "Yeah, you would know all about my awesome talents, wouldn't you?"

"Gilbert…nein."

"Kesesese~" He moved in and kissed him, making Roderich blush considerably. Roderich found himself returning the embrace, moving in time to the Prussian and all but climbing into his lap. Gilbert grinned, "This is sexy as hell."

"…Dummkopf."

"I love you, too, Roderich."

Roderich stared at him in shock, "You what?"

Gilbert froze as he realized what he'd just said.

~.~

_**A/N: Mein Gott, I love you guys. You've all been here for so long and just awaited my updates. I don't know what I've done to deserve such awesome peeps, but danke. XD**_


	34. AusCanadian Communication

Gilbert had been quiet the rest of the time. After his outburst, he'd immediately run off to go hang out with France and the late arriving Spain and Romano. Roderich had sighed and stayed with Germany and Canada. They had spent the night talking about the immigration a bit before moving into an argument over who was the worst person in the room.

After a couple hours of debate, they decided that France was the worst, but that there were several others that were coming close with more beer. Germany was gone at around eleven. The nation managed to fall into Feliciano's lap and somehow they had ended up doing some things that were entirely unlike the German normally.

Canada had snickered, "let's hope they don't pull what you and Gilbert did."

Austria shrugged, "go grab a bible. It would be quite amusing to have those two end up married when Ludwig can't even admit his feelings."

"Um… Isn't that the problem between you and Gilbert?"

"What?"

Canada winced, "sorry, it's just that you both never seem to say that you have anything feeling wise for the other and that you both seem to be at ends with each other…"

Roderich looked over at Gilbert and frowned. They really hadn't said anything about their emotions. They seemed to get along well enough though. Gilbert knew he had feelings. After all, he had just said I love you earlier. "That's not necessarily true. Gilbert just said something to that nature earlier…"

"When did you say anything about loving Gilbert?"

Roderich blinked. Well… He had… um…

"You never said it did you?"

"I'm sure he understands," Roderich countered in vain.

"He's not that intuitive. Trust me; if you haven't said it, then he's no doubt sweating about it."

Roderich looked at the Canadian and frowned, "when did you become an expert at this kind of thing?"

"Er…maple…I… uh…"

"Nevermind, I think Gilbert and I are going to head home before he passes out over at the open bar."

"Sure, night."

"Gute nacht." Roderich walked over the bar where France, Spain, and Gilbert were busy chugging down beers as fast as they could.

Gilbert slammed his empty glass down and grinned, "Awesome wins again!"

"Mon Dieu! You drink like a barbarian!"

"Fusosososo~ LOVI! I NEED YOU!"

Suck balls tomato bastard," Romano shouted from the other side of the room. Gilbert laughed with France as the Spaniard got up and went running after the Italian.

"Gilbert?"

The two continued to laugh and Roderich pulled Gilbert off his stool, "huh? Oh, hey Specs! Wanna join the drinking contest? I keep winning!"

"Nein, we're leaving."

"What? Why?"

"It's late."

"It's only eleven."

"It's late."

"Fine…Later France. Go get in that Englishman's pants!"

France saluted him, "d'accord! I will invade his pants better than I invaded Canada!"

"…yeah, come on Gilbert. We're going." Roderich helped Gilbert out of the house and down to the car. Getting in, he sighed as he looked over at the thoroughly wasted former nation. "You just had to get drunk, didn't you?"

"Specs, have I told you that you look smoking in that dress?"

"I do believe you have. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Awesome idea!" Gilbert leaned against the Austrian and shut his eyes, "gute nacht."

"Nacht."

Gilbert was out cold as they made it back to the house and Roderich was forced to get that wheelchair out and work for several minutes to move the Prussian into the chair and thus into the house. He finally locked the front door and sighed, pulling off his wig and looking at the slumbering nation.

He had a lot of things to get out in the open.

~.~

_**A/N: One last chapter and an omake. We're almost done. I wanna cry a bit. Danke! Review to make me happy. X3**_


	35. Ich Liebe Dich und OMAKE

Light.

It burns!

Gilbert slowly opened his eyes and winced at the sunlight streaming through the window. He paused as he felt his little aristocrat sleeping soundly against him. Ffft, he was awesome. The nation was warm as could be and softer then crap.

Gilbert buried his face against the nation's side and wrapped his arms around him in an attempt to keep his hangover at bay. His head was already pounding something terrible.

"Gilbert?"

Damn, he was up."Was?"

Roderich yawned and sat up, thus preventing his former shade from existing. "How long have you been up?"

"A minute, can you shut the damn curtains?"

"Hmm? Huh, that's the second time those have been left open."

"And every time that's happened, I've ended up in having a hangover."

Roderich shrugged, walking over to the blinds and shutting them. "Ja, but at least this time you didn't do anything outrageous."

Gilbert sat up a bit and frowned, "when have I ever done anything outrageous?"

"Marrying me while drunk was pretty extreme."

"It was awesome, and maybe a little intense, but who cares." Gilbert held his arms open and frowned, "come back."

Roderich smirked a bit before crawling his naked self (oh yeah, had he forgot to mention that the aristocrat was nude for once?) back over into his arms. "So?"

"So what?"

"You love me huh?"

"What?" Gilbert felt his headache increase exponentially. Shit, he had not actually said that to the Austrian. Nein, that would have been completely lame. He wouldn't have…

"I suppose I haven't told you anything to that extent…"

SCHEISSE! NEIN! RODERICH! I JUST FUCKING GOT UP! DON'T BE PULLING THIS SHIT ON ME! "…ja?"

Roderich rolled over and smiled up at him, "…ich liebe dich."

Gilbert stared at him in shock. Had he heard that just right?

…nein, he must still be drunk.

"Gilbert?"

"I heard ya."

Roderich snuggled closer and kissed him, "Gute, then I suppose that will do for now then."

"…Roddy?"

"Was?"

"Warum?"

Warum was?"

Warum was? Why the hell do you love me? Gilbert wanted to shake the nation in his confusion. That made no sense! "Why do you uh… love…me."

Roderich looked up at him and blinked, "I have absolutely no idea… I must have lost my mind a while back. I seem to be finding your abnormally large ego and your atrocious behavior amusing; then I seem to enjoy having someone around to talk to. It's beyond my comprehension…"

Gilbert snorted, "nice Specs."

"I love you because I do, so go back to sleep. It's only five."

"West'll be getting up then."

"Ja, but we're not going to. I'm taking a leaf out of your book and vetoing the early wake up call."

"Awesome, ich liebe dich auch."

Roderich wrapped his arms around Gilbert's waist and they dozed off as the morning began.

~~O~M~A~K~E~~

Germany woke up and nearly groaned in pain. His skull felt like there was something inside it, clawing and biting its way to the surface. He was having a horrible hangover.

It hadn't helped last night when Roderich and Gilbert had acted so out of character. What in the world was going on with those two? He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Ve~ Germany, my head hurts."

Germany looked down at Feliciano and sighed, "what have I told you about sleeping with me?"

"Ow…"

Germany sighed and sat up, pulling the nation into a sitting position. He held Italy up and Feliciano pushed at him.

"Ve~ it hurts really badly, Germany. Just let me sleep a few more minutes."

"Nein, I won't have you slacking off when I have work… to… do…" Germany broke off at the wedding band around Italy's finger. He looked up at the Italian confused, "Feliciano?"

"What Germany? I'm really tired. Can't you just bring me up some pasta?"

"Nein, but you can ask your wife. When did you get married?"

"Um…married? I don't think I… OH YEAH! We got married Germany!"

Germany stared at him a minute, "was?"

Italy pulled up Germany's hand excitedly and pointed, "see? Isn't it great?"

Germany stared at his hand, then at the Italian, then back at his hand, for several minutes. Feliciano waited happily, holding his head a bit as if it hurt. The German pulled the nation close and laid back down, "…we're exercising siesta time for a couple hours then going over to Bruder's."

"Okay!"

"And Italy?"

"What?"

"…Please put some pants on."

~.~

_**A/N:**_

_**Gute nacht, my dear readers. It has been bueno… bon… gute… You've all been amazing and I would like to thank each and every one of you for your support and excitement over my insanity. It has been a true pleasure to throw this onto Fanfiction for you all. **_

_**I can't believe this story is over. It feels so sudden. So soon! I remember putting this up and thinking that no one would read it. XD **_

_**Reviews are welcome. Requests just drop on me and I'll see what I can do. **_

_**Thanks for the love, my awesome people. **_

_**-The Prustrian Informant **_


End file.
